


Lovely Idiot

by TeamWang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamWang/pseuds/TeamWang
Summary: “Guys, this is Yixing. I met him in dance class. He’s very talented and he just transferred here from China and doesn’t know anyone so I thought it we should adopt him. He’s really cute and an amazing dancer.”, Jongin introduced him.Yixing bowed politely and mumbled an “Hello”.-The story in which Yixing transfers to Korea and meets 11 people who will change his life forever. Eventually he has to face his own lies and past and all that while everyone makes a huge mess with their superpowers.





	1. Day 1

He was late. Of course he was late. It was his first day and he had already overslept. Hurriedly he took a shower and searched for something to wear. He ended up with a black hoodie, black pants and a dark jacket. He quickly grabbed a face mask, his phone and his bag and started to run. Of course he could have tried taking the bus but he only lived ten minutes from campus and if he ran he would maybe even make it in time without having to share a crowded place with strangers.

He started running as soon as he had locked the door behind him. People looked at him funny. They usually did, so he didn’t pay attention to them. Suddenly he felt something fall out of his bag. He turned around and gasped. “Dujiaoshou!”, he cried out and lifted the plushie off the ground. He quickly wiped off the dust and started running while mumbling “Don’t throw a tantrum, we’re already late.”

He arrived at the campus just in time, but sadly needed ten minutes to find the right room and therefore was late anyway. Heavily breathing he checked the room number.

“Hey!”, someone said next to him. 

A boy was looking at him. He was taller than him, wore a white shirt and had dark hair. He smiled at him, pointing to the door. 

It was weird… He could’ve sworn he had been alone in the hallway just a second ago...

“You’re late for class too?”, the boy asked.

He nodded. “If this is the right room…”

“Oh, you’re new?”

He nodded again. “I search for intro dance class.”, he said.

The boy smiled wider. “Then you’re right here.”

He knocked and opened the door. They apologised at the teacher and went to the very back of the class.

“Okay everyone can start warming up now.”, the teacher said.

“My name is Jongin.”, the boy said. “Who are you?”

“I’m Yixing.”, he replied and smiled at Jongin.

“Are you chinese?”, Jongin asked.

Yixing nodded. 

“Do you have friends?”, he then asked.

Yixing felt offended. He wasn’t that much of a social butterfly but did he look like a loser without friends? 

“Of course I have friends. Back in China there’s Zhixiang ge and-”

Jongin cut him off. “No, no, I mean here. It’s obviously your first day and since you transferred here from China I wondered if you know anyone here.”

“Oh…”, Yixing felt kind of dumb now. Of course he didn’t want to offend him. Why did he think that? “No, I don’t know anyone here.”

“Great! I can introduce you to my friends! They’ll love you! Three of them are chinese too.”, Jongin said. 

“Oh, do you think that’s okay? You don’t have to, I mean..”

Yixing ran out of words. He didn’t want that boy to feel sad for him and feel like he had to spend time with him or something. He didn’t want to be a burden and he was good at being alone. 

“No way! They will be thrilled!”, Jongin replied.

The teacher then started the lesson and they couldn’t talk anymore. Yixing was a good dancer, but he felt like he was lacking now between all these talented students. Jongin too was really really good and Yixing admired how smooth his moves were. He had to practise a lot more to not stay behind the class. 

When the teacher dismissed their class, he was completely drained. And very hungry. He didn’t have time for breakfast and now he felt like starving. After taking a shower he packed his stuff and wanted to leave to search for the cafeteria. 

“Hey!”, someone yelled. 

Jongin jogged towards him. “Wait for me, I wanted to introduce you to my friends, remember?”

Yixing hadn’t forgotten, he had just thought it was something he had just said to be polite. He hadn’t thought he actually meant it. 

“Oh, you were serious about that!”, he said in surprise and hugged Dujiaoshou.

“Of course I was serious about that! Follow me!”, Jongin said and reached for Yixings arm to drag him to his friends. 

“Wait is that…”, he said and looked at Dujiaoshou. “Is that a unicorn plushie?” 

Yixing looked at Dujiaoshou and then at Jongin. “Uhm… Yes… This is Dujiaoshou.”, he mumbled. He was sure that Jongin would think he was weird now and regret inviting him to meet his friends. 

“Aww, it’s cute. Is it a he? Or a she?”, Jongin answered and cooed at the plushie. 

Yixing was confused. Why wasn’t he weirded out? People usually were...

“It’s a he…”, he answered.

“That’s so cool!”, Jongin said and smiled. “But let’s go now, I’m starving and the others must be waiting. And if I take any longer Kyungsoo will probably send people to search for me and that already happened twice this week. I don’t wanna be tracked down by scared people again.”

Yixing was now even more confused. Kyungsoo? Tracking people down? And why did that guy think his plushie was cool? Nobody ever did. Well, except for Jiajia maybe, but Jiaer also sometimes had thought he was a puppy so it wasn’t surprising. Without saying anything he followed Jongin and tried to ignore the stares of other people. Jongin seemed to be very popular. 

“This is the cafeteria.”, Jongin said and dragged Yixing through the mess of people and tables. “My friends are over there.” He pointed to a huge table with a bunch of people already looking at them expectantly and waved at them. Some waved back.

“Hi guys!”, Jongin greeted the students. 

“Where were you? What took you so long? And why did you walk? And who is that?”, one of them asked. 

The guy was short and had black hair. He was wearing the same white shirt as Jongin and glared at the both of them. He was sitting between a very pretty guy with a black hoodie that looked quite young and a guy with black curly hair and glasses that reminded Yixing a little bit of a squirrel. The pretty guy was feeding fries to a tall boy in a black sweater who looked more than bored. They were sharing earphones and seemed to be in their own world.  
The squirrel dude was sipping coffee and holding hands with the boy next to him who was wearing a grey jacket over a white dress shirt and glasses and seemed to whine over something. Next to him was a very tall boy who was wearing a gucci t-shirt and a panda hat. He was talking about something to the even taller guy next to him. The huge boy wore a basketball outfit and looked a little pissed off. Clinging onto him was a shorter guy who was smiling brightly and wore a fancy scarf and expensive looking jacket.  
Between him and the tall guy sharing music with the pretty boy were two guys that were quite obviously a couple. One was tall with curly hair and a hoodie and the other short and wearing a colourful shirt. They were making out very passionately and Yixing felt a little uncomfortable. 

“Guys, this is Yixing. I met him in dance class. He’s very talented and he just transferred here from China and doesn’t know anyone so I thought it we should adopt him. He’s really cute and an amazing dancer.”, Jongin introduced him. 

Yixing bowed politely and mumbled an “Hello”.

“China? What city are you from?”, the tall basketball boy asked in mandarin. 

Yixing was surprised. “Ch-Changsha.”, he stuttered. “You’re chinese too?”, he then asked.

The tall boy nodded. “I was born in Guangzhou, then moved to Canada and then here. I’m Yifan, but you can also call me Kris.”

Yixing bowed again. “Nice to meet you. I’m Zhang Yixing.”, he said.

Kris smiled at him. “Let’s talk in Korean, so the others can understand too.”

Yixing nodded. Of course. Now they probably thought he was rude. 

“I’m Junmyeon.”, the clingy boy with the expensive scarf said and smiled even brighter. “I’m Yifan’s boyfriend. Welcome in Korea.”

“I’m Tao. I’m from China too, I was born in Qingdao. My Korean isn’t so good yet. Is that a unicorn plushie?”, said the guy with the panda hat. 

Yixing nodded shyly. “His name is Dujiaoshou.”, he mumbled.

“Dujiaoshou? Is that chinese? What does it mean?”, the tall guy sharing the earphones asked. “Oh, I’m Sehun by the way.”

“It means Unicorn.”, the pretty boy next to him said. “You call your unicorn unicorn?”

Yixing blushed. “I-uhm… yes..”, he said.

“That’s cute.”, pretty boy answered. “My name is Luhan by the way. I’m from Beijing. This brat here is my boyfriend.” He pointed to Sehun. 

Yixing nodded and tried to remember all the information. 

Jongin pushed Yixing on a chair between the glaring guy that hadn’t been introduced yet and the squirrel guy. Then he sat down between glaring guy and Luhan. 

“This is Kyungsoo. My boyfriend.”, Jongin said and kissed the glaring guy on the cheek. “That next to you is Minseok and his boyfriend Jongdae. And those two there, that look like they’re trying to eat each others faces, are Baekhyun and Chanyeol.”

“Nice to meet you all.”, Yixing said shyly. He hugged Dujiaoshou to his chest and wished he could just disappear. He was surrounded by couples and he felt like he was intruding the group. 

“Are you hungry?”, Junmyeon asked.

Yixing was starving, but he was overwhelmed so he just shook his head. His stomach however growled loudly. 

“Traitor.”, he mumbled to himself. 

Junmyeon now smiled so widely that his eyes were almost closed. “No need to be so shy. What do you like to eat? How about a muffin?”

Yixing blushed again. “No, I’m really not that hungry…”, he mumbled.

The couple in front of him, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, had stopped making out and observed him interested. 

“What’s your superpower?”, the shorter, Baekhyun, asked.

“Oh my god, Baekie, you can’t just ask people what their superpowers are!”, his boyfriend, Chanyeol, said and rolled his eyes. 

“Baekhyun, go get Yixing something to eat.”, Junmyeon said and handed him his wallet. 

Baekhyun grinned and left the table. 

“He’s gonna buy way too much.”, Chanyeol warned. 

“I know. But we have peace for a while now.”, Junmyeon said and shrugged. 

Yixing hoped the superpower topic was over now. He didn’t like the topic. People usually had cool superpowers or at least useful power but not him. He was useless and boring. 

“You don’t have to tell us your superpower if you don’t want.”, Junmyeon said friendly. 

“But we will find out eventually.”, Sehun added and smiled wickedly. 

“SEHUN!”, Junmyeon yelled. “Hyung, get your boyfriend under control.”, he added. 

Luhan sighed and took out the earphones. “No earphones for the rest of the day for you.”, he said. Sehun started pouting.

Yixing clenched his hands into Dujiaoshou and bit his lip nervously. 

“I… I don’t have a superpower anyway.”, he said. 

That was better. Many people didn’t have superpowers. Lying was better than being laughed at.

“Really?”, Tao asked confused. “I could swear I felt something coming from you.”

Jongin nodded. “Yes, you have that kind of vibe… But okay, maybe I was wrong.”

Yixing looked down. “I can leave if you’d rather be on your own.”

He knew people with superpowers usually preferred to be with their kind and not hang out with normal people.

“What? No way! I got you the best meal available! And myself one too.”, Baekhyun said, who appeared right next to him and placed a tablet full of delicious food in front of him. 

With an innocent smile he returned the wallet to Junmyeon who just sighed at Baekhyun’s overloaded tablet. 

“I wanted you to get food for Yixing and not yourself.”, he mumbled but nobody was listening to him. 

“So what if you don’t have a superpower? You have a unicorn! That is so cool!”, Tao said and smiled at Yixing. 

The others nodded. 

“Yeah, please stay.”, the guy named Jongdae said. 

Yixing was touched. These guys were really friendly. And they had noticed his aura. Usually people didn’t even notice it and didn’t ask about his powers at all because they thought he had none. Which was still better than being laughed at. Even though people usually laughed at Dujiaoshou too…

He thanked Junmyeon and Baekhyun for the food and started eating. It was really delicious. 

“We should hang out sometimes. I want to show you my superpower. But it’s forbidden to use them on campus.”, Tao said and glared at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun looked up, mouth full with noodles. 

“Waf? If wafnt my fauld.”, Baekhyun said but it was barely audible. 

“He kept turning the lights off during class.”, Jongdae said. 

Baekhyun had finally managed to swallow. “As if you didn’t cause a blackout when you experimented and overheated all electricity!”, he yelled at Jongdae.

The both started arguing across the table. Yixing watched them in confusion. 

“Baekhyun controls light and Jongdae lightning.”, the squirrel boy, Minseok, said. It was the first time he spoke and Yixing smiled at him thankful for the explanation. “Do you like coffee?”, Minseok then asked.

“I like to drink tea.”, he mumbled. 

“You should come with us after classes. We can show you our favourite café.”, Minseok said and took another sip of his coffee. 

“We don’t even know him that well yet.”, Kyungsoo interfered.

“Don’t be mean.”, Minseok replied. “I think we should really show him the café.”

“Good idea.”, Junmyeon said.

Kyungsoo went back at glaring at Yixing. He felt like he didn’t like him and his heart sank. What had he done to piss Kyungsoo off? Was it Dujiaoshou? Or because he had no superpowers? 

“I don’t know… I should go home and study first I think. I don’t wanna be behind class and I’m not that good in korean yet so I should focus on that.”, Yixing said.

“We can help you with that.”, Luhan said. 

“Shouldn’t someone korean teach him korean?”, Chanyeol asked.

“Says the guy that is too stupid to learn chinese.”, Kris replied.

“Kris once tried to teach Chanyeol mandarin but he gave up since Chanyeol is too stupid.”, Minseok explained.

“I’m not stupid…”, Chanyeol said.

“Just a bit.”, Baekhyun said and climbed on Chanyeol’s lap.

“Guys… Please… We’re in public…”, Junmyeon said but nobody listened to him once again. 

He sighed. “Anyway, Yixing, if you don’t wanna come it’s fine. But we would be really happy to go with you. They serve tea as well.”

Yixing shortly looked at Kyungsoo who was now busily tapping on his phone.

“Uhm…”, he mumbled.

“Or maybe tomorrow if you’re too busy now.”, Jongdae asked.

“I don’t know…”

“Stop pressuring him! It’s his first day!”, Luhan said and smiled at Yixing. 

“Thank you.”, Yixing muttered.

“But we would be really happy to-”, Junmyeon started again. 

He was cut off by Kris who stuffed his mouth with a huge piece of muffin. 

“So, what do you study?”, Kris asked.

“I’m majoring dance and music.”, Yixing said.

“I said I met him in dance class. He’s really good.”, Jongin said. “Sehun is in our class too… Usually…”, he added.

“But I was busy.”, Sehun said.

“Busy watching Luhan play soccer…”, Minseok replied.

“You skipped class? Again?”, Junmyeon asked and looked at Sehun strictly. 

“You’re not my mom.”, Sehun said.

Junmyeon gasped.

“Don’t be rude.”, Luhan whispered.

“Yifan, he-”, Junmyeon started.

Kris rolled his eyes. “Honey, they aren’t our children.”

Junmyeon pouted. “They’re a little our children.”

“What an incest family.”, Jongdae commented. 

“And some of us are older than you, Junmyeon…”, Minseok added.

“By the way… How old are you Yixing?”, Jongin asked.

“Who cares? Let’s go, Nini.”, Kyungsoo said and stood up. 

“Go where?”, Jongin asked. 

“Go… Somewhere. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are gross and I don’t wanna see them.”, Kyungsoo said and dragged Jongin away. 

“He doesn’t mean to be rude.”, Luhan said. “He’s just shy and insecure when it comes to strangers.”

Yixing nodded slowly. To him Kyungsoo didn’t seem shy or insecure at all. Just mean and like he didn’t like him. 

“Anyway… I should probably go… I have class now.”, he said and stood up. 

He thanked Junmyeon again for the food and bowed a few times before he left. He hoped the rest of his first day would be more peaceful but of course it wasn’t. Chanyeol too was in the same music class as him and kept chattering about random stuff even though Yixing barely answered.

Luckily he didn’t have any more classes that day and looked forward to a quiet afternoon at his apartment. It wasn’t so peaceful and quiet however since Chanyeol had asked him for his phone number and he had been too polite to refuse. On his way back home he had already received seven messages. It looked like Chanyeol had given his number to the others as well. 

Unknown Number: This is Chanyeol, hi!

Unknown Number: Hiiiii this is Baekhyun, text me baack

Unknown Number: I hope you don’t mind Chanyeol gave me your number… It’s Junmyeon btw :)

Unknown Number: hi, this is Kris 

Unknown Number: teeext meeeeee! - Baekhyun

Unknown Number: Don’t text Baekhyun back. -Sehun

Unknown Number: Hi, it’s Luhan

He sighed and quickly saved all the names and replied to them with short but polite texts. A minute later he had been added to some group chat called “Family”. Fascinated, confused and a little overwhelmed he just watched the texts popping up in the group chat.

Bacon: Okay, I added him!

D.O.: Why

DanceGod: Babe, be nice

WeirdMom: Hello, Yixing :)))

Brat: Noone uses those emojis anymore

WeirdMom: You’re grounded

Brat: ugh whatever

D.O.: remove him

ManlyDeer: Soo, stop being mean

DanceGod: hes just jelly

WeirdMom: jelly?

GalaxyMan: it means jealous

WeirdMom: I know that!!!

Brat: yeah… sure…

KungFuPanda: why is he jelly

Squirrel_hyung: Because Yixing was with Jongin

Bacon: and because soo is a jelly baby

HappyVirus: are you stupid

Brat: Baekhyun has a death wis

D.O.: …

DanceGod: You did this to yourself hyung…

Camel: soo is gonna make you trip all week

 

Yixing was confused. A lot. Not only by the nicknames but also by why Kyungsoo would be jealous and how he would make Baekhyun trip…

Unicorn: hello

WeirdMom: hiii :)))

Brat: Hi

GalaxyMan: whats up

HappyVirus: waddup*

GalaxyMan: ugh

Squirrel_hyung: hi, Yixing

D.O.: leave

DanceGod: dont listen to him

DanceMachine: why didnt you come to the cafe

Unicorn: sorry

Unicorn: i should leave

Unicorn has left the chat -

Yixing looked sadly at the group chat and threw his phone on his bed. He wasn’t welcome so he wouldn’t annoy them anymore. He took his guitar and started playing a sad melody. Maybe he should call Zhixiang later. He could always cheer him up. Suddenly he felt very homesick.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You realise we really want you around? And Kyungsoo will be fine too. He needs some time to warm up to people.”, Luhan said. “But he’s actually really soft and cute.”
> 
> “He hated me too.”, Tao said. “But now he likes me.”
> 
> -
> 
> The one in which Yixing realises that maybe they all could be friends.

This time he was not late. He entered his intro class for composing and started unpacking his bag. He left Dujiaoshou in there and took a block and some pencils out. He half expected someone from the group to be in this class as well, but it seemed he was lucky.

During the break he avoided the cafeteria and got himself a sandwich at the kiosk in front of the campus. Then he sat down on a bench and started listening to some music. It was a peaceful break and he enjoyed the calmness. That was until he saw Jongin and Kyungsoo approaching him. Actually it looked more like Jongin pushing Kyungsoo forcefully in his direction. 

“I don’t want to!”, he heard Kyungsoo say.

“You go apologise now!”, Jongin answered. 

Yixings first instinct was to run. Hastily he started stuffing his half eaten sandwich, his earphones and phone and Dujiaoshou in his backpack. But he wasn’t fast enough. 

“Hey, Yixing!”, Jongin said happily.

Yixing forced himself to smile politely. “Hello.”

“Kyungsoo wants to tell you something.”, he said and elbowed him. 

Kyungsoo glared at him. 

“I’m sorry I was rude, please don’t hate us and be friends with us we all love you can I go now?”, Kyungsoo said monotone and looked at Jongin expectantly. 

Jongin looked at Yixing.

“Uhm…”, Yixing said. “You don’t need to apologise. I understand you don’t want me to intrude your group of friends. It’s fine. I’m not mad.”

It wasn’t a lie. He wasn’t mad. Just sad. 

Jongin elbowed Kyungsoo again and earned another deathly glare. Kyungsoo sighed. 

“Please accept my apology.”, he said but he didn’t look like he meant it. 

“You shouldn’t apologise if you’re not actually sorry.”, Yixing muttered.

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin triumphantly. “See? I told you it was stupid.”, he said and walked away. 

Jongin sighed. 

“I’m really sorry. He’s not mean. He is just shy and insecure and-”

“Don’t bother. I said it’s fine.”, Yixing cut him off. “And now I have classes.”

He went away and tried not to tear up. He really wanted friends. Why was it that people never liked him? His next class was chinese. He hoped it would be fun to learn about his own country from a foreigners point of view. And it would be one class he was actually good at. 

And of course, what did he expect, of course Kris, Luhan and Tao were there and for some reason Minseok and Jongdae as well.

“Yixiiiing! Come sit with us!”, Tao screamed at him in mandarin. 

He looked around the class, hoping to find another seat, but indeed the only free seat was next to Tao. He forced himself to smile again and went to sit down with them. 

“Did Jongin and Kyungsoo find you?”, Kris asked.

He nodded. 

“And?”, Minseok asked.

“He made Kyungsoo apologize.”, Yixing said.

“And now everything is good?”, Jongdae asked.

“He shouldn’t have apologised. He didn’t mean it anyway.”, Yixing said. 

The others exchanged worried looks.

“You realise we really want you around? And Kyungsoo will be fine too. He needs some time to warm up to people.”, Luhan said. “But he’s actually really soft and cute.”

“He hated me too.”, Tao said. “But now he likes me.”

“Yes and that totally doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that Kris told him he would let him rot on the rooftop if he would make you cry ever again.”, Minseok mumbled. 

Tao only smiled and threw heart eyes at Kris. 

Kris sighed and rolled his eyes. “Anyway. Junmyeon wants you to come to the café today. If I were you I’d better go. You don’t want to disappoint him.”

“Nobody ever dares to disappoint Junmyeon.”, Minseok said. 

“He has that glare… It makes you feel cold and meaningless…”, Jongdae added and looked like he was living through some sort of trauma. 

“And the tea there is really good.”, Luhan added. 

They were interrupted by the teacher who was starting class. It was really interesting. Yixing enjoyed learning about his country and he really liked talking in mandarin with Tao, Kris and Luhan. Minseok and Jongdae knew some mandarin too and tried really hard to follow and participate their conversation. Maybe, Yixing thought, just maybe he could be friends with them after all…

“Do you have classes now?”, Jongdae asked Yixing after they left the classroom.

Hesitantly Yixing shook his head. 

“Perfect.”, Luhan said and grabbed Yixings arm. 

Minseok grabbed his other arm and they dragged him across the whole campus to a small cozy café. Yixing almost regretted his decision. They pushed him on the incredibly soft, comfy sofa and quickly sat down next to him. He was caught. He couldn’t flee. 

“Can I at least get myself some tea?”, Yixing asked. 

“No.”, Jongdae said. 

“We’re waiting for Junmyeon hyung.”, Tao said.

“Because then he pays.”, Minseok added. 

“Which is horrible and wrong.”, Kris said. 

“But we do it anyway.”, Luhan replied. 

Yixing nodded slowly. “But I can pay for myself.”, he mumbled.

“Sure, but that will make us look like bad persons if we don’t and that’s why you won’t.”, Jongdae explained and smiled at him. 

Yixing sighed. “Don’t you feel bad for making him pay? He isn’t even the oldest, right?”

“Minseok, Kris and I are older than him.”, Luhan said.

“Shouldn’t one of you pay then? Or each for themself?”, Yixing asked. 

They exchanged glances. 

“Ugh fine. I’ll go.”, Kris said and went to order their drinks. 

“You’re too nice for your own good.”, Luhan said. 

In that moment Junmyeon, Sehun and Baekhyun entered the café. Jongdae yelled at them to come over and earned himself a strict glance of the barista. 

“Yixing! You came!”, Junmyeon said and smiled at him. “What do you want to drink, I’ll get you something.”

“Kris already went to buy drinks for us.”, Tao said.

Junmyeon looked surprised. “He did? But why? He never does that…”

“Yixing made him.”, Luhan said.

“No, I didn’t I-”, Yixing tried to say.

“You did? Aww, Yixing you’re so nice! We definitely adopt you. None of these little shits ever tried to actually pay for themselves.”, Junmyeon said and his eyes sparkled. 

“I want bubble tea.”, Sehun said.

“See?”, Junmyeon said but took his money out anyway. “I want coffee. And get me one of those waffles.”

Sehun and Baekhyun went to order and Junmyeon sat down in front of Yixing. 

“So, you had chinese class too? Is it interesting?”, Junmyeon asked. 

“Yes, it’s very interesting.”, Yixing answered. 

Kris returned with their drinks and sat down next to Junmyeon. 

“Thanks for paying for them, honey.”, Junmyeon said.

“Whatever.”, Kris answered and kissed Junmyeon.

Sehun and Baekhyun returned too and sat down. Sehun rudely squeezed himself between Luhan and Tao which earned him a slap from Tao. He was about to hit back when Kris cleared his throat. Sehun instantly let his hand sink and sulkily hugged Luhan.

“Where are Jongin, Soo and Chanyeol?”, Jongdae asked. 

“I told Soo he could join us once he behaves like a human being and not satan himself.”, Junmyeon said.

“And Chanyeol laughed.”, Baekhyun added.

“And now Chanyeol has a heavy nose bleed and Jongin tries to get that demon under control.”, Sehun finished and took a sip of his bubble tea. 

“Why aren’t you with Chanyeol?”, Tao asked Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun looked at him and then slowly put his cup down. “Because there is blood coming from his nose. It’s disgusting.”, he said.

“I remember Chanyeol holding your hand when Kyungsoo broke your nose.”, Luhan said. 

“Kyungsoo broke his nose?”, Yixing asked horrified. 

“Not really. He made him trip because… What was it?”, Sehun tried to explain. 

“Because I gave Jongin coffee and said it was hot cocoa.”, Baekhyun said. 

“Right and then Kyungsoo was pissed and made Baekhyun trip and Baekhyun fell and nearly broke his nose.”, Sehun explained. 

Yixing was confused. “How did he make him trip?”

“Kyungsoo’s power is force. Whenever he’s mad at someone he just makes them trip over dirt or stones all the time. It’s super annoying.”, Junmyeon said.

“He never does it to me.”, Tao said happily. 

“And that totally doesn’t have anything to with Kris threatening Kyungsoo to drown him if he makes you cry ever again.”, Minseok mumbled.

“Gege-”

“Yes he saved you because you’re his favourite child. We got it!”, Sehun cut him off. 

“AHA! So you admit you’re all our children.”, Junmyeon said and looked highly satisfied. 

Sehun rolled his eyes. 

“But isn’t he your boyfriend?”, Yixing asked Baekhyun. “Chanyeol I mean?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Yes. Why.”

“Shouldn’t you be with him and comfort him then?”, Yixing asked. 

Baekhyun looked at him for a while. 

“You’re too nice.”, he then snapped and left the café. 

“Did you make Baekhyun behave like a responsible boyfriend just now?”, Luhan asked.

“No, I just think he-”, Yixing again didn’t finish his sentence.

“You’re a miracle.”, Junmyeon said. “Kris, I like him, can we adopt him?”

“As if I could stop you. Not that I wanted to.”, Kris said. 

Yixing didn’t know what to say. He just quietly sipped his tea.

“So, how old are you, Yixing?”, Luhan asked.

“I was born in 1991. I’m 21. I turn 22 in October.”, Yixing said.

“Oh, then I’m older than you.”, Junmyeon said. “My birthday is in May.”

“Minseok hyung is the oldest. He was born in March 1990.”, Luhan said. “Then it’s me, April 1990 and then Kris in November 1990.”

“Right and then Junmyeon hyung, then you, and then it’s me. I was born in May 1992. Then… Chanyeol in November?”, Baekhyun said.

“Jongdae is before Chanyeol. He was born in September 1992.”, Minseok said.

“Right and after Chanyeol it’s Kyungsoo in January 1993, Tao in May 1993 and then Jongin and Sehun in January and April 1994.”, Junmyeon finished. 

“April?”, Yixing asked.

“Yes, I turn 19 next week.”, Sehun said proudly.

Luhan looked at him in disgust. “I’m dating a baby.”, he said.

“Aish. You’re just old. You turn 23 this month…”, Sehun said and stuck out his tongue to Luhan. 

“I already am 23.”, Minseok said and horror spread on his face. “Oh god, I’m old.”

He buried his face in his hands. 

Yixing watched him with shock. 

“No… You’re not old. You’re still in your twenties…”, he tried to comfort Minseok.

The others looked at him funny. 

“What?”, he asked. 

“Minseok hyung isn’t actually having a crisis about his age. He’s just joking.”, Luhan said and smiled at Yixing.

“Ohhh…”, Yixing said and blushed. 

“But I appreciate it.”, Minseok said and laughed. 

Yixing felt stupid again. He just wasn’t used to being around so many people. He thought of Zhixiang and Jiaer… They had never looked at him funny. They had just cooed at him and went with whatever he said. Maybe they too had thought he was stupid. Maybe Zhixiang was happy he was gone now… He felt his mood sink. He probably didn’t miss him. Now he could joke around without waiting for him to understand the joke. 

The others seemed to sense the change of mood in Yixing. 

“So, do you live on campus?”, Jongdae asked.

“I live in an apartment ten minutes from here.”, Yixing answered. 

“Wow, that’s so cool.”, Tao said. 

“Tao lives with Kris and Junmyeon.”, Sehun said.

“To be exact, Junmyeon lives with Tao and Kris.”, Luhan corrected. “They lived together since they came to Korea and Junmyeon just moved in last year.”

“Anyway… Tao will move out eventually. Latest when Kris hyung and Junmyeon hyung marry.”, Jongdae said happily. 

Four pair of eyes stared at him. 

“Why would I move out?”, Tao asked.

“Why would we marry?”, asked Kris.

“Why wouldn’t we marry?”, asked Junmyeon.

“Are they engaged?”, asked Yixing.

“Oh, Jongdae, babe what have you done?”, mumbled Minseok when Kris and Junmyeon started fighting over the marriage topic and Tao teared up at the thought of having to live alone. 

“They’re not engaged, but they’re a dream couple, so everyone thinks they will one day. But Kris doesn’t like the topic while Junmyeon would probably have married him months ago if he could.”, Luhan quietly explained to Yixing. 

“Why is Tao crying though?”, Yixing asked.

“Tao is what? Oh no! Tao….”, Luhan turned around and looked helplessly at the crying Tao. 

“Kris…”, Sehun tried to get Kris’ attention. “Kris hyung…. Tao hyung is…”

But Kris was busy arguing with Junmyeon over the perfect age to get married and didn’t listen to them. 

“What do we do?”, Minseok asked. 

“Comfort him?”, Yixing asked.

He wondered why nobody did anything. 

“None of us are able to calm Tao down when he’s crying. Only Kris knows how-”, Minseok started, but Yixing was already on his legs and walked over to Tao. He sat down next to him and patted his shoulder. 

“Why are you crying?”, he asked in mandarin. 

“I- I’m scared o-of g-ghosts. I c-can’t l-l-live aloooone.”, Tao sobbed. 

“But you don’t have to.”, Yixing said. “They won’t marry anytime soon and even if they would, they wouldn’t just kick you out. And you can always find a new roommate.”

Tao looked at him. 

“Oh…”, he said. “You’re right.” 

He stopped crying and smiled at Yixing. 

Luhan hastily translated their conversation for the rest of the group. They all looked at Yixing impressed. 

“See, it’s not so hard to comfort people.”, Yixing said and returned to his seat between Luhan and Minseok. 

Kris and Junmyeon still argued. 

“This will go on for a while.”, Minseok mumbled when Kris told Junmyeon he was more handsome anyway.

“Let’s go home.”, Sehun said to Luhan.

They stood up and left. Jongdae and Minseok followed them. Tao was still drying his tears.

“I guess I’ll go too then…”, Yixing said awkwardly. 

Tao nodded. “Sure. See you tomorrow?”

Yixing nodded. “Okay.”

 

That evening Yixing was added to the group chat once again. 

Bacon: Hes back 

DanceGod: Heyyyy

Brat: is satansoo gonna bully him again?

GalaxyMan: no he wont

Squirrel_hyung: no he wont

KungFuPanda: Minseok hyung and Kris hyung told him they would freeze him onto the namsan tower if he did

DanceGod: i do not like how we solve conflicts

Brat: live with it

Unicorn: hi

WeirdMom: hello Yixing, how are you :)

Unicorn: fine, just made something to eat

WeirdMom: what did you get?

Unicorn: made myself some spaghetti

HappyVirus: you know how to cook?

Unicorn: a little

Bacon: and you like spaghetti?

Unicorn: yes

DanceGod: see, babe, hes cool

D.O.: ugh whatever

Yixing still wasn’t sure why Kyungsoo didn’t like him but he felt like the others did. Happily he wished them a good night and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> I realise it's not even been a day, but since I have the first 16 chapters more or less ready I thought I'd just upload this now. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> \- Nora


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing flinched and looked at his hand. Oh shit. He had done it again. He needed to stop touching people. Suddenly Jongin was next to him. 
> 
> “What’s with your hand?”, he asked. 
> 
> Yixing knew he had fucked up. Jongin was suspicious. He shouldn’t have done anything. 
> 
> \- 
> 
> Yixing has a secret and Jongin notices too much.

Wednesday morning Yixing met with Jongin before dance class. He smiled at him apologetically.

“Hey.”, Jongin greeted him. “About yesterday…”

“Don’t mention it. Kyungsoo doesn’t like me. That’s okay. As long as he doesn’t break my nose, I’m fine with it.”, Yixing answered. 

Jongin smiled. “He won’t, don’t worry.”

Yixing returned that smile. “Can I ask you a question?”

Jongin nodded. “Sure.”

“What is your superpower?”

Jongin grinned- and disappeared. Yixings eyes grew big. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. 

“Got’cha!”, Jongin screamed and Yixing jumped in shock.

Jongin burst into laughter. “I can teleport.”, he said.

“Yeah, I noticed.”, Yixing said and tried to normalise his breathing. “Don’t do that ever again.”

Jongin grinned. “But you’re the only one I can do that with. The others would instinctively use their powers to defend themselves. Seriously, last halloween Chanyeol hyung almost set me on fire.”

“I’m not surprised even though I’ve only known you guys for like two days now.”, Yixing replied and started stretching. 

“Yeah… Just never scare Chanyeol hyung. It’s a bad idea. Really bad.”, Jongin said and seemed to live through his trauma again. 

“I’d be fine.”, Yixing mumbled absentminded. 

“I don’t think you’d be fine after getting burned…”, Jongin laughed.

Yixing snapped out of his day dream like state and laughed awkwardly. “Uh… Yeah. You’re right.”

Luckily Jongin didn’t seem to think anymore about his comment, but Yixing beat himself up for it until lunch. 

“Maybe you should go to the cafeteria without me.”, Yixing mumbled.

Jongin shook his head in confusion. “What, no, why?”

“Just teleport yourself there, so Kyungsoo won’t be jealous and I’ll go there myself.”, Yixing explained.

“Oh.” Jongin smiled. “That’s actually a good idea. See you there.”

And before Yixing could say another word Jongin was gone. Yixing smiled sadly to himself. What he’d give for these kind of powers.

In the cafeteria everyone else was already waiting. Jongin smiled when he spotted Yixing and silently pointed to Kyungsoo who seemed to have fallen asleep on his shoulder. Junmyeon and Sehun were arguing about something and apart of them only Chanyeol and Baekhyun were there. Chanyeol’s nose was red and a little swollen and Baekhyun was holding an ice pack on it. 

“Hey guys.”, Yixing said and hesitantly stopped before them. 

“You can’t always skip your classes, you will never graduate if you keep this up!”, Junmyeon said to Sehun in a strict tone and then turned to Yixing. “Hey, Yixing, come sit down here. Sehun get him something to eat.”

Yixing tried to reject: “No, I can get my own foo-”

But neither Junmyeon nor Sehun listened to him. Sighing he sat down between Junmyeon and Chanyeol. Worriedly he observed Chanyeol’s injury. 

“Does it still hurt?”, he asked.

“A little.”, Chanyeol said and smiled at him. “But it’s already better. Baekhyun took care of me really well.”

Yixing looked at Baekhyun knowingly, who behind Chanyeol’s back only shrugged. Yixing had an idea. 

“Let me see it for a minute.”, he said.

Chanyeol took off the ice bag and leaned over to Yixing. He took a deep breath and slowly lifted his hand. He could do this. No big deal. Nobody would notice. Everything was completely fine. Carefully he touched Chanyeol’s nose, who flinched a little. 

“Sorry.”, Yixing said and took his hand away. “Did I hurt you?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “No…”, he said confused. “It actually feels better now.” 

He looked at Yixing with a questioning expression. “What did you do?”, he asked.

Yixing shrugged. “Nothing. Maybe you had the ice on it for too long. I think it already looked a lot better.”

Chanyeol slowly nodded. “I ... yeah… I guess you’re right.”

Yixing turned towards the table again where he met Jongin’s glance. He observed him carefully. Yixing tried to act as innocent as possible. He wouldn’t notice. Nobody would find out. There was no proof for anything. Jongin looked like he wanted to say something, but luckily in this moment Sehun returned with the food. 

Yixing thanked Junmyeon for the meal and started eating. His heart was beating rapidly. But this was good, wasn’t it?

“Where are the others?”, he asked.

Junmyeon’s smile froze. Baekhyun flinched and Sehun looked like he was ready to murder. Jongin made silent signs not to ask. Yixing was confused. 

“Kris hyung and Luhan hyung took Tao to China for the rest of the week. And Jongdae and Minseok knew but kept their secret, so Junmyeon hyung scared them away.”, Kyungsoo said. His eyes were still closed.

“I thought you were sleeping.”, Jongin said and pushed Kyungsoo off his shoulder. 

“I was until Sehun and Junmyeon hyung started fighting.”

“They left to China?”, Yixing asked. 

He suddenly felt homesick again. He wanted to visit China too. He missed Zhixiang and his family.

“Yes. Without a word.”, Junmyeon said with clenched teeth. 

Sehun looked like he was about to cry. 

“Oh.”, Yixing said. “I’m sorry.”

Helplessly he took Junmyeon’s hand who instantly smiled at him. 

“It’s not that bad really. They just do that occasionally.”

Jongin observed him with a confused look. 

“Hyung, earlier you were furious…”, he said quietly.

Yixing flinched and looked at his hand. Oh shit. He had done it again. He needed to stop touching people. Suddenly Jongin was next to him. 

“What’s with your hand?”, he asked. 

Yixing knew he had fucked up. Jongin was suspicious. He shouldn’t have done anything. 

“N-Nothing.”, he said.

Jongin observed him carefully. “Are you sure?” He moved closer to Yixing and was about to grab his hand. Suddenly Yixing felt a weird force that pushed him. He fell backwards off his chair. Confused he sat up. Kyungsoo was staring at him angrily. 

“Jongin-ah, we’re leaving!”, Kyungsoo commanded and Jongin seemed to be pulled forcefully towards him. 

“Stop it, Soo, I can walk, let me go!”, he yelled, but Kyungsoo wasn’t even touching him. 

Irritated Yixing sat back on his chair. 

“What was that?”, he asked.

Baekhyun looked at him with big eyes. “Kyungsoo used his powers on you. Are you okay? You fell pretty hard?”

Yixing shook his head. “No, I’m fine. But I thought Kyungsoo could control the earth…”

“Well kind of… His power is force. He can control earth with it or stones or well… He can push people off their chairs. Or pull them with him.”, Chanyeol explained. “Are you sure you are okay? I could swear your wrist made a sound when you fell.”

Yixing hurriedly felt his wrist. Chanyeol was right. It felt wrong. He rubbed it a little and smiled. 

“No, I’m okay. Must have looked worse than it was.”, he said.

“You’re lucky then. Once I sat on Jongin’s lap because there weren’t enough chairs and Kyungsoo made me fall off it so hard I broke my wrist.”, Sehun said.

“Why do you guys keep hurting each other? Kyungsoo breaking noses and wrists, Chanyeol burning people when he gets scared… You should really be more careful.”, Yixing mumbled. 

Chanyeol seemed flustered. “That was one time. He shocked me, it was a reflex. I apologised.”, he muttered.

“Yeah, but he still has the scars of where you pushed him. His chest was really pretty before that incident. Now he looks like a firefighter.”, Baekhyun said. 

Chanyeol looked down. 

“And he’s a dancer. He has never danced shirtless again since then. And Kyungsoo still hates you for doing that.”, Sehun added. 

Yixing could feel Chanyeol’s mood sink. 

“Guys, stop. I’m sure the scars will heal.”, he said and carefully poked Chanyeol’s side.

A small smile appeared on Chanyeol’s face. 

“Do you think?”

“It’s been half a year… I don’t think it will heal any more.”, Sehun said. 

Yixing sighed. “You never know that.”

“But enough of this. My birthday is next weekend. Yixing hyung, you’re invited too. But only if you want. We will probably do a small tournament with our powers, so if you don’t want to, I understand.”, Sehun said.

Yixing was actually curious to see all the powers his new friends had.

“If you don’t mind me not participating, I would love to come and watch.”, he answered.

Sehun smiled. “Cool.”

“Make sure to get a few bandaids just in case.”, Junmyeon told Sehun. “You know what happened on our last tournament.”

Sehun nodded. Yixing had an idea what had happened but he was still curious. 

“What happened?”, he asked. 

“Kris hyung got hit by one of Jongdae’s lightnings and fell five meters deep on the ground. We had to call the ambulance.”, Baekhyun explained. 

Yixing tried to stay calm. At this rate he wouldn’t be able to hide that long anymore. If these people always got hurt… He couldn’t just stand by. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Junmyeon just nodded and sighed too. 

“One day one of us ends up getting killed.”, he mumbled. “Or maybe they’re already dead.”

Yixing’s head jerked up. “What?”

“God, hyung, you’re such a drama queen. It’s not the first time that Kris hyung is taking them to China. He knows better than to fly into an airplane.”, Sehun muttered. 

“Kris hyung can fly. He could since he was born, but Junmyeon hyung keeps worrying about him.”, Chanyeol explained to Yixing. 

“They’re flying to China? Like… Kris hyung flies?”, Yixing asked.

Baekhyun laughed. “Yes, he just hugs them tightly and off they go. I mean Luhan hyung supports them a little with his telekinesis, but Kris hyung does most of the work.”

Yixing saw the pure horror in Junmyeons eyes and he could understand. He had seen people that had lost control over their abilities and flying was dangerous. If you didn’t concentrate for just a second… Horrible things could happen. Especially with two other persons to carry.

Before they could get more into the topic it was time for class again. Yixing and Chanyeol went to their music class together. They had to go over the whole campus and it was raining heavily. 

“Oh good lord, of course. Always the same shit.”, Chanyeol mumbled. “Everytime Kris hyung is gone it’s raining because Junmyeon hyung is sad and can’t control his emotions. Last time they fought he almost caused a catastrophe. The river was flowing over.”

Yixing decided not to comment on that and instead focus on protecting Dujiaoshou from the rain. By the time they reached their classroom they were both soaking wet. 

“Shit.”, Yixing muttered and tried to squeeze the water out of his shirt.

“I could help… uhm… dry you. If you want.”, Chanyeol said and smiled shyly. He pulled Yixing around a corner and demonstrated how he dried his own shirt by evaporating the water. 

“But don’t tell anyone. We’re not allowed to use our powers on campus.”, he said when Yixing happily agreed. 

“Didn’t Jongin and Kyungsoo use them too?”, Yixing asked. 

“They do… They do all the time. It’s fine as long as they don’t get caught. But force and teleportation is a little less obvious than fire, so I usually follow the rule.”, Chanyeol explained and carefully started to dry Yixing’s clothes and hair. 

“What about your unicorn?”, he asked. 

Yixing wanted to tell him no, but Chanyeol had already reached for Dujiaoshou. As soon as Chanyeol touched the plushie he threw it as if it had bitten him. “Ouch!”, he cried out and covered his nose. 

Yixing looked shocked at him. “W-What is it?”, he asked. 

Chanyeol looked with horror at the plushie. “I-I don’t know. When I touched it my nose suddenly started to hurt again. 

“I-Is that so?”, Yixing asked. “Weird…”

Of course he knew very well why Chanyeol felt like this, but he couldn’t tell him. 

“Let me see.”, he said and quickly touched Chanyeol’s nose. “It looks fine though.”, he mumbled and wiped away Chanyeol’s nose bleed before the other could notice.

Chanyeol looked confused. “Maybe I just imagined it…”

“Yeah.”, Yixing said. “Maybe you did. It happens to me too sometimes.”

Chanyeol looked relieved at that statement and smiled at Yixing. 

“Anyway, let’s go.”

That afternoon Yixing rejected the other’s invitation to the café and went straight home. He had given too much away already. How could he have been so careless? They had almost found out. He needed to be more careful. 

“Tomorrow you better stay home.”, Yixing said to Dujiaoshou. 

Then he facetimed Zhixiang and told him about everything that happened. 

“Why don’t you just tell them, Yixing?”, Zhixiang asked.

“I can’t, xiao zhu ge. They will laugh at me.”, Yixing mumbled.

“They didn’t laugh at your plushie, did they?”

“No…”

“See. They won’t laugh at you. And after everything you told me, they need someone like you urgently. That one guy is right. They will end up dead at this rate.”

“But…”

“No but. Just do it, Yixing. You need to trust people from time to time.”

Yixing felt like his friend was right. But it wasn’t so easy. He tried to change the topic and soon ended the call. If only he was as confident as Zhixiang….  
When he looked out of the window he saw that the rain had gotten heavier. He sighed sadly and texted Junmyeon.

Yixing: Hyung, whats the matter?

Junmyeon hyung: nothing, everything is fine

Yixing: Chanyeol told me its raining because youre sad

Junmyeon hyung: ugh.. That guy cant keep it to himself now can he

Yixing: do you want to tell me whats wrong… or maybe not. We dont know each other that well. Sorry if i go too far

Junmyeon hyung: no its fine. Thanks for worrying. Im just concerned about kris and the others. He hasnt called yet

Yixing: im sure theyre fine

They texted for a long time. Around midnight Yixing went to sleep. He was happy. He had calmed Junmyeon down and made him smile and he felt like he was about to get a bunch of really good friends. He just hoped he wouldn’t fuck it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :)
> 
> So here we go with chapter 3. Do you like it?
> 
> I'll be back tomorrow with chapter 4!
> 
> \- Nora


	4. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol was making a bonfire. Junmyeon was walking along the sea, holding hands with Kris and currently letting a wave look like a dragon. Yixing chuckled. Luhan was sitting at the fire feeding Sehun, whose head was resting in Luhans lap, with Marshmallows. Kyungsoo was playing with Jongins hair and Baekhyun, Minseok and Jongdae were setting up a buffet full of snacks. 
> 
> When they spotted Yixing, Luhan and Sehun instantly jumped up. 
> 
> “OH my god, Yixing what is that?”

The next few days flew by and Yixing found himself almost every break with the group. He had left Dujiaoshou at home all week as to not get tempted again. He tried to not speak about powers or injuries or his plushie as far as possible and avoided Jongin and Kyungsoo which wasn’t hard since Kyungsoo seemed to have decided he had to keep his boyfriend as far away from him as he could. 

Friday afternoon Kris, Luhan and Tao had returned and Junmyeon had almost cried in relief when all of them walked save and healthy into the café.  
Saturday evening Sehun’s birthday party took place. Yixing had asked Junmyeon for a good present and Junmyeon had told him that Sehun liked Bubble tea.   
At half past six he arrived. Sehun celebrated at the beach and the other’s were already there. 

Chanyeol was making a bonfire. Junmyeon was walking along the sea, holding hands with Kris and currently letting a wave look like a dragon. Yixing chuckled. Luhan was sitting at the fire feeding Sehun, whose head was resting in Luhans lap, with Marshmallows. Kyungsoo was playing with Jongins hair and Baekhyun, Minseok and Jongdae were setting up a buffet full of snacks. 

When they spotted Yixing, Luhan and Sehun instantly jumped up. 

“OH my god, Yixing what is that?”, Luhan asked and Yixing felt the heavy bucket he was carrying being lifted into the air. Fascinated he watched the bucket fly through the air and slowly sinking down next to Luhan. He had already heard about his telekinesis abilities, but it was the first time he saw him using them. 

“It’s my present for Sehunie.”, Yixing said and went to greet them. “I heard you like bubble tea and so I bought you life long bubble tea.”

Sehun looked at him in shock. “What?”

“Happy Birthday.”, Yixing sang happily. “This is just for tonight and from now on you will get bubble tea for free for the rest of your life at the café.”

Sehun stared at him in disbelief. “What?”

Yixings smile faded. “Don’t you like it?”

“I do, but… Did you pay for life long bubble tea for me as a birthday present?”, he asked.

Yixing nodded. 

“OH my god! You’re the best! I love you hyung!”, he yelled and ran to Yixing to lift him up and swirl him around.

Luhan shook his head slowly. “Yixing, you are really something else.”

The sun was setting now and Sehun called for the others to start the tournament.

“Okay, so here are the teams. Luhan hyung against Kyungsoo hyung, Kris hyung versus me, Jongdae hyung fights Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung is against Minseok hyung and Jongin versus Tao. Junmyeon hyung automatically passes the first round because we’re missing one person for it to work and his present was the best after Yixing hyungs.”, Sehun announced and proudly showed off the watch Junmyeon had bought him. “Yixing hyung is the judge since he’s not participating.”

Yixing was shortly panicking until Junmyeon told him he only had to stop them if he thought they were going to hard and in case it wasn’t obvious who won he could decide. Yixing felt that was a good position and took a seat at the bonfire. 

“Luhan hyung and Kyungsoo are starting.”, Junmyeon said. “Get ready you two. Remember: We do this for fun, so don’t hurt or kill each other please.” Yixing nodded vigorously at this. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt because he knew that that would mean the end of his secret. Nervously he chewed the marshmallow Minseok handed him and watched Luhan and Kyungsoo go a few meters away and position themselves in front of each other. 

“Hyung, you can start and end the fight.”, Chanyeol said to Yixing. 

He nodded.

“Start!”, he yelled at Luhan and Kyungsoo and clapped his hands.

Luhan smirked and stepped back while reaching out with his hands. Sand was starting to float in the air. A rare seen smile appeared on Kyungsoo’s face. He stomped on the ground and a quiver went through the ground. Luhan wavered, but managed to not fall over and shot the sand at Kyungsoo, who ducked in a flash and covered his face. Luhan laughed while Kyungsoo shook sand out of his hair. 

“That’s my boyfriend.”, Sehun mumbled behind Yixing.

“Is that all you got?”, Luhan yelled.

At this moment Kyungsoo jumped and a heavier quake went through the ground. The table with the buffet was shaking and Minseok and Jongdae had trouble keeping it from falling over. Luhan was thrown back and rolled through the sand dunes. 

“You don’t seem to be so stable today.”, Kyungsoo laughed.

Yixing watched in awe. It was the first time he saw Kyungsoo being happy.

Luhan quickly got up and wiped the dust off his clothes. A yell cut through the night and Yixing saw Jongin fly through the air. 

“How do you like your boyfriend up there?”, Luhan asked Kyungsoo whose smile had quickly faded. 

“Dude! Let me down! It’s not fair!”, Jongin screamed.

Kyungsoo glared at Luhan. He formed two clouds of sand and shot one in Luhans direction, while placing the other under Jongin. When Luhan lost his concentration and Jongin fell down he landed safely in a pile of dust. 

“STOP!”, yelled Yixing. “FOUL! Luhan hyung used other persons.”, he said. Junmyeon nodded. “Yes, I agree. Luhan played unfair. Kyungsoo won.” Yixing looked at him grateful for the support. Luhan shrugged and high fived Kyungsoo as a sign of peace. He helped Jongin out of the pillow of sand and the three of them came back to the bonfire. 

“Are you all okay?”, Yixing asked when they arrived at the group. 

They nodded in unison and Sehun got up to kiss his boyfriend. “Next time play after the rules, babe.”, he said. 

“Sure.”, Luhan replied. “Make sure to not kill Kris.”

“Kyungsoo enters the next round. Now it’s Kris against Sehun.”, Chanyeol said and scribbled something on a piece of paper, most likely the result.

“Stay safe, honey. I don’t wanna call the ambulance again.”, Junmyeon said and shot Kris a worried glance. 

“I don’t think that will be necessary.”, Jongin commented and looked at Yixing. 

Yixings heart skipped a beat. “Yeah, be careful you two.”, he said quietly and avoided to look Jongin in the eyes.

Kris reassured Junmyeon that he’d be fine and went to the same place Luhan had stood before. Sehun positioned himself where Kyungsoo had been. 

“And Start!”, Yixing yelled. 

Minseok passed him a bag of chips, but Jongin’s comment had made him lose his appetite. Without taking any he passed them onto Luhan and watched Kris rising up in the air. Sehun had a bratty smile on his lips. He lifted his hand and a whirlwind started come up. Kris laughed. 

“Classic one, maknae.”, he yelled and rose further up into the night sky. 

“Why is he going higher? Oh god he’s gonna fall again.”, Junmyeon mumbled and grabbed Yixings hand. 

Yixing himself was biting his lip nervously while clenching his fist into Dujiaoshou. 

“Don’t get hurt. Don’t get hurt.”, he repeated in his head. 

Kris was still laughing and casually hovering over Sehun. The whirlstorm got bigger and started to swirl up sand. Sehun held one hand over his eyes, to not get hit by his own sand and moved the whirlstorm towards Kris, who seemed to just wait for him to reach. 

“What is he doing? Why isn’t he flying somewhere else? Why not over the sea, where he wouldn’t hurt himself?”, Junmyeon mumbled.

“Shut up hyung, I wanna watch.”, Baekhyun said and loudly chewed the chips. 

The whirlstorm was now that close to Kris, that his hair was blewn in his face and blocked his view. Sehun himself seemed surprised by Kris not trying to flee.

“Hyung, do you have some sort of death wish?”, he yelled.

“Are you afraid of hitting me with your cute wind gust?”, Kris yelled back.

“Wind gust? Oh you just wait, you floating lizard!”, Sehun replied and finally moved the whirlstorm on Kris. 

With a smile Kris disappeared in the storm. They could see him being twirled inside. Junmyeon’s grip got stronger and so did Yixing’s grip on Dujiaoshou. Then suddenly Kris wasn’t seen anymore. He had to be in the middle of the whirlstorm now. 

“Oh no! I know what he’s doing! Oh he better doesn’t dare! Sehunie is gonna die!”, Luhan cried out.

Yixing watched spellbound how Kris’ hands suddenly came out of the down side of the whirlstorm and pulled up Sehun. The storm kept wandering the beach and now they could hear Sehun screaming. 

Luhan had went pale. 

“Not so nice if someone is letting your boyfriend fly through the air, is it?”, Kyungsoo stated. 

“Shut up you grumpy egg.”, Luhan hissed and didn’t leave the whirlstorm out of his eyes. 

In the next moment Kris came out of the storm like a rocket. He stayed near it though, probably to be sure Sehun wouldn’t crash onto the beach and break a leg. The storm moved over the sea now and suddenly stopped. They saw a small figure fall 6 meters through the air and with a loud splash crash into the water. 

Everyone had jumped up and ran to the sea. Kris was still flying over the point where Sehun had sunken into the water. Everyone waited breathlessly until Sehun finally emerged from the water. He was coughing violently. Kris lifted him up and landed at the beach. 

Sehun was dripping wet and shivering. Luhan ran to him and hugged him. “Oh god I was so worried! Are you okay? Let’s get you to the fire!”, he said and pulled his boyfriend towards the fire. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Just wet and cold. Nothing Chanyeol couldn’t fix. That was a good tactic, hyung.”, Sehun answered. 

Chanyeol quickly started to dry Sehun while Yixing announced Kris as the winner. 

“Okay next up are Jongdae and Baekhyun!”, Junmyeon said when they sat down. 

Jongdae smiled at Minseok and winked before he ran to the battle point. Chanyeol held Baekhyun back. 

“Don’t let him shock you, okay?”, he said and looked down at his smiling boyfriend. 

Baekhyun grinned. “I’m gonna end him.”, he replied and quickly kissed Chanyeol.

“Are you coming or what?”, Jongdae screamed across the beach. 

“Not this easy!”, Baekhyun screamed back and sprinted to Jongdae.

Yixing smiled at their bickering and announced the start of the fight. He liked this. It was fun. He wished he could participate, but the only way he could would be- no. No he wouldn’t do that. Never. 

“How would Baekhyun even win?”, Yixing asked. “I mean what damage can you do with light?”

“He has his strategies. The only problem is that Jongdae knows them all by now.”, Minseok replied with a smile on his lips.

“You think. Maybe he has new strategies…”, Chanyeol said, completely focused on the silhouettes of his boyfriend. 

Minseok huffed.

Yixing interestedly observed the boys support their lovers. Sometimes he wished he had someone who would cheer him on or someone he could cheer on to. He sighed.

Baekhyun had created a small ball of light in his hand, while Jongdae had hunkered onto the ground and made small flashes twitch around his arm. Baekhyun laughed happily and started shooting light balls at Jongdae, who quickly covered his eyes to not be blinded. Then he pointed towards Baekhyun who just managed to avoid the flash shooting towards him. 

“Kkaebsoooong!”, Baekhyun giggled and let light shine from his hand like a flashlight. 

Thanks to the darkness of the night Jongdae now couldn’t directly look towards him without hurting his eyes. 

“What’s kkaebsong?”, Yixing asked.

“Baekhyun’s fantasy word. It means something like ‘what a pity’”, Jongin answered. 

Jongdae had started randomly throwing flashes in the vague direction Baekhyun was standing. Suddenly they heard a yell and the light went out. 

Chanyeol sighed. “Not again. He’s gonna smell like grilled meat all week.”

Minseok giggled happily and munched his marshmallow. 

Jongdae came back with a victorious expression on his face. He lifted Minseok and swirled him around. 

“I’ll never lose to that light bulb.”, he said and kissed Minseok.

A second later a shaking Baekhyun appeared with wide eyes. 

“He’s fast, Yeollie, he’s soo fast.”, he said and climbed on Chanyeol’s lap who tried not to look too disgusted by his boyfriends smell. “You were good, babe. Next time.”, he said and patted Baekhyun’s head. 

“So, Jongdae wins. Next are Chanyeol and Minseok.”, Yixing said. 

Chanyeol carefully pushed the disturbed Baekhyun off his lap and spared him a worried look before high fiving Minseok and heading to the battle area. 

“This is gonna be interesting.”, Kris said. 

“And dangerous.”, Jongin added. 

“We all know what Chanyeol can do.”, Kyungsoo mumbled. 

Yixing’s heart sank. He started repeating the same pleading words in his head again “don’t get hurt don’t get hurt please stay safe”. He felt Jongin’s glare on him. The younger only waited for a possibility to prove his theory, Yixing knew that. And the worst was he couldn’t do anything against it. They would eventually find out and then they would laugh at him and not invite him anymore. As usually. 

Chanyeol had started leaving flames with every step. He surrounded Minseok quickly, who had summoned a cloud that was snowing on the both of them. 

“Your boyfriend is a real ice queen.”, Sehun said to Jongdae. 

“A winter prince and his hands aren’t cold when he drinks coffee. Don’t try to make him look worse than your deer friend.”, Jongdae answered and watched Minseok throwing snowballs at Chanyeol. Chanyeol was catching them light heartedly, not noticing, that Minseok was freezing the ground at the same time. That was until he slipped. Unintentionally he shot a stab flame in Minseok’s direction. Yixing held his breath, but Minseok spinned himself elegantly out of the danger zone and buried Chanyeol under a mountain of snow. 

“I guess the ice queen won.”, Luhan grinned.

Minseok ran back and hugged Jongdae happily. “I won!”, he said. 

“I know, but your hands are freezing cold, babe.”, Jongdae replied shivering under Minseok’s icy touch. 

“Oh sorry.”, Minseok said and went to warm his hands on the fire. 

Chanyeol arrived, his head lowered and hair wet of melting snow. 

“Warm me.”, Baekhyun whined before he could say anything and pulled on Chanyeol’s sleeve. 

Chanyeol smiled and sat down so Baekhyun could climb into his lap again. 

“That’s Jongdae’s victory. Last of the first round is a battle between time and teleportation.”, Sehun announced and Tao helped Jongin up with a devilish smile. 

“You don’t have a chance.”, Tao grinned.

“Well as long as I don’t get hurt…”, Jongin replied. 

Yixing had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. Hesitantly he told them to start. 

In the blink of an eye Jongin had teleported behind Tao and was about to push him. Next thing, Tao was about two meters away from him, throwing sand in his direction. 

“This will take long.”, Kris mumbled. “Tao will stop time and run around and Jongin just teleports away, so they don’t really get to fight for a long time until one gets bored.”

“We could take a nap in the meantime.”, Junmyeon said smiling. 

They were interrupted by a scream. Jongin appeared in the bonfire, yelling bloodcurdling. He stumbled out of the fire and fell on the ground, his clothes and hair still burning.  
Junmyeon jumped up and started splashing water at him to extinguish the fire. 

“OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?”, Kyungsoo yelled and fell on his knees next to his heavily breathing boyfriend. “JONGIN?”

Tao appeared next to them. “What happened? Oh my god, Jongin!”

Kris pushed Tao. “Was that you?”, he yelled. “Did you put him there?”

Tao looked like he was about to cry. “NO! Of course not! I would never do something like that! Is he okay?”

Junmyeon and the others had crowded around Jongin. 

“He’s alive, right?”, Tao cried. 

“Yes, he is.”, Minseok said. 

“Nini, talk to me!”, Kyungsoo sobbed. “Jonginie, say something.”

Jongin slowly opened his eyes. “Hurts.”, he said and groaned.

His skin was covered in blisters and his expression twitched in pain. 

“SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!”, Kyungsoo sobbed. 

“No.”, Yixing said with a heavy heart. “No, it’s fine.”

“FINE? MY BOYFRIEND WAS BURNING, HOW IS THAT FINE?”, Kyungsoo screamed. 

“I… I’ll do it.”, Yixing mumbled and pushed through the others who were staring at him in shock and confusion. 

“Let… Xing… He… Help…”, Jongin managed to say between tortured yelps. 

Kyungsoo was still sobbingly clinging onto Jongin, but the others made some space for Yixing. He took a deep breath and looked back at Dujiaoshou. He could do this. He had to. He reached out with his trembling hand and carefully touched Jongin’s chest. Lungs first, they were important. 

Jongins coughing quickly stopped and he breathed more calmly. One after another the blisters disappeared from Jongin’s skin and the injuries healed. Kyungsoo observed everything with a shocked expression. Everyone was staring at Yixing’s hand. Until he started coughing. Kyungsoo looked up and gasped. 

“Yixing! You- Your skin!”, he screamed and pointed at Yixing. 

Yixing didn’t react to him or the shocked yells from the others. He felt the stinging pain of the burns appearing all over his body and felt his breathing becoming difficult. He didn’t stop though until he felt Jongin was completely healed. Then he fell into the sand and squirmed in pain.

“Yixing!”, Tao screamed.

“U-Unicorn.”, he managed to say before a scream escaped his tortured lungs.

The others didn’t seem to understand except Chanyeol. He quickly grabbed the plushie and gave it to Yixing. As soon as Yixing’s hands touched Dujiaoshou he felt relief. The pain got lesser and lesser and he felt his breathing normalise. 

Jongin had sat up and watched Yixing with horror while Kyungsoo was crying into his shoulder.

After barely a minute Yixing felt himself strong enough to stand up. He didn’t want to hear the other’s questions and laughing and judging. He got up and started running. He heard the others yell for him but he didn’t look back. He only wanted to go home. 

Suddenly he crashed into something - or better someone. Strong arms hugged him tightly and stopped him from running. 

“Let! Go!”, Yixing cried out. Tears were running down his cheeks. 

“Not until I know you’re fine. And not until you explain this.”, Taos deep voice said in mandarin.

“I don’t want to.”, Yixing cried.

“Shh…”, Tao said and soothingly rubbed his back. 

Yixing broke down sobbing. He buried his face in Taos shoulder and sobbed hysterically.  
Tao started humming a sweet melody to calm him. Yixing cried until he had no more tears left. All the bottled up stress from moving to another country, the homesickness, the loneliness, the fear of getting chased away and excluded and laughed at and the aftermath of the pain were now releasing in form of tears and soaked Tao’s shirt. 

Yixing didn’t know how much time had passed since they stood like that. When he finally felt calm again he slowly lifted his face off Taos shoulder. 

“I-I’m sorry… I ruined your shirt.”, he whispered. 

“Don’t worry about it. I can wash it. Wanna tell me what’s going on?”, Tao replied, still not letting go of him. 

Yixing felt ashamed. He was glad Tao couldn’t see his face right now. 

“Why didn’t you tell us you’re a healer?”, Tao asked. 

“I don’t want you to laugh at me. It’s better not to have powers than weak, pathetic powers.”, Yixing muttered. 

“Why would we laugh at you? Your powers aren’t pathetic or weak. They are amazing. You can heal, gege, isn’t that a miracle, isn’t that a better power than any of us have?”, Tao asked and Yixing could hear sadness in his voice.

“But I can’t really heal. I can just transfer injuries from others to myself.”, Yixing said. 

“But your plushie made it go away.”, Tao replied.

“Yes, because my parents made someone connect it to me. It wasn’t originally like this.”, Yixing mumbled.

“Still. I think your power is better than any of ours. And none of us will laugh at you, why would you think that?”, he asked.

“They always do. Everyone always laughed at me because I have to carry around a plushie and because I can’t fight with my powers. It’s boring and people think I’m weird and then they exclude me and chase me away and-”

Tao interrupted him. “People are fucking assholes then. We would never do that. You saved Jongin just now. Why would we laugh at you? This is such a stupid reason… Please come back to the fire with me and tell the others. If you explain it to them I promise nobody is gonna laugh or judge you. Okay?”

Yixing thought about it for a moment. They knew anyway. And maybe Tao was right and they wouldn’t laugh.

“Okay.”, he whispered. 

Carefully Tao released him from his hug and took his hand. He softly pulled him towards the bonfire where the others were waiting impatiently. Jongin looked like he had cried too and Kyungsoo was still drying his own tears. Minseok was clinging onto Jongdae who as well looked frightened. Sehun and Luhan were trying to calm down the trembling Jongin. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were both shaking and Kris held a devastated looking Junmyeon in his arms. 

“We’re back.”, Tao said and made Yixing sit down. 

“Hyung, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think it would be like this I-”, Jongin started, but Tao interrupted him with a shake of his head. 

“Hyung, why didn’t you tell us?”, Baekhyun asked.

Yixing took a deep breath. Tao nodded encouragingly. 

“I lied to you. I have powers. I can transfer injuries, physical or emotional, from others to myself when I touch them. I did this instinctively since I was a child. My parents obviously didn’t like it when I came home with bruises and broken noses or arms. So they searched for help. They found someone who could connect things to people. I had this plushie back then and used to carry it everywhere. My parents made the man connect it to me. It’s like this: if I heal someone and take over their pain, I can pass it on to someone else as well. Because of the connection I can now pass it on to the plushie. The pain gets stored in there and - as Chanyeol already found out on wednesday - can come out again if others than me touch it. My parents planned on having the man connect me to new things when I got older, but the man passed away and so I’m stuck with the plushie now. Since elementary school other people would always make fun of me and my powers. They called me weak and pathetic and the older I got they called me childish and weird. I stopped telling people about my powers when I found out most of them accepted no powers more than boring weak powers. You all have strong powers and can do cool stuff and even have tournaments to fight each other, so I didn’t tell you. But apparently I wasn’t careful enough.”, Yixing explained it all.

The others had listened intently and without interrupting him. 

“Hyung, I’m so sorry! When you healed Chanyeol’s nose I thought you could just heal people! I never thought it would transfer the pain onto you! I can’t even tell you how sorry I am!”, Jongin said. 

“Wait, you did that on purpose?”, Tao asked. “You teleported yourself into the fire on purpose?”

Jongin seemed to shrink under Tao’s piercing glance. 

“He was hiding his powers, I wanted him to tell us the truth, I didn’t think, I-”, Jongin started sobbing. 

Yixing slowly stood up. He clenched his fingers into Dujiaoshou and went to Jongin. He hunkered down in front of him and placed his hand on Jongins arm. Jongins sobbing instantly faded away and he calmed down. 

“It’s okay. This wouldn’t have happened if I had told the truth from the start.”, he said. 

“Wait… This explains why Junmyeon hyung was so calm when Kris hyung was in China. He would usually be terrified until he gets back, but Yixing took his hand.”, Baekhyun said.

“And that’s why my nose hurt when I touched the plushie!”, Chanyeol remembered. 

“And that’s how he comforted Tao so quick when we were in the café!”, Luhan added.

“You saved Jongin.”, Kyungsoo suddenly said. 

Yixing looked at him in fear. Would he hate him even more now that he knew the truth? 

“Thank you. Thank you so much, hyung.”, Kyungsoo said and tears were glistening in his eyes. 

“How could you think we would laugh at you?”, Junmyeon asked heartbroken. “Don’t think that ever again!”

Yixing slowly went back to his place next to Tao. 

“I’m sorry I lied to you guys.”, he said.

“Don’t be. You had your reasons. Stupid reasons, but reasons.”, Minseok said.

“Okay, not to lift the mood or anything, but I’m pretty sure Tao won the fight.”, Chanyeol said.

All of them stared at him for a moment. 

“Yeah, he’s right. That means in round two Junmyeon hyung fights Kyungsoo, Kris hyung is against Jongdae and Minseok hyung versus Tao.”, Baekhyun agreed, looking at the sheet of paper.

“You want to continue this?”, Tao asked.

“It’s Sehunie’s birthday. If nobody is too done to stay, we should.”, Jongin replied.

Everyone looked at Sehun.

“Well… If you’re ready… It’s Junmyeon hyung and Kyungsoo hyung then.”, Sehun said smiling. 

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo exchanged glances. 

“You have no chance against me, mermaid.”, Kyungsoo said and a grin spread on his face. 

“We will see how far you can throw your rocks.”, Junmyeon replied and stood up. 

“Yixing.”, Luhan said. 

Yixing smiled.

“Start.”, he said. 

He barely watched how Junmyeon washed Kyungsoo into the sea, or how Kris got shocked by Jongdae. He didn’t really register how Tao tricked Minseok into freezing himself to the beach either. Mechanically he announced the semi final between Junmyeon, Jongdae and Tao. Even when Tao won by manipulating Jongdae and Junmyeon by fighting each other, it felt like a dream to him. They still liked him. They weren’t making fun of him. They even thanked him. And Tao hadn’t let him run off. He had cared. They all cared. It was a feeling so new and exciting and warm. He could barely keep it to himself. He had never been so happy.

They stayed at the beach until the sun rose. They watched the sky turn colourful and only when their stomachs started to growl and their eyelids got too heavy, they decided to go home. Kris, Tao and Junmyeon insisted on taking Yixing home even though he told them he could go alone and it wasn’t far. In the end he was glad they accompanied him because he was so exhausted and tired that he almost fell asleep while walking. 

He forced himself up the stairs and after his head touched the pillow he instantly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> Here we go with chapter 4. 
> 
> Please enjoy them fighting each other and Yixing's secret being revealed. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> \- Nora


	5. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Junmyeon is a stress cooker.”, Kris explained. “Whenever he is stressed or was stressed, he makes inhumanly amounts of food.”
> 
> Yixing nodded slowly. “I can see that.”, he said and smiled. 
> 
> -
> 
> Breakfast with Krisho and Tao :)

Yixing slept until early afternoon. When he woke up he feared he had dreamed everything. That was until he saw the 23 messages on his phone.

Jongin: hyung, did you get home well? I wanted to say sorry one more time i dont know what got into me…

Xiao Zhu: hey how was the birthday party

Tao: sleep well ge

Tao: have good dreams!

Jongin: kris hyung texted me they brought you home well. I guess youre asleep then. Good night

Sehunie: thank you for the present hyung, its delicious

The rest of the messages were from the group chat.

Bacon: i cant believe we almost spent another birthday in the hospital

DanceGod: sorry

Bacon: not because of you… have you seen how tao made junmyeon hyung and jongdae almost kill each other? Electricity and water are a dangerous combination

Camel: …

D.O.: ill kill you if you dont stop texting i wanna sleep

GalaxyMan: says the guy whose boyfriend almost killed himself tonight

DanceGod: im really sorry

D.O.: shut up

WeirdMom: but were all fine, so its okay

KungFuPanda: i think xing already went to sleep

WeirdMom: he must be so exhausted the poor guy

Brat: anyway thank you all for the presents

The_Lu: stop texting and come back to bed sehunie

HappyVirus: good night

Squirrel_hyung: its morning already

HappyVirus: go to sleep old man

Yixing smiled to himself. 

Unicorn: good morning/afternoon

Bacon: the unicorn arised

Brat: someone take baekhyun hyungs phone and throw it away pls

WeirdMom: whats pls? And good morning yixing

The_Lu: please

GalaxyMan: anyone wanna join for breakfast junmyeon made 300 pancakes and I cant eat all that

KungFuPanda: its tru pls help

D.O.: were going nowhere i made our own breakfast

The_Lu: i cant stand tao that early in the afternoon

KungFuPanda: >:(

Brat: and i still have half a bucket bubble tea

HappyVirus: i cant eat. Baekhyuns burned smell makes me nauseous

Bacon: fuck you

GalaxyMan: srsly we need help

KungFuPanda: xing help

Unicorn: I can be there in 15

WeirdMom: oh thank god

Yixing quickly got dressed and left his apartment. He had just gotten down to the street when his phone rang. 

“Tao?”, he asked.

“Hi ge, can you do me a favour?”, Tao asked and Yixing instantly heard from his voice that he wanted him to buy something. 

“Sure, what is it?”, he asked with a smile. 

“Can you bring us coffee?”, Tao asked sweetly.

“Uh yes, what do you want?”, Yixing replied.

“Americano for me please.”, Tao said. 

“And hyungs?”, Yixing asked.

“I want one as black as my soul.”, Kris said in the background.

“He only drinks Vanilla Latte with extra sugar.”, Junmyeon yelled.

Yixing giggled.

“And Caramel Latte for me please, you’re an angel!”, Junmyeon added. 

Tao laughed. “You heard them.”

“Okay, I’ll bring the coffee.”, Yixing said and hung up. 

He stopped by Starbucks and arrived 20 minutes later, hands full of coffee, at the shared apartment of Tao, Kris and Junmyeon.   
Tao opened the door and let out an excited scream when he saw Yixing.

“Coffee!”, he said with heart eyes and helped Yixing carry it inside. 

“You’re a lifesaver.”, Kris said and hugged Yixing. 

“Literally.”, Junmyeon added and closed the door behind them. 

Yixing couldn’t believe his eyes. On the huge table were matcha pancakes, american pancakes, cherries, watermelon pieces, strawberries, juice and small rice cakes. 

“Wow.”, he mumbled. “This is one huge breakfast.”

“Junmyeon is a stress cooker.”, Kris explained. “Whenever he is stressed or was stressed, he makes inhumanly amounts of food.”

Yixing nodded slowly. “I can see that.”, he said and smiled. 

“Come sit down. You must be starving.”, Tao said.

Yixings stomach was indeed growling like a hungry wolf. They sat down and started eating. The pancakes were delicious. 

“Do the others know what they’re missing out on?”, Yixing asked.

Kris laughed. 

“You haven’t tasted Kyungsoo’s pancakes.”, Tao grinned. “And Luhan hyung and Sehun are probably still celebrating Sehunie’s birthday.” He winked. 

Yixing blushed. Sometimes he forgot he was friends with a bunch of couples. And just because he was unexperienced it obviously didn’t mean everyone else was too. 

“Right.”, he said and laughed awkwardly. 

“And Minseok and Jongdae only have two litres of coffee for breakfast each anyway.”, Junmyeon added between two bites. “They don’t function without caffeine.” He took a huge sip of his Caramel Latte. 

Yixing looked at him and blinked once. Right. He couldn’t relate. With a smile he sipped his tea. 

“And Chanyeol and Baekhyun… Yeah no. You can imagine what those kinky fuckers are doing.”, Kris mumbled and reached for another pancake. 

Yixing could in fact not but he nodded and faked a knowing smile. Tao observed him and once again Yixing cursed his inability to keep secrets.

“Do you have any plans for tonight? We wanted to watch a movie and I don’t want to be the third wheel to those two lovebirds.”, Tao said and crunched his nose in disgust when Junmyeon shot Kris a loving glance. 

“I actually have a huge pile of homework and studying to do…”, Yixing said and looked at him apologetically. “Sorry.”

“Ow.. Well maybe next time.”, Tao sighed and emptied his coffee. 

After the breakfast/lunch/dinner Kris and Junmyeon got ready to go to the cinema. Tao sat on the couch and pouted. 

“I thought you were going to the cinema?”, Yixing asked.

“I don’t wanna third wheel.”, Tao said and pouted more.

Yixing sighed. “And now you’re not gonna go with them?”

“No. I want to go shopping. Will you go shopping with me?”,Tao begged.

“I have homework to do…”, Yixing repeated. 

Tao rolled his eyes. Yixing felt a little weird and suddenly Tao was dressed and handed him a pile of paper. 

“Done.”, he said and put on sunglasses.

Yixing looked through the papers. 

“You wrote my essay?”, he asked.

“Now you can go shopping with me.”, Tao said happily.

Yixing shook his head. “No… I need to do it myself. Why would I move to another country and go to college there if I don’t learn anything?”

Tao groaned. “It took me six hours to write this thing.”

“Why did you spend six hours just to go shopping with me?”, Yixing asked. 

Tao stared at him for a moment. Then he sighed. 

“How about I help you research then? I can come with you to the library and tell you which of the books are good.”, he said.

Yixing thought about it. He couldn’t quite understand why Tao made such a fuss but it could be good to have some help finding material in the library. 

“Okay then.”, he said.

“Hyung! I’m going on a library date with Yixing!”, Tao yelled in Junmyeon’s and Kris direction. 

Yixing giggled. Date… Tao really was funny. 

Tao took his hand. “I’ll drive.”, he said.

“Be careful and call me if you stay overnight!”, Junmyeon answered.

“And have fun!”, Kris added.

Yixing was confused. Why would they stay overnight at the library? And surely writing an essay wasn’t exactly fun? Was this some sort of joke he didn’t understand? He would have to ask Zhixiang later.   
Tao took his hand. Yixing smiled at him and let Tao pull him to the car. 

With Taos help it took him only a few hours to finish his essay. Afterwards they went for coffee and started a long discussion about being addicted to caffeine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> Actually this chapter is pretty short... I hope it's not too horrible anyway!
> 
> \- Nora


	6. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few minutes later Sehun and Luhan stormed into the café. Literally. Sehun was furiously gesticulating and tiny swirls of wind escaped his fingers. They seemed to discuss something, or more, Sehun was discussing while Luhan kept rolling his eyes. 
> 
> “Oh shit.”, Baekhyun commented. 
> 
> “Trouble in paradise.”, Chanyeol muttered.
> 
> -
> 
> Hunhan fight and Yixing calms the storm.

The week began with beautiful sunshine. Yixing went to his dance class in a t-shirt and found Jongin doing the same. Yixing as well had by now caught up the others dance level and got complimented by his teacher and Jongin, which lifted his mood considerably. When they left the practise room, Kyungsoo was waiting for them. Yixing hastily excused himself and wanted to leave the two to themselves, when Kyungsoo held him back. 

“Why don’t you come with us to the café? We meet the others there. I heard from Chanyeol that your music class was cancelled for today.”, Kyungsoo said and looked at him. 

Yixing was surprised. He hadn’t thought Kyungsoo would actually be nicer to him now. He had hoped he wouldn’t hate him anymore, but he hadn’t even dreamed about Kyungsoo making an effort to be friendly. 

“Uhm…” he looked at Jongin who, behind Kyungsoo’s back, nodded vigorously. “Yes, sure, I’d love to.”, he said and smiled happily. Jongin beamed at him and even Kyungsoo made some kind of grimasse that could be identified as a smile. 

Kyungsoo waited for them to shower and together they went to the café. Only Chanyeol and Baekhyun were there so far. Baekhyun seemed to be in an excellent mood and Yixing caught himself wondering if it had something to do with what Kris had talked about the day before.   
“You can imagine what those kinky fuckers are doing” He wasn’t sure what it meant but by Zhixiang’s grin when he told him he guessed that it had to be something good. He had a vague idea but he didn’t want to suspect things that maybe weren’t true after all. He forced himself to stop thinking about that topic and sat down next to Chanyeol. 

“I didn’t know our class was cancelled.”, he said.

“Seems like the teacher has the flu or something.”, Chanyeol said and smiled at him. “Isn’t the weather amazing? Baekhyunie is in a really good mood today.”

“You influenced the weather?”, Yixing asked. 

Baekhyun nodded proudly. “Yes, after Junmyeon hyungs rainy week Chanyeol made me so happy I was able to let the spring come out.”

He turned his head to look at the entrance. 

“Oh my god, what is that? Did someone punch you?”, Yixing asked and looked in horror at Baekhyun’s neck.

“What? What do you mean?”, Baekhyun asked confused and touched his neck. 

“There’s a bunch of small bruises.”, Yixing explained.

“Oh…”, Baekhyun started to giggle. “No, those are hickeys.”, he said.

“Hick- Oh…” Now Yixing understood. Of course. He had seen those before. Jiaer had been covered in them every time he had spent the night with Yien. 

“You are so innocent!”, Chanyeol laughed. 

“You know what would be funny?”, Baekhyun asked. 

Chanyeol laughed even louder. “You mean if Yixing had these when Tao comes in?”

Baekhyun nodded and started laughing loudly too. “Exactly. Yixing, how about you put that Unicorn of yours away for a moment and touch my neck? These don’t hurt, don’t worry.”

Yixing was confused. “Why would that be funny?”, he wondered. 

Chanyeol grinned. “Tao will go crazy when he sees them.”

“Why?”, Yixing asked. 

Even Jongin laughed now. “Just do it, it’s gonna be fun.”, he said.

Hesitantly Yixing agreed and put his plushie into his backpack. Then he reached out and carefully pinched Baekhyun’s neck. The other four watched fascinated how the hickeys disappeared from Baekhyun’s neck and one after another appeared on Yixing’s. He giggled.

“It tickles.”, he said. 

Chanyeol grinned. “What a pity, babe, they looked good on you.”

“You can just make some new.”, Baekhyun replied and winked. 

“Gross.”, Kyungsoo commented. 

“Don’t be like that. You left quite a lot on my chest last night.”, Jongin said and elbowed him softly. “My chest, which isn’t covered in burn scars anymore, by the way.”

Chanyeol looked at him. “Really?”

Jongin nodded. “Seems like Yixing hyung healed those as well.”

“Sh! There are Tao and Kris!”, Baekhyun whispered and smiled brightly. 

“Nice weather, Baek.”, Kris greeted them and went to order drinks. 

Tao waved at them and happily smiled at Yixing. Yixing patted on the free space next to him. Tao went to sit down and stopped abruptly. 

“What’s that?”, he asked and his smile faded.

“What do you mean?”, Yixing asked innocently. 

“Those.”, Tao answered shortly and pointed at his neck. His happy expression had turned into something else which Yixing couldn’t quite read. 

“Oh, you mean those hickeys on hyung’s neck?”, Baekhyun asked. “Seems like someone had a lot of fun last night.”

Yixing noticed Tao had clenched his fists. “But… Who… I mean… What…”, he stuttered. 

“Not to brag, but those pretty pieces are my work.”, Chanyeol replied with a smirk. 

Yixing noticed that he wasn’t even lying. It just sounded a lot different from what really had happened. 

“You?”, Tao gasped. “But- Baekhyun… I mean… How could you-”

Baekhyun grinned devilish. “Chanyeol and I decided to have some fun with Yixing. He’s so innocent. You know, it would be a shame not to make use of that.”, he said and bit his lip. 

Tao seemed to almost tear up. In that moment Kris came back with two cups in his hand. He handed one to Tao and looked confused at the thick silence. 

“What’s going on?”, he asked. 

“Chanyeol… And Baekhyun… And Yixing… Hickeys”, Tao only stuttered. 

Kris took one look at Yixing’s neck and huffed. 

“These were on Baekhyun, weren’t they?”, he asked and pushed Tao next to Yixing on the couch. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol burst into laughter. Yixing smiled sheepishly while pulling the plushie out of his bag and hugged it to his chest. Biting his lip, Tao watched the hickeys fade. 

“You are so mean.”, he whined. 

“Tao, you could have noticed yourself. Baekhyun is in perfect mood even though his neck is as blank as his homework paper. How often is that the case?”, Kris said annoyed and started sipping his Vanilla Latte. 

“Why are you mad?”, Yixing asked Tao. 

“I’m not mad.”, Tao said with a pout. 

“You look mad.”, Yixing replied and observed him worriedly. 

“Just… Don’t do this again, okay?”, Tao said. 

Yixing shrugged. “Okay.”

Everyone burst into laughter. Yixing didn’t know what was so funny, but he happily joined them anyway. Tao had moved closer to him and he couldn’t quite describe it, but it somehow felt really good. Just like saturday night he felt calmer in Taos presence. 

A few minutes later Sehun and Luhan stormed into the café. Literally. Sehun was furiously gesticulating and tiny swirls of wind escaped his fingers. They seemed to discuss something, or more, Sehun was discussing while Luhan kept rolling his eyes. 

“Oh shit.”, Baekhyun commented. 

“Trouble in paradise.”, Chanyeol muttered.

On Kyungsoo’s face a satisfied smile spread. Jongin watched him with disgust, then sighed and cuddled closer to his sadistic boyfriend. 

The couple had now reached their table. 

“You know what? Now I don’t wanna go with you at all! Have fun with that…. Bitch!”, Sehun yelled and angrily sat down next to Kris and crossed his arms. 

Without even looking up Kris patted his knee. Luhan looked like he was about to explode. 

“If your jelly ass would actually spend time for something useful instead of stalking me 24/7, we wouldn’t even fight about this!”, Luhan complained. He was still standing next to Sehun, angrily glaring at him. 

Tao threw Yixing a look. He nodded in Sehun’s direction and then glanced at the barista. Yixing was confused. Then Tao mouthed out some words. Suddenly Yixing understood. Proudly he stood up and went to order bubble tea. When he came back, Luhan had taken his seat. Sighing he placed a large bubble tea in front of Sehun and another in front of Luhan and went to get another chair. He sat down between Sehun and Jongin and tried to follow the conversation. 

“Sehun! She was pushed! What do you expect me to do? Let her fall on the ground?”, Luhan asked loudly. 

Baekhyun had clenched his hand into Chanyeol’s shirt and watched them with a mix of fascination and fear. Chanyeol himself seemed to be very uncomfortable. He looked down on the table, as if it was the most interesting object in the world. Kris was completely unbothered by the situation. He just calmly sipped his coffee. Jongin was absentmindedly playing with Kyungsoo’s hands and obviously tried to act as if nothing was happening. Meanwhile Tao was beaming at Yixing and giving him thumbs up. Yixing himself was very proud that he had understood what the other had wanted to tell him. Sehun angrily took a sip of his bubble tea and Yixing was shortly worried if he would choke on the bubbles, but Sehun seemed to have experience and managed to swallow everything and start to talk at the same time. 

“Well yes! How about just let that dumb slut crawl on the ground if she’s too stupid to stand on her legs?”, he said and slammed his cup back on the table. 

It was a miracle it didn’t splash everywhere, Yixing thought. Sehun definitely had done this countless times before. Yixing noticed that Kyungsoo seemed to have the time of his life. He was watching the discussion with a huge smile on his face and Yixing couldn’t other than to wonder if he maybe was the devil after all. 

“Language, young man!”, a voice behind them said firmly. 

Junmyeon had arrived and he didn’t look too pleased. He leaned forward to kiss Kris and then got himself a chair to sit next to Kyungsoo. 

“What is going on?”, he asked. 

“Luhan is a cheating asshole!”, Sehun said. 

“Sehun is a jelly little bitch.”, Luhan replied. 

“One more swear word and I will ban you both from movie night!”, Junmyeon threatened. 

They started to pout in unison and crossed their arms. 

“You realise that outside there’s a huge storm? I nearly got killed by a falling branch. You all would be half orphans now if Minho hadn’t pulled me aside in the last second!”, he said angrily. 

Kris’ head jerked up. “Minho?”, he asked “The Minho?”

Junmyeon shot him an annoyed glare. “Yes, the Minho that I have been friends with since High School, stop the jealousy now and help me calm this storm.”

Kris suddenly seemed way more into the situation than before. 

“Sehun, stop stalking Luhan and go to your classes and Luhan, next time use your fucking powers to catch cheerleaders from falling on the ground, especially if your bratty boyfriend is watching!”, he said firmly. 

Sehun and Luhan didn’t reply, but both started to sulk on their own. 

Tao again stared at Yixing. 

Yixing looked at him questioning. “What?”

“The storm… Sehun is still angry.”, Tao said in mandarin. 

“Oh…”, Yixing smiled. “Sure.” He reached out for Sehun, but the maknae flinched away. 

“Don’t sabotage my anger!”, he hissed. 

“I don’t… I thought you could need a hug.”, Yixing said softly. 

He looked down and pretended to sniff. 

“Sehun! Now you made Yixing sad! How dare you?”, Baekhyun said indignantly. 

He obviously looked through their act, as well as Chanyeol who hid a smile behind his mug and hastily took a sip of his coffee. 

Sehun suddenly looked a lot more sorry. 

“Oh, no, hyung I didn’t mean to be rude…”, he hurried to say. “A hug would be great.”

Yixing smiled satisfied and pulled Sehun into his arms. He made sure to touch Sehun’s bare arm with his hand. A short glance outside told him it worked. The storm stopped almost instantly. At the same time he felt bottled up anger, jealousy and sadness curl up in him. He felt bad for Sehun. If he had just told Luhan how he felt he might have listened. A wave of loneliness and fear to be replaced spread in Yixing and he felt himself tearing up. Sehun obviously was a lot stronger and better in hiding his feelings than Yixing. Everyone watched in horror how Yixing’s happy expression turned to heartbroken and tears started falling from his eyes. 

“You shouldn’t hide all this feelings.”, he sobbed to Sehun and hurried to pull out Dujiaoshou. 

Luhan watched him with big eyes. 

“Sehunie?”, he asked softly.

Sehun avoided to look at him. Meanwhile Jongin had reached out to patt Yixing’s shoulder, always watched by Kyungsoo of course. 

“Thanks, hyung.”, Sehun mumbled to Yixing and stood up. “I’ll leave. I have homework to do.”

He left the café with another apologetic but grateful glance to Yixing. 

“He’s really upset.”, Yixing explained, who felt Sehun’s negative feelings fade from his heart. “He fears to be replaced by someone better.”

Luhan looked remorseful at his hands. 

“I’ll go apologise.”, he mumbled and hurried after Sehun.

“Are you okay?”, Tao asked Yixing. 

Yixing nodded. “Yes, it’s better already. Don’t worry.”

Junmyeon then bought him a muffin and Chanyeol and Baekhyun made him sit between them so they could cuddle him, always careful not to touch his hands, so he wouldn’t get any more strange feelings transferred to himself.  
Yixing felt good. He found he was actually useful this time and he was proud to have discovered this way of use for his powers.


	7. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dance class and chinese class, he was convinced, that none of them had come to Uni that day at all. And obviously none of them bothered to explain to him why, answer his texts or calls or anything. He felt his insecurities build up again and went to the library to study. Except he wasn’t studying but just staring at the wall, trying to think of a reason as to what he had done wrong. 
> 
> -
> 
> It's a cuddle party!

After Luhan and Sehun made up, the weather had went back to being sunny. Chanyeol and Baekhyun celebrated their 2-year-anniversary and Baekhyun was only seen with a beaming smile, covered in hickeys and Chanyeol’s hands somewhere on him all the time.  
When Yixing left his apartment on thursday however, it was raining heavily. He observed the thick dark clouds with a worried heart and sighed deeply. 

All his friends had unknowingly started to hug him all the time or cuddle him or take his hand when he was next to them. He didn’t mind the skinship or taking off their worries and negative feelings, but today he feared entering the campus. Of course he wanted to help his friends, he just wished they would seek for his healing touch when they really needed it and not casually all the time. Of course he had Dujiaoshou, but he felt it all go through him nevertheless and it only added up to his own stress and worries. 

Trying to cheer himself up, knowing too well what expected him today, he trudged through the rain and didn’t even try to cover himself as to not get soaked. He didn’t care and he felt a wave of depression hit him. This was gonna be a bad day.  
When he entered the classroom for his music class he noticed Chanyeol not being there and he started to worry. Had something happened? He himself was already late and Chanyeol usually didn’t miss any classes. 

He took his phone out and texted him. 

Yixing: Chanyeol-ah, where are you? :/

But Chanyeol didn’t answer him. Worried and sad, he took out his books and started making notes. If Chanyeol wasn’t attending class, he could at least give him his notes later. It was kind of hard to follow the lecture, since he nobody could help him with vocabulary problems and because his mind kept wandering to Chanyeol’s absence. 

After class he almost ran to the cafeteria, but none of his friends was there. He searched everywhere: in the café, in several classrooms, in the library, but he couldn’t find any of them.  
He tried to call Junmyeon and Chanyeol, texted all of them, but nobody reacted.  
Lonely he went to his dance class, only to notice, Jongin and Sehun weren’t there either. 

His mood didn’t get better even after he healed the sprained shoulder of one of his classmates during practise without anyone noticing. The pain instead pulled his mood even more down. 

After dance class and chinese class, he was convinced, that none of them had come to Uni that day at all. And obviously none of them bothered to explain to him why, answer his texts or calls or anything. He felt his insecurities build up again and went to the library to study. Except he wasn’t studying but just staring at the wall, trying to think of a reason as to what he had done wrong. 

Maybe he had said something that upset them? Or maybe he had done something stupid and they had enough of him? Or maybe something had happened and he wasn’t important enough to them for them to tell him? Maybe they only kept him close because he could make them feel better? After an hour he gave up and went home. 

He curled up in his bed and hugged Dujiaoshou to his chest. 

“I thought they like me.”, he mumbled “Xiao Zhu is right, I’m way too naive.”

Suddenly a loud noise interrupted his dark thoughts. After a moment he realised it was the doorbell. Confused as to who that could be, he went to open the door. It was Junmyeon, Kyungsoo and Sehun. 

“Yixing! Thank god, here you are!”, Junmyeon cried out and hugged him tightly.

Irritated, Yixing stepped back. “What?”

Sehun shook his head and looked at him in disappointment. “Why didn’t you come? We thought something happened to you! Hyung was worried sick.”, he said and pushed past the both of them to enter his apartment. “Uh, nice place.”

Junmyeon released him out of his grip and gave him an accusing look. “You could have just told us if you didn’t want to come.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Instead of making all of us worry. Honestly…”, he said angrily and hugged Yixing shortly and without looking at him. 

Yixing stared at the three in confusion. “What are you talking about? I searched for you guys all day…”

Kyungsoo, Junmyeon and Sehun exchanged glances. 

“Did you forget our monthly sleepover slash movie night slash bonding time?”, Sehun asked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”, Yixing said.

The three stared at him in confusion and he stared back, equally irritated. 

“But we told you we were doing this thing, right?”, Junmyeon asked. 

Yixing slowly shook his head. He still had no idea what was going on and it annoyed him. 

“I thought we told everyone.”, Kyungsoo said.

Junmyeon nodded. “Chanyeol told everyone in the group chat.”, he said.

“Yes, he texted the time and place, I’m 100% sure.”, Sehun agreed. 

Suddenly Junmyeon’s eyes grew big. “Oh no.”, he whispered. “Did we add him?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you idiots forgot to add him to the chat.”

Sehun laughed. “I swear I’ll kill Chanyeol hyung!”

Yixing was still confused. “What is going on?”, he asked. 

“Apparently we thought we had added you to a group chat that we plan this event in, but we didn’t…”, Junmyeon explained. “I’m so sorry!”

“But why didn’t you just call me?”, Yixing asked.

“We have a no-phone rule. We put all our phones away during the cuddle party.”, Sehun said. “A rule which I think is stupid anyway.”

Junmyeon shot him a disapproving glare. “The rule is very much useful, shut up.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes again. “Anyway, Yixing, pack a pyjama, your plushie and come with us. And leave your phone here.”

Yixing crossed his arms. “No. I don’t want to come with you.”, he said sulky. “I have other plans. And you made me sad and worried all day. I’ll stay here.”

Junmyeon sighed. “Yixing… Please, we’re sorry. It’s a cuddle party, you will love it.”

Yixing shook his head. “No! It might be nice for you guys, but I keep being floated with your negativity and I’m so sick of feeling all that jealousy and sadness and stress and all. I have my own worries. Now leave, I want to be alone.”

Sehun approached him with an apologetic expression. “Please, hyung. We’re sorry we make you feel that way. We won’t touch your hands. We don’t want you there for that reason. We want you there because we like you and it’s sad without you.”

Yixing shook his head again and tried to choke back the tears. “No. You don’t know me that long anyway. You can be without me. You don’t need me.” He pouted angrily.

Kyungsoo sighed. “Fine.”

Junmyeon and Sehun stared at him in shock. “Fine?”, Junmyeon repeated unbelieving. 

Kyungsoo didn’t answer but just disappeared in Yixing’s bedroom. 

“What is he doing?”, Yixing asked, but the other two remained clueless as well. 

Kyungsoo came back a second later with Dujiaoshou, wrapped in Yixing’s pyjamas. He gave both to Junmyeon. 

“If you don’t come voluntarily, we take you against your will.”, he said and grabbed Yixing’s arm. 

Yixing instinctively tried to free himself from Kyungsoo’s grip, but Sehun came to help and he had no chance against the two of them. 

Junmyeon led the way to the car and they pushed Yixing inside. Kyungsoo and Sehun still clinged to him and stopped him from getting out of the car. Yixing gave up resisting. A thought crossed his mind, when he looked at Dujiaoshou laying on the front seat, but he pushed it back immediately. No. That was not an option. 

They drove to an apartment, Yixing didn’t know. He soon found out it was Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s. He was secretly glad, it had been a misunderstanding and they hadn’t suddenly started to hate him but Yixing was stubborn and he had decided to sulk. So he did.  
When they got out of the car he tried running away, but Sehun seemed to have sensed it and quickly caught him again. 

They dragged him inside where everyone else was waiting impatiently. 

“Yixing-ge!”, Tao yelled excitedly when they pushed him into the living room. 

Yixing forced himself not to smile. He wasn’t happy to be here. He didn’t want to be here. He wasn’t happy to see them and his heart definitely didn’t skip a beat when he saw Tao’s smile. No. 

The living room of Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been plastered with mattresses and there were pillows, blankets and plushies everywhere. In between there were several tablets with countless snacks and under the window there was a living room table with beverages.  
Luhan was currently switching the CDs, Minseok was feeding Jongdae Pockys, Kris was braiding Jongin’s hair, Baekhyun refilled his glass and Chanyeol was looking through DVDs with Tao. 

“You found him!”, Chanyeol said happily.

“He was in his apartment thinking we ignored him all day.”, Junmyeon said while taking off his jacket. 

Underneath he was wearing a purple pyjama. Yixing noticed everyone was wearing pyjamas. Tao’s was blue with little clouds on it, Chanyeol’s was plain black. Kyungsoo, who in that moment took off his coat as well, wore a similar black one, but with the letters D.O. embroidered on the left side of his chest. Baekhyun’s had black, grey and white stripes. Sehun’s turned out to have black and white squares, Kris wore a green one with little flowers, Jongin’s was red, Jongdae and Minseok had the same blue one with palm tree muster and Luhan’s was completely white. 

Junmyeon handed him his own violet, black striped pyjama and Dujiaoshou and told him to get changed. Yixing decided this was the time to throw another tantrum. 

“I don’t want to. I want to go home.”, he said, crossed his arms stubbornly and pouted. 

“Why do you wanna go home?”, Baekhyun asked. “Why did you come if you don’t want to be here?”

“They kidnapped me.”, Yixing said and pointed at Sehun and Kyungsoo.

Sehun shrugged. “It was hyung’s idea.”, he said. 

Kyungsoo shook his head in annoyance. “Yixing hyung, stop acting so stubborn. You’re just huffy because we forgot to add you to the group chat.”

“What?”, Chanyeol asked. “Of course he’s in the group chat. Baekhyunie added him, right babe?”

Baekhyun stopped pouring juice. “I thought you did.”, he said.

They stared at each other for a moment. “But you were in charge of telling everyone the details.”, Chanyeol said.

“And I did.”, Baekhyun replied.

“Well obviously not.”, Chanyeol said. 

“Anyway. It was a mistake and now you know and you’re here, so get changed and have some fun.”, Luhan said before the situation could get heated.

“How could you not notice I never replied?”, Yixing asked.

He felt silly, but he couldn’t help it. 

“I mean you’re not that talkative in the other group chat either… I guess we just thought you were silently reading.”, Jongdae said.

“And why didn’t you notice me not being here until afternoon?”, he asked.

“We did.”, Sehun replied. “We noticed from the start. First we thought you were late, but after an hour we started worrying. Kris hyung said you might have forgotten, so we went to the campus to wait for you, but you weren’t there. And then we thought you might have the wrong address and went to all our other apartments and then we went to yours and there you were.”

“But I was on campus. I searched for you in every break and then went to the library.”, Yixing said. 

“I guess we missed you. We went around searching as well.”, Junmyeon said. 

“Yes and it was highly embarrassing to walk around in a freaking pyjama.”, Kyungsoo added. 

“Anyway. I wanna leave.”, Yixing said and turned around. He was already at the door when Tao called for him. 

“Gege.”

Yixing paused. 

“Please stay.”, Tao said in mandarin. 

Slowly Yixing turned around. Tao looked at him with big eyes and pouted adorably. His heart did a little jump at the sight. 

“It won’t be the same without you.”, Tao added, still in mandarin. “Please, gege.”

Yixing felt his heart flutter. He knew he couldn’t resist Tao’s begging. A deep sigh escaped him and he silently threw Dujiaoshou on the mattress. 

“Where’s the bathroom?”, he asked.

“Second door on the left.”, Chanyeol answered with a beaming smile. 

“You can also change here.”, Baekhyun said smirking and winked. 

His comment made Tao yell “Shut up” and throw the nearest plushie at him. Which happened to be Dujiaoshou. Then he screamed and held his shoulder. Baekhyun hissed as well and started sucking at his now bleeding finger. 

“Oh my god!”, Junmyeon cried out. “Is his shoulder broken?”

Yixing rolled his eyes. “No, just sprained. Be quiet, Tao, it’s not that bad. Baekhyun-ah, it’s just a papercut, don’t act like you’re dying.”, he said.

“Heal me.”, Tao whined.

“I’ll first get changed.”, Yixing said. This was what he got for being stupid and touching his plushie. After all they all knew what it did. 

He went to the bathroom and changed into his pyjama. When he came back Tao had tears in his eyes and Baekhyun had wrapped his finger in a tissue. Kris and Chanyeol were comforting Tao while Kyungsoo silently snapped a picture of them. Yixing shook his head in disbelief. 

“Don’t be a baby, this barely hurts.”, he said to Tao and crawled over the mattresses to Baekhyun. 

He poked his finger in Baekhyun’s cheek and felt his thumb getting cut. He took Dujiaoshou and watched the bleeding stop as soon as it had started.

“Thanks.”, Baekhyun said. “Juice?”

Yixing nodded. “Yes, please.”

“How would you know if it hurts?”, Tao yelled. As soon as he said it he regretted it. “Oh no, I mean, sure you know, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it!”, he hurried to add.

Yixing just nodded slowly and made his way through the pillows. 

“But this really hurts!”, Tao whined. 

“This is barely a 5. Calm down.”, Yixing muttered and placed his hand on Tao’s cheek.

Tao silently stared at him while Yixing felt his shoulder getting tortured for the second time this day.

“I did this twice today. Touch Dujiaoshou again and you can just endure it.”, he warned as he grabbed his plushie tight and waited for the pain to fade. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry.”, Tao said softly. “I sometimes forget that you feel the pain every time you heal someone.”

“Most people tend to forget about that.”, Yixing said sighing. 

“Can I ask you something?”, Minseok asked suddenly.

Yixing nodded.

“What was the worst injury you ever healed?”

Yixing thought about it. “Physical or emotional?”

“Physical.”, Luhan said.

“Three years ago I was on a holiday with my parents. We went to the sea. We stayed in that hotel and one morning, when I was on the way to the beach, a man jumped off the roof. He landed on the ground a few meters from me. I ran to him to heal him. It was a miracle he was still alive after the fall at all. Most of his bones were broken and his organs were damaged. His legs and hips were completely crushed. It took 30 minutes to heal all the injuries… I… I almost died because of them. Sometimes I still have nightmares of that. It felt like every bone in my body was broken at least once.”, he said. 

He remembered that day well. One of the worst days of his life.

“That’s horrible.”, Junmyeon whispered. 

“The worst was actually that he yelled at me for not letting him die afterwards. And the next day they found him… He had drowned himself in the bathtub.”, Yixing continued. “I went through all that for nothing.”

Tao had tears in his eyes again. Chanyeol hugged Yixing tightly. “I’m so sorry you had to experience that.”, he said.

“But to be honest, emotional pain is way worse. I hugged my grandma when my grandpa died… You probably can’t imagine how it feels to lose someone you loved for over sixty years… It’s the worst. I’d rather have every bone of my body crushed twice than feeling that heartbreak ever again.”, Yixing mumbled.

The others watched him with sad expressions. 

“Your power really is more of a burden than advantage. For yourself at least.”, Kris said.

Yixing nodded. “Yes, but I can help people. That is the important part. My grandma says I’ll collect lots of good karma. And maybe I’ll go to heaven then.”, he said and smiled.

Kyungsoo secretly wiped a tear out of his eye. 

“You’re not going anywhere for now.”, Baekhyun said. His voice sounded hoarse and his eyes were suspiciously red. He pulled Yixing in a hug and quietly sniffed into his shoulder.

Yixing smiled. “So, what is this party about?”, he asked. 

They all sat down in a circle and started to explain the concept of their cuddle party. 

“So we started this a few years ago. Every month we host a cuddle party at one of our apartments. For example this time it’s here. The hosts set the date and arrange snacks, movies, beverages, inform the others about the details, etc. Then we meet at 8 am and the party goes on for at least 24 hours. Whoever leaves before that or uses a phone during the time, or is late has to be punished. The punishment will be set by the others. And we all wear pyjamas.”, Chanyeol explained.

Yixing nodded. “Okay.”

“Which means that Sehunie, Junmyeon hyung and Kyungsoo have to get punished for leaving and Yixing hyung for being late.”, Jongdae said.

“That’s not fair.”, Sehun whined. “We only left because of hyung.”

“And I didn’t know.”, Yixing defended himself.

“I think we should make an exception and set the official start for 4pm.”, Luhan said with a glance to the clock. “Of course that means we stay until tomorrow 4pm. What do you say?”

Everyone agreed to that. 

“So, how about a movie?”, Chanyeol asked.

“Nooo, let’s play ‘Never have I ever’!”, Baekhyun suggested. “We can get to know Yixing hyungs dirty secrets.”

Everyone laughed at this, but they agreed anyway. Baekhyun got a bottle of Soju out of the kitchen and Luhan turned on some music. Yixing was glad that he knew the game. He had played it a few times with Zhixiang, Yien and Jiaer.

“I’ll start.”, Minseok said. “Never have I ever stolen something from a supermarket.”

Baekhyun and Sehun drank. 

“Ya! I didn’t raise you a criminal!”, Junmyeon yelled and threw a pillow at Sehun.

“Babe… We didn’t raise them at all.”; Kris reminded him and earned himself a slap on the shoulder.

“Never have I ever slapped my boyfriend.”, Jongdae said. 

Junmyeon pouted and drank together with Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun and Luhan.

“So violent.”, Minseok said. 

“Never have I ever frozen my boyfriend’s tongue to a lantern.”, Sehun said with a triumphant smile to Minseok. 

“One time…”, Minseok muttered and drank. 

Yixing giggled. This was amusing. 

“It’s a weird feeling, isn’t it?”, he said to Jongdae. 

“How do you know? Did someone freeze your tongue to a lantern too?”, Jongdae asked surprised. 

Yixing blushed. “No, but as a kid I licked one in winter and it froze.”

Everyone burst into laughter. 

“Yixing…”, Luhan groaned with a smile on his face. “You’re really something else.”

“Never have I ever smoked weed.”, he then said.

Jongdae and Chanyeol exchanged glances and drank. 

“Without me?”, Baekhyun asked. “Traitor.”

Chanyeol giggled.

“Never have I ever… asked my best friend to shower with me because I was scared of ghosts.”, Kris said with a glare to Tao.

Tao muttered a “Every time the same.” and drank.

“Never have I ever forgotten my boyfriend at the shopping mall and went home alone.”, Junmyeon said with a bitter smile. 

“Only twice.”, Kris mumbled.

“It was seven times, honey.”, Junmyeon said.

“Never have I ever had sex in a public place.”, Jongin said.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol drank.

“It was-”, Baekhyun tried to explain.

“No need to remind us of the christmas party. Thanks.”, Kyungsoo interrupted him. “Never have I ever tried to steal someone’s boyfriend.”, he said.

None of them drank.

“Boring.”, Tao said. “Never have I ever been in love with me.”, he then said. 

Yixing thought that that was a rather weird thing to say and observed the others. 

“Keep in mind to be honest.”, Baekhyun said.

Still nobody drank. 

“It has to be the truth.”, Kris repeated.

Nobody moved a muscle.

Tao smiled, but it looked forced. Yixing wondered who he had hoped would answer. Everyone here was in a relationship.

“Never have I ever had a crush on a chinese man.”, Chanyeol said. 

Junmyeon, Sehun, Luhan, Tao and Kris drank.

“You never had a crush?”, Junmyeon asked Yixing.

He shook his head. “I don’t think so.”, he said. “But I don’t really know what it means to have a crush.”

“It’s when you like someone a lot and want to be around them all the time and see them smile.”, Luhan said.

“But then I have a crush on all of you.”, Yixing answered confused. 

They laughed and told him that it was different, but dropped the topic anyway.

“Never have I ever wanted to kiss someone in this room, who wasn’t my boyfriend.”, Baekhyun said.

Tao sipped from his drink, furiously blushing.

“Who is it?”, Yixing asked interested.

Tao blushed even more and told him it was a secret. “You didn’t drink?”, Tao asked. 

Yixing shook his head. 

Tao nodded slowly and lowered his head. 

“It’s my turn now, right?”, Yixing asked. 

“Yes.”, Baekhyun replied.

“Never have I ever kissed someone.”, Yixing said.

Everyone drank, except for him. 

“You haven’t?”, Chanyeol asked.

Yixing shook his head and blushed.

“Yixing, could it be you haven’t drank anything yet?”, Luhan asked.

He nodded. Everyone looked at him in surprise. 

“You’re really something else.”, Luhan muttered. 

“So innocent.”, Chanyeol added. 

Yixing felt uncomfortable. He knew he was inexperienced and that even though he was older than half of the others. He lowered his head and started to nervously scratch his neck.

In the next few hours he learned that Junmyeon and Kris once fought so badly, that Junmyeon got scared of Kris and used his powers to push him away. Later on he got so drunk, that he couldn’t remember the evening at all anymore. He got to know that Baekhyun and Tao sometimes used their powers to cheat in tests or exams and that Tao used his power for his advantage pretty much all the time. 

He himself told them about the time he was beaten up so bad by a bully, that he threw Dujiaoshou on him and broke him the leg. He still felt bad for that. And he told them about his last year in High School when a girl tried to kiss him and he panicked and ran away. He got so drunk, Jiaer had to tell him what happened because he didn’t remember.

Now it was Yixing’s turn again. 

“I can also say something I have done and drink, right?”, he asked. 

They agreed and expectantly waited for what he’d say.

“Never have I ever wished for another superpower than my own.”, Yixing said and drank.

Minseok and Chanyeol drank too.

“I wish I could read minds.”, Yixing said. “What about you guys?”

“My superpower is dangerous. If I lose control I could hurt people very badly.”, Chanyeol said with a glance to Jongin. “I wish I could do something more secure.”

“And I wish I had something warmer.”, Minseok muttered. “Like, my hands are always cold, if I don’t drink enough hot beverages my body temperature sinks a lot. It’s not dangerous or painful for myself, I barely register it, but it’s uncomfortable for Jongdae to be with an ice block all the time.”

Jongdae smiled sad and lovingly kissed Minseok’s hand. 

“You know I don’t mind, right? I love you as cold as you might be.”, he said. 

Minseok smiled happily and nodded. Yixing watched the two lovers and suddenly wished he had someone that unconditionally loved and supported him with all his countless flaws. 

“Never have I ever changed the weather just to annoy the weather news guys.”, Chanyeol said, a few rounds later.

Baekhyun, Jongdae, Minseok, Sehun, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon drank. 

“We made a game out of it. 5 points for annoyed faces, 10 for them being speechless, 15 if it’s the complete opposite of what they announced and 20 if it doesn’t fit the season.”, Sehun explained laughing. 

Minseok giggled. “Do you remember that amazing snowstorm last July? A masterpiece. I earned 50 points on that day.”

“Oh, or when Baekhyun and I celebrated Sylvester for the first time and it was 30 degrees and sun on the 1st of January!”, Chanyeol said and smirked. 

Baekhyun suddenly got all giggly and smiled at Chanyeol with heart eyes. Yixing felt a little uncomfortable. He had a feeling what this was about…

“Never have I ever had a secret from you guys.”, Baekhyun said.

“Sadly.”, Kyungsoo commented.

“Seriously, some things you should keep to yourselves.”, Sehun agreed. 

“That aren’t secrets, that are details. We’re talking about secrets.”, Baekhyun clarified offended.

Yixing, Tao and Kris drank. 

“Yixing, okay, he’s only been here for a week, Tao’s is no secret. Tao, we all know. But Kris?”, Luhan asked. “What is your secret?”

Kris shook his head. “I can’t tell you.”

Junmyeon smiled at him. “I probably know it, right?”, he asked.

Again Kris shook his head. “No, babe, nobody knows. And I won’t tell.”

“Someone else, please.”, Kris said when they didn’t stop trying to get the secret out of him. 

“Never have I ever searched through other people’s things.”, Jongdae says. 

Everyone except Minseok, Jongdae and Yixing drank. Suddenly Tao seemed to realise something. He almost choked when he started to yell “Oh my god! I know it! I know it!”, but Kris was fast on his legs and made Tao shut up. 

Irritated, Junmyeon told them about how he once considered breaking up with Kris after a bad fight and then found a message on Kris’ phone which he had sent to Luhan that said how much he loved him and how he couldn’t live without Junmyeon and how this saved their relationship.

Baekhyun then told them the story of how he had read Chanyeol’s diary once and they had a huge fight about it and didn’t talk for a week. His pronounciation was starting to get a little blurry. He kept poking Chanyeol’s cheek, who just smiled lovingly. 

“Never have I ever cried because of a movie.”, Tao said and drank. Everyone else drank too, except for Yixing.

“Never?”, Junmyeon asked.

Yixing blushed. “I actually don’t watch many movies. I never make it to the end because I always fall asleep.”

“Every time?”, Jongdae asked surprised.

Yixing nodded. “Yes, I don’t know why.”

He felt uncomfortable again. He knew he was different than most people and he knew people were usually weirded out by him. It was still knew to him that all of them seemed to like him and he secretly waited for the moment when they discovered he was indeed weirder than they could tolerate and exclude him.

“Never have I ever stalked someone I liked.”, Minseok said. 

Kyungsoo and Tao drank. 

“Kyungsoo stalks everyone. Tao?”, Jongin asked. 

Tao blushed furiously. 

“Not important.”, he mumbled. 

“I just say, watch people while they sleep.”, Sehun said. 

Yixing was confused. He wasn’t sure what that meant. 

“Oh guys, we forgot about something.”, Minseok suddenly reminded them. “We all stalked each other for secret santa.”

A collective groan went through the group and they all drank. Yixing looked sad. 

“I never did secret santa.”, he muttered.

Jiaer had always wanted to do that, but Yien was against it because he didn’t need another reason for Jiaer to search through his personal stuff, as he said, and Zhixiang had agreed. Jiaer had tried to convince them every year. Yixing felt sad thinking about it. He wished he had played secret santa with Jiaer. At least once. 

“You can do it with us next Christmas.”, Chanyeol said and beamed at him. 

“And we will stalk you then too.”, Baekhyun said and winked. 

Chanyeol and Tao simultaneously elbowed him from two sides and Baekhyun complained loudly about none of them understanding his jokes. Yixing just smiled. 

“Never have I ever peed into a potted plant.”, Junmyeon said.

Everyone looked at Baekhyun. 

“Hey, I was drunk and Sehun blocked the bathroom with his eternally long showers!”, he defended himself.

Sehun immediately yelled. “Never have I ever broken into a bathroom to shower with someone else!”

“Oh come on! Now you’re just targeting me.”, Baekhyun whined. 

He, Chanyeol and Tao drank and Yixing watched them with a funny expression. 

“Let’s just play truth or dare instead.”, Baekhyun suggested. 

“Let’s first bake brownies. I really wanted to do that and if possible before dinner time.”, Minseok said.

The baking was a real mess and it was a miracle that despite all the chaos a whole little mountain of delicious brownies was made. They munched the brownies and then ordered food for dinner. They talked and joked a lot and Yixing started to feel happy again. His dark thoughts were chased away from his mind and he enjoyed spending time with the guys. 

It had already gotten pretty late when Baekhyun reminded everyone that they had wanted to play truth or dare. Yixing got super excited because he actually never had played that before but always wanted to do it one day.

“Oh guys… Look, it’s midnight already!”, Luhan said.

“Uh, then the ghosts come out now, don’t they?”, Sehun asked.

Tao suddenly didn’t look very happy. Yixing remembered that he was afraid of ghosts and he wondered if Sehun tried to scare Tao intentionally.

“Bullshit. They only come out around 2 or 3 am.”, Kris replied.

Tao looked a little relieved. Yixing thought it was cute that Tao believed in ghosts. He suddenly felt the urge to hug the younger, but he was sitting too far away and it would be awkward to go over just to hug him. Or that’s what he figured. He wasn’t too sure. Tao probably didn’t even want to hug him. Yixing couldn’t explain to himself where the longing came from. It would probably go away eventually, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> So here is the next chapter. 
> 
> What do you think about the cuddle party? 
> 
> The next chapter will be truth or dare :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> \- Nora


	8. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, since Yixing has never played before, let’s ask him first.”, Luhan said. “I’ll start. Yixing-ah, truth or dare?”
> 
> Yixing decided to take it slow since he didn’t knew the game that well yet: “Truth.”
> 
> -
> 
> The cuddle party continues.

“Okay, since Yixing has never played before, let’s ask him first.”, Luhan said. “I’ll start. Yixing-ah, truth or dare?”

Yixing decided to take it slow since he didn’t knew the game that well yet: “Truth.”

“Hmm, okay.”, Luhan thought about it for a second. “How about this: Did you ever regret using your powers?”

Yixing didn’t even hesitate before saying: “No.”

“Not even when the man killed himself?”, Sehun asked. 

Yixing shook his head. “No, at least I gave him a chance.”

“Such an angel. Okay, you have to pick someone, hyung.”, Chanyeol said.

Yixing looked around. “Junmyeon hyung.”, he said. “Truth or dare?”

“I kind of want to say truth, but to show you the game a little, I take dare.”, Junmyeon answered with a smile. 

“Now it gets interesting.”, Baekhyun said and excitedly clapped his hands. 

“Okay… I dare you to...take off your shirt for the rest of the game.”, Yixing said and quickly glanced at Kris for approval. 

Kris just smiled and helped Junmyeon out of his pyjama shirt.Junmyeon laughed embarrassed. . “I can’t believe innocent Yixing is making me do this!”, he said.

His body was surprisingly muscular. Yixing hadn’t known that Junmyeon exercised a lot. The very defined six pack was now on full display and Kris suddenly got very touchy. 

“Baekhyun! ONLY Junmyeon!”, Luhan yelled and Yixing saw how Baekhyun hastily buttoned his shirt again. 

“Junmyeon’s turn.”, Minseok said. 

“Okay. Jongdae, truth or dare?”, Junmyeon asked.

“TRUTH!”, Minseok answered for him.

Jongdae just shrugged and nodded, ignoring the disapproving glare Baekhyun gave him. 

“Okay then.. What was the last lie you told?”, he asked.

“Ooouh, risky!”, Sehun said happily and grinned. 

Jongdae burst into laughter. “It’s pretty lame actually. I told the girl that sits next to me in class that I was sick this morning.”

“I am disappointed but not surprised.”, Baekhyun mumbled.

“Jongin, truth or dare?”, Jongdae asked.

“Dare.”, Jongin said without hesitation. 

Kyungsoo didn’t look very happy, but Jongin himself seemed to be very excited. 

“I dare you to eat a whole piece of garlic and then kiss Kyungsoo.”, Jongdae said. “Kyungsoo hates garlic.”, he explained for Yixing. 

Kyungsoo was sending Jongdae death glares. Suddenly Jongin was gone and they could hear him in the kitchen. A second later he appeared next to Kyungsoo again, chewing something.   
Kyungsoo made a face, but didn’t push him away when he leaned over to passionately kiss him. 

“Oh wow, Soo hasn’t looked that disgusted since Kris shaved his head two years ago.”, Baekhyun giggled. 

Jongin smiled innocently at Baekhyun. “Hyung…”, he said. 

Baekhyun smiled widely. “Dare.”, he said.

Kyungsoo leaned over and whispered something in Jongin’s ear. Jongin started grinning. “I dare you to eat a whole cucumber over the evening.”, he said.

Baekhyun’s smile faded and he made a choking sound, looking like he was about to throw up. Yixing was confused. 

“There is nothing Baekhyun hates more than cucumber.”, Chanyeol explained to him. 

“But we never buy cucumber and we can’t leave the house!”, Baekhyun said hopeful. 

“Uhm.”, Chanyeol said. “Actually we do have cucumber.”

Baekhyun looked like Chanyeol had just told him his grandma died. 

“What?”, he asked and his voice broke. “But why?”

Chanyeol seemed a little uncomfortable now. “Kyungsoo asked me to buy it.”

“YOU PLANNED THIS!”, Baekhyun yelled and pointed at Kyungsoo who just smiled satisfied. 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol like he had betrayed him and reluctantly went to the kitchen to get the cucumber. Chanyeol, who seemed to feel like he had to make it up to his boyfriend, cut it in slices and started feeding him since Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to actually put it in his mouth.   
After slowly chewing and swallowing the first slice, Baekhyun looked like he was about to murder Kyungsoo and asked him: “Fine. Satan, truth or dare?”

Kyungsoo, very courageously, answered “dare”. 

“Let me style your hair and keep it that way until you’re home.”, Baekhyun said and stood up. 

“Did you just spit in your hand?”, Sehun asked when Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s hair and started to mess it up. Baekhyun didn’t answer and just aggressively ruined Kyungsoo’s hairstyle. Then he went back to Chanyeol, who continued feeding him cucumber slices. Jongin inspected Kyungsoo’s new hairstyle and smiled encouragingly, but it seemed very forced. 

“Tao, truth or dare?”, Kyungsoo then asked.

“Truth… Or no!!! I take dare.”, Tao answered. 

Kyungsoo grinned evil. “I dare you to slap Baekhyun hyung whenever someone says ‘dare’.”

Tao somehow looked relieved and nodded. 

“Thanks for accepting the dare I dared you, please dare to do the dare.”, Kyungsoo said and smiled at Tao. 

Baekhyun looked like he was holding back very hard from strangling Kyungsoo right then and there when Chanyeol fed him another slice of cucumber while Tao hit him four times. 

Then Tao hit him one more time while asking: “Sehun, truth or dare?”

“Yeah, Sehun, truth or dare?”, Kyungsoo asked and watched Tao slapping Baekhyun with shining eyes. 

“Truth.”, Sehun said. 

“Oh, I hoped you would say ‘dare’.”, Kyungsoo said. 

Chanyeol threw a pillow at him while Tao hit Baekhyun who screamed in frustration. 

“Okay, Sehun, did you ever consider cheating on Lu-ge?”, Tao asked.

Luhan suddenly stared at Sehun with great interest. Sehun kept quiet for a long time. 

“Fucking answer already!”, Luhan growled.

Sehun shot him an apologetic glare. “I just went through every of our fights in my head, but no, actually I never considered that.”

“Awww.”, Junmyeon cooed and smiled at Sehun, who pressed a kiss to Luhan’s temple.

“Kris hyung, truth or dare?”, Sehun then asked while putting an arm around Luhan.

“Truth.”, Kris answered.

“Oh hyung, you did not think that through…”, Sehun said: “What is your secret?”

“Ouuh, but that’s mean. He cares so much about it.”, Yixing said.

Kris just called Sehun a brat and sighed.

“My secret is that I have booked a nice trip for me and Junmyeon next summer. I wanted to surprise him, but here we go.”

Junmyeon screeched in excitement. Yixing smiled at them. That was really nice of Kris. Then he noticed Kris winking at Tao and Yixing realised that maybe Kris hadn’t told the whole truth…

“Okay, who hasn’t been asked yet? I lost the overview.”, Kris then said.

Chanyeol, Minseok and Luhan raised their hands and said they hadn’t yet. 

“Okay, hyung, truth or dare?”, Kris said, looking at Minseok.

“Truth.”, Minseok said without hesitation. 

“What’s your greatest fear?”, Kris asked.

Minseok quietly thought about it for a moment. 

“I fear the most, that I could lose control over my powers and hurt Jongdae.”, he then said softly. 

Jongdae looked like he was touched and Yixing could swear he saw him tearing up a little. But then Jongdae started laughing it off.

“You watched too much ‘Frozen’.”, he told Minseok and kissed him on the cheek. 

Baekhyun instantly started to sing: “Let it go, let it goooo.”

“Can’t hold it back anymoooore.”, Chanyeol joined in. 

It lead to them all singing “Let it go” before Minseok asked Chanyeol “Truth or dare?” and Chanyeol picked dare.

“Traitor.”, Baekhyun muttered when Tao hit him again. 

Minseok smiled. “You know what I always wondered? What happens if we put our hands together? Yours make fire and mine ice. I wanna know who would be stronger.”

“So you freeze his hands while he burns yours until one lets go?”, Junmyeon asked sceptically.”Do you think that’s a good idea? When you did that with me, our hands froze together and Chanyeol had to melt the ice.”

Minseok giggled at the memory.   
He and Chanyeol sat down in front of each other and touched their hands. The familar white covered Minseok’s hands and tiny flames were dancing on Chanyeol’s fingers and… that was it. Then Chanyeol suddenly sneezed and put the pillow on fire. Minseok flinched back and Junmyeon urgently extinguished the fire. 

“I guess I won.”, Chanyeol grinned. “Luhan hyung, truth or-” he looked at Baekhyun. “Or the other option?”

Baekhyun glanced at him gratefully and Luhan picked truth. 

“What was the scariest thing that ever happened to you?”, Chanyeol asked and stuffed another slice of cucumber in Baekhyun’s mouth. 

Luhan answered without even thinking for a second: “The night when I woke up because I heard noises in the kitchen. Sehun wasn’t there because he was at his parent’s for the weekend and I thought someone broke into out apartment. I was scared to death, but it turned out it was just Tao, who was stealing food from our fridge in the middle of the night.”

“Didn’t have to hit me with a broomstick.”, Tao mumbled. 

“You were lucky I didn’t drop a table on you.”, Luhan replied. 

Junmyeon shook his head in disbelief. “Our fridge is always full, why do you even go around stealing food?”, he asked.

“Because you never buy chocolate pudding. Lu-ge does. It’s delicious!”, Tao defended himself.

“And unhealthy.”, Junmyeon mumbled. 

“Okay, my turn.”, Luhan interrupted their bickering. “Yixing, truth or dare?”

Baekhyun screamed in frustration again and almost bit Chanyeol’s finger, who was just feeding him the next slice of cucumber. Kyungsoo giggled quietly. 

“Dare.”, Yixing said courageously. 

Luhan looked a little insecure as to how far he could go with Yixing. 

“Take your shirt off as well.”, he said.

A yelp was heard, but Yixing wasn’t sure who it was even though it did sound a little like Tao. He slowly took off his shirt and revealed his muscular body with pretty defined abs. Tao coughed violently and muttered something about “Choked on the juice.” Yixing blushed under the stares and quickly asked Junmyeon: “Truth or dare, hyung?”

“Truth.”, Junmyeon answered. 

“Okay, how did you meet Kris?”, Yixing asked.

Junmyeon smiled widely.

“I was in China to learn some Chinese and that handsome boy crashed into me. He was a little drunk and tried to fly… The next day we met again in a shopping mall, such a coincidence, and Kris asked me for my number. We texted and facetimed for a year until Kris and his best friend-”, he pointed at Tao. “-got into the exchange program and moved to Korea for college. We started dating a couple of weeks later.”

“Awww, that is so cute!”, Yixing said and smiled happily.

Junmyeon beamed at Kris and kissed him softly. Then he turned to Jondae and asked: “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”, Jongdae answered and Minseok gasped. 

Baekhyun got slapped again and Minseok glared at Junmyeon warningly. Kris whispered something to Junmyeon who smiled innocently and said: “I dare you to hug Yixing for the next five minutes.”

Yixing blushed and looked down at his half naked body. He giggled shyly. Minseok didn’t look happy and for some reason Tao didn’t either. Yixing figured, he still had some juice in his lung or something. Jongdae sighed, kissed Minseok and moved behind Yixing to hug him. Kris started a timer. Resting his chin on Yixing’s naked shoulder, Jongdae asked Jongin: “Truth or dare?”

Jongin answered ‘truth’.

“Okay, I know we ask this every time, but once again for Yixing to understand: why do you love Kyungsoo?”, Jongdae asked.

Jongin got a dreamy smile on his face. While staring at Kyungsoo he said: “He’s just so sweet. He knows everything about me, he knows me better than anyone else, and he would literally do anything for me. He would probably even kill for me and he always believes in me and trusts me… well most of the time… and he’s so cute and squishy and-”

He went on listing all of Kyungsoo’s perks for quite a while until he got cut off by Sehun making vomiting noises and Baekhyun telling him he should go see a psychologist.

Jongin then asked Baekhyun: “Truth or dare?” and Kyungsoo giggled when Baekhyun spat a cucumber back in Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol looked slightly disgusted and sighed deeply. 

“The only reason why I like this game: not truth.”, Baekhyun said after thinking about it for a while. .

“I dare you to…”, Jongin started and Baekhyun got hit. Jongin still seemed to think about what he should dare Baekhyun, because he was quiet for a moment. 

“Okay, so I dare you to scroll through your phone and randomly pick a photo without looking and show everyone.”, Jongin said then. 

Baekhyun didn’t seem bothered, but Chanyeol suddenly had horror written on his face. 

“I don’t think that’s a good dare. Can’t you say something else?”, Chanyeol asked. 

They started discussing, whether or not it was a good dare until Kris interrupted them. 

“We can’t use phones.”, he said and ended the discussion.

Chanyeol looked relieved. 

“BEEP BEEP BEEP”, they got interrupted by Kris’ timer and Minseok groaned: “Finally!”, when Jongdae let go of Yixing and went back to cuddle his boyfriend. 

“Okay, then I dare you…”, Jongin said and Baekhyun glared at Tao. “To hug Yixing for ten minutes.” Tao hit Baekhyun and Baekhyun loudy complained that it was harder than before.

Yixing silently was very happy about this. The hug had been very warm and he didn’t feel so naked when he got hugged.   
Baekhyun moved to Yixing and snuggled up to him. Chanyeol handed Yixing the cucumbers to feed Baekhyun while Tao kept mumbling ‘dare’ and hit Baekhyun. Chanyeol then went to throw away the spat out slice of cucumber that was still in his hand. When he returned he noticed Yixing absentmindedly eating the cucumbers instead of feeding Baekhyun, but he decided not to say anything. 

Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo: “Truth or that other thing?”

“What other thing?”, Kyungsoo asked with an innocent smile. 

With clenched teeth Baekhyun said: “Dare.”

Tao hit him so hard that Baekhyun screamed and Yixing just silently took Baekhyun’s hand. Tao didn’t notice though.

“Not dare.”, Kyungsoo answered and Yixing flinched when he felt Baekhyun’s pain from getting hit transfer to his body. 

“Why are you enjoying seeing me suffer?”, Baekhyun asked.

“You’re not even getting beaten right now, Yixing hyung is cheating for you.”, Kyungsoo answered. 

Yixing looked up in surprise, a cucumber between his lips and still holding onto Baekhyun’s hand.

Tao’s eyes grew big when he realised he had slapped Yixing instead of Baekhyun and started apologising over and over again.

“Tao, truth or dare?”, Kyungsoo then asked and Tao only patted Baekhyun softly.

Since nobody had said anything about the cucumbers, Yixing just kept munching them and Baekhyun squeezed his hand softly to show him he appreciated it. 

“Truth.”, Tao answered. 

“Okay. Tao, answer honestly, is there anything you would like to tell Yixing?”, Kyungsoo asked and everyone held their breath. 

Tao blushed furiously and Yixing looked at him in confusion.

“Uhm… I… I guess yes. There is something I should tell him sometimes.”, Tao muttered and quickly added: “OKAY MY TURN, SEHUN TRUTH OR DARE?” and hit Baekhyun.

Yixing remained confused. 

“But what do you want to tell me-”

“Don’t pressure him, Yixing, he won’t survive this night if you push the topic.”, Junmyeon said with a soft smile.

“What, uh… okay.”, Yixing said, but kept staring at Tao confused and curiously.

In that moment the alarm went off again and Baekhyun returned to his place next to Chanyeol. Chanyeol took the cucumbers again and started feeding Baekhyun.

Sehun smirked. “Dare, just to see Baekhyun hyung getting slapped.”

Tao hit Baekhyun, who choked and spat another slice of cucumber in Chanyeol’s hand, who scrunched his face in disgust and glared at Kyungsoo. 

“I dare you to… to eat the rest of the cucumber for hyung. The choking noises drive me crazy.”, Tao said. “And you have to eat the spat out slice too.”, he added. 

“Eeeew.”, Yixing said and crunched his nose.

Sehun looked plain disgusted and cursed at Tao while eating the spat out cucumber from Chanyeol’s hand and took the bowl with the remaining slices with him. Chanyeol went to wash his hand and Baekhyun accompanied him to brush his teeth. 

“I need to get this disgusting taste out of my mouth before I throw up.”, he said. 

“Hyung, truth or dare?”, Sehun asked Kris and Baekhyun, who just came back from brushing his teeth, got slapped.

“I still hate you for ruining my surprise.”, Kris said. “Dare.”

“I think my shoulder might be fractured from all the slaps.”, Baekhyun complained. 

“Let me put Makeup on you.”, Sehun dared Kris grinning. 

Kris held back some curses because Junmyeon gave him a strict glare and let himself being painted on by Sehun. In the end he looked like a clown that fell into the Make-up-case of a Kardashian.  
Sehun though looked very proud and they all laughed.

“You’re still pretty.”, Junmyeon said and Kris suddenly looked a lot less salty. 

“Hyung, truth or dare?”, Kris asked Minseok. 

“Dare!”, Jongdae screamed for him. 

“I will cry if I get hit one more time!”, Baekhyun threatened, but nobody listened to him. 

“I dare you to…”, Kris said and Tao slapped Baekhyun. “Kiss someone in this room that isn’t your boyfriend.”

Jongdae made a face. Minseok looked around. His eyes rested on Baekhyun, but Chanyeol made a threatening face and literally just started to growl. 

“Maybe I should take revenge on Kyungsoo and pick Jongin?”, Minseok thought out loud. 

“Don’t you dare.”, Kyungsoo said and looked so threatening that Minseok kept thinking. 

“Hmm… I don’t want Yixing’s first kiss to be because of a game.”, he said. “Oh, wait I have an idea! I can take anyone but my boyfriend, right Kris?”, he asked. 

Kris nodded slowly. 

“Fine. Kris then.”, Minseok said. 

“Damn it, I didn’t think that through!”, Kris mumbled. 

Junmyeon and Jongdae exchanged suffering glances while Minseok crawled over to Kris. 

“Where?”, he asked.

And Junmyeon answered “Cheek!”, before anyone else can say something. Jongdae sighed in relief. Minseok quickly kissed Kris on the cheek and went back to Jongdae who clinged onto him and spread small kisses all over his neck.

Yixing giggled at the possessiveness all of them radiated and shortly wished he had someone like that too. 

“Chanyeol, truth or dare?”, Minseok asked. 

“Truth.”, Chanyeol answered with a short glance to his suffering boyfriend. 

“Okay, why did you look so shocked when we mentioned pictures on Baekhyun’s phone? You have to tell us about an embarrassing picture in there.”, Minseok said. “And don’t you dare to lie. Tomorrow we can check for proof.”

Chanyeol sighed and told them about the one time he was high and sent Baekhyun pictures of himself naked with paint on certain body parts.  
Baekhyun burst into laughter. 

“Babe, I deleted those a long time ago.”, he said.

Chanyeol laughed in relief.

“They were all blurry anyway. The ones I took of you with the Polaroid camera are way better.”, Baekhyun added.

Chanyeol blushed and Yixing felt a little uncomfortable and naked. Which he was partly.

“Luhan hyung, truth or dare?”, Chanyeol quickly asked to change the topic. 

“Truth.”, Luhan said. 

“Boooooring!”, Sehun yelled. 

Luhan elbowed him and looked at Chanyeol expectantly. 

“What is the worst thing you could imagine us doing to you?”, Chanyeol asked., 

Luhan thought about it for a moment. “The worst thing you could do is make me eat seafood since I’m allergic to that.”, he said. “Yixing, truth or dare?”

“My shoulder feels numb.”, Baekhyun muttered. 

“My hand hurts from hitting him.”, Tao complained. 

Baekhyun glared at him. “Seriously?”

Tao fidgeted a little in his place and a second later Baekhyun held his shoulder with a painful expression. 

“Did you just stop time to hit me even more?”, he asked.

“Tao!”, Junmyeon said and glared at him disapproving.

Tao innocently ignored the question and focused on Yixing. 

“Does anyone has something they wanna ask Yixing?”, Luhan asked. 

“Who in this room would you kiss if you had to?”, Baekhyun blurted out and Tao hit him instinctively. 

Yixing blushed. “Do I have to-”

“Yes.”

“Well… You’re all in a relationship and I don’t want to interfere, so I guess I would kiss Tao.”, Yixing said shyly. 

Tao suddenly looked wide awake and jumped up. Yixing looked at him in shock. Did Tao hate the idea so much? 

“Only if I had to of course.”, Yixing added. 

Tao sat down very abruptly. 

“How about we change the order to make sure not the same people ask each other?”, Junmyeon suggested. 

“Means Yixing can choose freely.”, Kris added. 

Yixing slowly looked around and locked eyes with Tao whose glance kept flickering to Yixing’s naked upper body. 

“Taozi…”, he said. “Do you choose truth or dare?”

Tao seemed to have trouble breathing for some reason. 

“Dare.”, he said a little out of breath.

Yixing smiled softly and blinked a few times. 

“Okay then I dare you to…”, he said then. “I dare you to stop hitting Baekhyun.”

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then a loud cheer cut through the room and Baekhyun jumped up to Yixing and hugged him happily. 

“Thanks, hyung, you’re the best!”, he yelled.

Tao looked taken by surprise and maybe a little disappointed. 

“Your turn, Tao.”, Yixing said innocently. 

“Chanyeol hyung, truth or dare?”, Tao asked without taking his eyes off of Yixing. 

Chanyeol picked ‘dare’.

“Good. I dare you to kiss me for ten seconds on the lips.”, Tao said, still not breaking the eye contact with Yixing. 

Baekhyun gasped and Chanyeol groaned. Yixing was shocked. He felt a weird itchy feeling around his heart, but he didn’t know what it meant.

“Isn’t that too mean?”, Yixing muttered. “Can’t you make him do something else?”

“Why? It’s just a game. Baekhyun hyung won’t directly kill me for this.”, Tao replied.

Baekhyun huffed. 

“Yeah, but… is that necessary? They’re a couple after all.”, Yixing said and looked down.

Tao observed him and a smile spread on his face. When Yixing looked up again, he quickly hid it and forced himself to look serious. He nodded. “Okay, maybe you’re right, gege.”

But Chanyeol suddenly reached out. 

“Dare is dare.”, he said and kissed Tao. 

Yixing and Baekhyun gasped and Kris started to count from ten backwards. Yixing didn’t like the situation. He wasn’t sure why, but it gave him a bad feeling.   
When the kiss was over he avoided to look at Tao. 

“Can’t we play something else now?”, he asked. 

He didn’t notice the exchange of glances that went through the group, nor the smile spreading on Taos face or the angry glare Baekhyun shot at Chanyeol.

“Do you rather want to play ‘never have I ever’ again?”, Luhan asked. 

“Or we could watch a movie now.”, Chanyeol suggested. “If you really don’t want to play anymore.”

“Movie is good.”, Yixing mumbled. 

They gathered around the huge TV and Tao somehow managed to sit next to Yixing. 

“If you feel tired, you can lean onto me.”, he mumbled shyly. 

Yixing nodded but didn’t respond. They started to watch ‘Avengers’ and it really took only five minutes for Yixing to start feeling his eyelids getting heavy. Tao smiled at him and patted his own shoulder. Yixing sleepily put his head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep.

When Yixing woke up the first thing he noticed was that it was warm. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared right into Tao’s face. He blinked a few times and let his glance wander over his face. Tao was handsome, even when he slept. He looked peaceful. Yixing then tried to sit up, but he couldn’t move. Soon he realised the cause for his immobility. Tao was holding him. One arm around him, he held him in place while he was still in deep sleep. Yixing’s heart jumped a little. So this was what it felt like to wake up in someone’s arms… He shortly wondered why Tao hugged him, but then he remembered he had fallen asleep on Tao’s shoulder. He probably had fallen asleep right next to him and in his sleep unconsciously put his arm around him. Yes, that sounded logic. 

Yixing decided to just wait until Tao woke up. Or maybe he would turn in his sleep and let go himself. He continued to observe Tao’s sleeping features and smiled softly. He was cute. 

“WHO WANTS PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST?”, the loud voice of Baekhyun rang through the apartment. Obviously he was already awake. 

Yixing heard a huff and Junmyeon’s whispering voice: “SSSh, Tao and Yixing are still sleeping and they’re so cute! Don’t wake them up!”

“You hit me…”, Baekhyun whined.

Tao opened his eyes. For a second he and Yixing just stared at each other. 

“You… uhm… your arm…”, Yixing stuttered.

Tao’s eyes widened in realisation and he quickly let go of Yixing. Confused and sleepy they both sat up. 

“Sorry.”, Tao muttered. 

“What for? It’s not your fault what you do in your sleep.”, Yixing said and smiled.

Tao nodded slowly. “Right. In my sleep. Yeah…”, he mumbled and turned to look at the others. 

Yixing followed his glance and saw Junmyeon, Kris, Baekhyun and Sehun watching them. Baekhyun rubbed his shoulder and Junmyeon smiled widely. Kris had his face buried in a huge mug and Sehun was yawning. 

“Morning.”, Tao growled. “What are you looking at?”

“Oh, you two just looked so cute cuddling.”, Junmyeon said happily. 

Yixing could barely open his eyes. 

“How late?”, he mumbled.

“Ten.”, Sehun answered with another yawn.

Next to them a huge pile of blankets started to move. 

“Why is everyone so loud?”, Minseok’s voice sounded muffled from the pile.

“I just wanted to know what everyone wants for breakfast.”, Baekhyun said and glared at Junmyeon. 

“I’m not eating anything you make.”, Kyungsoo’s voice said. 

Irritated Yixing looked around the room, until he saw Kyungsoo buried under pillows. Next to him Jongin sat up with still closed eyes and messy hair. 

“Then you’ll have to make it yourself.”, Junmyeon said.

“I want baozi.”, Luhan said who was lying next to the spot where Sehun was standing. He pulled at his boyfriends pyjama pants. “Come back cuddle.”, he whined.

Sehun dropped onto the mattress and rested his head in Luhan’s lap. 

“You don’t get baozi. He’s mine.”, the pile of blankets that buried Minseok said with Jongdae’s voice. 

“He means the food not your boyfriend.”, Tao said grumpily.

“I want coffee.”, Minseok said.

“Baekie.”, another half asleep mountain of blankets whined. “Where?”

Baekhyun smiled softly. “Here I am, Yeollie.”, he said. Then he threw himself on the pile. 

Chanyeol’s muffled screams and Baekhyun’s laughter drove away even the last bit of sleepiness and soon all twelve of them gathered in the kitchen to make breakfast. It was mostly just Kyungsoo preparing breakfast though and everyone else sitting at the table watching him. 

“What time did we fall asleep?”, Yixing asked. 

“You around 2 and everyone else around 4 when the movie ended.”, Kris said. 

“You looked cute sleeping on Tao’s shoulder.”, Luhan said smiling brightly.

Yixing looked at Tao. “I hope it wasn’t uncomfortable. You could have woken me up then I had just laid down.”

Tao shook his head. “No, it wasn’t uncomfortable. Not at all.”, he said and blushed slightly. “I was worried to wake you up when we laid down to sleep, but you didn’t.”

Kyungsoo was done cooking and they started eating breakfast. Afterwards they cleaned up and gathered in the living room again.

“What do we do until four?”, Sehun asked and looked like he was about to fall asleep on Luhan. 

Chanyeol came out of his and Baekhyun’s bedroom. He was holding two guitars. 

“Let’s sing.”, he said and gave one of the guitars to Yixing. 

“You can play?”, Tao asked. 

Yixing nodded and started playing a soft melody. Chanyeol listened shortly and started to play too. 

They continued making music and later played cards and video games.  
At 4pm the cuddle party officially ended and they said their good bye. Junmyeon, Kris and Tao brought Yixing home because they didn’t want him to take the bus and he was grateful. When he entered his apartment, he immediately called Zhixiang. He had so much to tell. And for some reason Tao’s sleeping face didn’t leave Yixing’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> So this is the end of Yixing's first cuddle party. 
> 
> Tao seems to be... very fond of Yixing xD 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> \- Nora


	9. Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing had spent most of the week studying. He was diligently revising what he had missed on Friday and was very proud. Baekhyun had added him to a group chat called ‘KoKoBop’. It seemed to be a group chat only for parties. He also found out Luhan was celebrating his birthday sunday evening and they would all go to some club. He was excited since he’d never been to a club before.
> 
> -
> 
> They go to a club and drunk Yixing is flirty.

Yixing had spent most of the week studying. He was diligently revising what he had missed on Friday and was very proud. Baekhyun had added him to a group chat called ‘KoKoBop’. It seemed to be a group chat only for parties. He also found out Luhan was celebrating his birthday sunday evening and they would all go to some club. He was excited since he’d never been to a club before. As for Luhan’s birthday present Sehun had booked flights to China for Luhan to visit his family since he had mentioned that he missed them a lot and they had split the price between the eleven of them.

Since he didn’t know where the club was and Junmyeon didn’t want to risk him getting lost or him forgetting about the party, he, Kris and Tao would pick him up and they’d go there together. He was glad Junmyeon had suggested that because he got lost quite a lot and he needed someone to approve of his outfit before they went there and Kris and Tao were the best choice for fashion advice. 

Around seven he took a shower and started trying on outfits. He ended up with all black. A black and grey dress shirt, tight black pants and black boots. He styled his hair and put on a little Make-up. He hoped he didn’t overdo it. 

At 7:45pm Kris, Junmyeon and Tao arrived at his apartment. He let them in and observed their outfits. Kris had styled his hair back and wore glasses, a plain black dress shirt and black pants. Junmyeon wore a bandana and a jeans jacket over a white shirt.Tao had parted his hair, wore glasses as well and a light blue jacket over a plain white shirt and black pants with black boots. He looked hot, Yixing had to admit. 

“Oh wow, Yixing!”, Junmyeon said and observed him. 

Yixing looked at his own clothes. 

“Is this okay or should I change?”, he asked.

“NO!”, Tao said. “Uhm… I mean. It’s fine. You shouldn’t change it.”

Kris smirked. “Yeah, you look hot. Almost as hot as Junmyeon.”

Yixing smiled. Good then. 

“Are you ready?”, Junmyeon asked. “We meet the others at the club and we walk for about 15 more minutes, so we should go.”

Yixing nodded and quickly grabbed his black leather jacket, in case he got cold. 

In front of the club the others were already waiting. Sehun wore black ripped jeans and a yellow hoodie under his jacket, Jongdae a black and white pullover fitting his boyfriends black and white shirt. Baekhyun had put on a black shirt and a yellow belt and lots of eyeliner. The three of them were standing together chatting. Luhan wore a black shirt and black pants and a red and white shirt. Chanyeol’s shirt was half white, half black and he wore black pants. He was sitting on the small staircase in front of the club. Jongin wore a white dress shirt and black pants and Kyungsoo a black shirt under his leather jacket and black pants as well. 

“Heyyyyy!”, Yixing called for them and waved. “Happy birthday, ge!”, he said and hugged Luhan who gave him a huge smile. 

“Look at you, you look good!”, Chanyeol said and welcomed him warmly. 

“Yes, all black suits you.”, Baekhyun grinned and winked at him. 

Yixing blushed a little and smiled. He wasn’t used to receiving compliments. 

“Let’s go inside and have some fun.”, Luhan said. “And by the way, thank you all for the amazing present! I’ll enjoy it!”

He had reserved a big table in the club and they took their seats. A round of shots was the start and many more followed. 

Jongin and Sehun were the first ones on the dance floor, Baekhyun and Chanyeol soon followed them. Kyungsoo watched his boyfriend with a dreamy smile. Yixing already knew Jongin’s dance moves and he had even seen Sehun’s by now, but their dancing now was different, way sexier. Yixing knew he could dance sexily too, but he was too shy. He only had shown Jiaer once. 

After another round of shots, Luhan and Junmyeon joined the group on the dance floor and forced Kris with them. Minseok and Jongdae followed them shortly after. Yixing still was too shy and so he just watched them. When Jongin forced his boyfriend to dance with him, only Tao and Yixing were left at the table. 

“Don’t you wanna dance?”, Tao asked. “You must be good at dancing if you study it. And Jongin and Sehun always tell everyone your dancing is amazing.”

“What about you? Don’t you dance?”, Yixing asked back and looked at Tao. 

Tao smiled. “I will if you join me.”, he said and stood up. 

He held one hand out for Yixing and smiled seductively. “Are you coming or not?”

Yixing smirked and took his hand. “Alright then.”, he muttered and let himself be pulled to the dance floor. 

Sehun was currently showing off his dance skills as everyone was surrounding and watching him. When Jongin noticed Yixing he smiled widely. He pushed Yixing in the circle and yelled at him to show them what he got.Yixing took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and focused. He concentrated on his body parts and the beat of the music. Then he opened his eyes and he knew his attitude was different now. He started to move. He didn’t look at the others watching him, didn’t notice Tao gasping and Jongin looking at him proudly. All his senses were focused on moving his body to the beat. He knew he looked good right now. He had recorded himself more than a few times and knew exactly what his moves looked like. 

The others joined in after a few minutes and he got distracted by Tao dancing towards him. 

“I knew you were good, but I didn’t know you were this good.”, he said.

Yixing just shrugged. 

In the corner of his eye he saw Baekhyun and Jongdae twerking. He laughed. It looked funny. When he turned his attention back on Tao, the younger observed him with an unreadable expression. 

“What did you say?”, Yixing asked. 

Tao shook his head. “Not important. Wanna drink some more?”

Yixing nodded and Tao disappeared. 

“Xiiiiiing! Twerk with meeeee!”, Baekhyun yelled in that moment and pulled Yixing to himself and Chanyeol. Laughing Yixing did what he asked him to and moved his butt. 

“Hey… Do you want to try something with us?”, Chanyeol asked him and winked. 

Yixing didn’t know what he meant but it couldn’t be too bad. He felt tipsy and energetic. 

“Sure, what?”, he answered.

Baekhyun smiled and dragged him out of the club. Heavily breathing, Yixing leaned against the wall and enjoyed the fresh air. Chanyeol took something out of his pocket. 

“Is that a…?”, Yixing asked.

Chanyeol nodded and lighted the joint. He took a deep drag and passed it to Baekhyun. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”, Yixing asked hesitantly and watched Baekhyun exhale the smoke. 

“You’re gonna love it.”, Chanyeol promised. 

Carefully Yixing took the joint and eyed it nervously before taking a drag. He started coughing almost instantly and Chanyeol quickly took the joint from him. 

“You okay?”, Baekhyun asked. 

Yixing nodded. He just wasn’t used to smoke in his lungs. 

“What does it feel like when it takes effect?”, he asked.

“You’ll probably feel relaxed. Maybe a little giggly… Depends.”, Chanyeol said. 

They didn’t say much while smoking the rest of the joint. After a while Yixing started to feel very calm. All his worries seemed to fade and he laughed. 

“It feels very niiice.”, he said. 

Chanyeol just nodded while Baekhyun stared up in the sky. 

“No stars at all.”, he mumbled. “Seoul is too shiny for the stars.”

Chanyeol grinned. “Let’s get you back inside.”, he said and put his arm around Baekhyun’s waist. 

Yixing followed him. He felt like they had been standing outside for at least an hour. The others had went back to the table and prepared for another round of shots. 

“You guys want some too?”, Minseok yelled at them.

“Definitely.”, Baekhyun yelled back and they sat down. 

“Did you search for us? We were just outside.”, Yixing said and smiled happily. 

“Why would we search you? It’s been roughly ten minutes since you guys went outside.”, Junmyeon answered confused and smiled at Yixing. 

Yixing was confused. It had felt way longer. He sat down next to Tao. 

“Why did you leave? I got us drinks.”, Tao said and looked a bit sad. 

“You did?”, Yixing asked. 

Tao nodded. “Yes, I told you I was getting drinks and when I came back you were gone.”

Yixing looked at him with big eyes. “Ooooooh…. Sorry. Chanyeol wanted me to try something.”, he explained and moved closer to Tao. “Wooooow. These glasses look so good on you. I didn’t know you wore glasses, Taozi. So handsome, wooow.”, he said and pinched Taos glasses. 

Tao looked surprised. “These are fake. I don’t usually wear glasses.”, he said slowly.

“Ah, so that’s why.”, Yixing said and nodded. “That makes sense.”

“Are you okay?”, Tao asked and watched Yixing with a sceptic look. 

“I feel amazing. Do you feel amazing too? If not then ask Chanyeolie, maybe he has some more of this…”, Yixing said. “Your hair looks so pretty, what did you do with it?”, he then asked and started to touch Tao’s black strands.

“Are you high?”, Tao asked.

“Mayyybe. Are you?”, Yixing asked and winked seductively. 

Tao grinned and shook his head. “No, I’m not. But I like this side of you.”

“You don’t like my other sides?”, Yixing asked and downed another shot. “Uh, I think I might get drunk.”, he then said. 

Tao observed him carefully. “I like all sides of you, gege.”, he answered.

“Even my left side?”, Yixing asked and turned around. 

Tao laughed and turned him back. “Yes, your left side and right side and front and back and your drunk side, your sober side and especially your high side.”, he said. 

“I like all your sides too. You’re so cute when you blush. But I don’t like the side that kissed Chanyeol.”, Yixing said and glared at Chanyeol across the room. “He has Baekhyun already, he shouldn’t be so greedy.”

Tao giggled. “Ge… Could it be that you’re jealous?”, he asked.

Yixing stared him in the eyes. “Taozi… I might really be jealous.”, he answered. “But right now I am drunk and high and have already forgotten what we talked about.”

Tao chuckled. “You probably won’t remember any of this tomorrow.”

Yixing nodded happily. “Then you have to tell me. And stop me if I try to run away from a kiss.”

Tao didn’t answer but just kept watching him. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo, Luhan and Sehun were back on the dance floor. Kris whispered something in Junmyeon’s ear, that made him blush and giggle. Minseok and Jongdae were passionately making out and Baekhyun was currently climbing on Chanyeol’s lap. 

“Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air?”, Tao asked Yixing. 

“Oh I’d love to. I went with Chanyeol and Baekhyun earlier, but it must have been hours.”, Yixing sighed. 

“I think it’s been about twenty minutes.”, Tao muttered. 

“The lights are so fast.”, Yixing groaned. “They confuse me.”

“Alright, let’s get you out of here.”, Tao chuckled and gently pushed Yixing towards the door. 

Outside Yixing took a deep breath. “It smells like smoke.”, he said. 

“That’s because people smoke here.”, Tao answered. “Let’s go around the corner.”

He pulled Yixing around the club. Here it was quiet. Yixing leaned against the wall and looked at Tao. 

“Handsome.”, he mumbled.

“What?”, Tao asked. 

“You’re so handsome.”, Yixing repeated and started playing with Tao’s jacket. “You look amazing tonight.”

Tao smiled. “You’re very handsome too.”, he whispered. 

Yixing met his gaze. 

“Your eyes… so pretty.”, Yixing mumbled. “Why are you so pretty?”

“Ge… If I wanted to kiss you right now… Would you run away?”, Tao asked.

Yixing let his glance wander over Tao’s face. 

“Why would you want to kiss me, Taozi?”, he asked.

“Because I like you.”, Tao answered.

“I like you too.”, Yixing answered. “It’s nice having lots of friends.”

Tao shook his head. “No, that’s not what I meant… I like you.”

Yixing nodded. “I know. That’s why we’re friends.”

Tao looked frustrated. “No… You don’t understand! I like you like-”

“Yixing? Tao?”, a voice asked. “Are you here?”

Tao groaned in frustration. 

“Heeeeere we areeee!”, Yixing sang and Baekhyun came around the corner. 

“Oh.”, he said when he saw the both of them. “Did I interrupt something?”

Yixing smiled at him and shook his head. “No, Taozi just brought me here because the light made me dizzy. But we can go back in now.”

Tao sighed. “Yeah… Right.”

Baekhyun looked excited and took their hands. “Follow me, my friends, you are soon going to observe the Baekichine.”

“Baeki what?”, Yixing asked. 

“I am now very drunk and very high and I will have lots of fun on the dance floor and you don’t wanna miss out on that because I’m hot, I’m horny and I want all the attention on me.”, Baekhyun said and smiled widely. 

Tao groaned again but Yixing happily clapped his hands. “You can have my attention!”, he said excited. 

Inside everyone was already on the dance floor again and Baekhyun hadn’t lied. He was giving everything now and received attention of the whole club. Chanyeol watched him proudly at first, but went to claim his boyfriend when he started unbuttoning his shirt. 

“That’s only for me to see.”, he announced and dragged Baekhyun off the dance floor. 

Yixing had no idea how long they already were at the party, nor how late it was, but he felt tired. 

“Taozi…”, he whined. “What time is it?”

“It’s 3 am.”, Tao answered.

“I’m tired.”, Yixing whined. 

“Do you want me to bring you home?”, Tao asked. 

“Go hooome.”, Yixing said. 

Tao nodded. “Wait here.”

He made his way through the crowd and said something to Kris. Then he pointed at Yixing and said something again. Kris nodded and smiled, then pointed to Junmyeon who was dancing passionately with Sehun. Tao nodded and waved at him. Then he returned to Yixing. 

“You took an eternity.”, Yixing said and pouted. “I thought you forgot about me.

“How could I?”, Tao answered. “But I’m not you, ge, I don’t forget about people.”

Yixing pouted some more and clinged onto Tao’s arm. “I don’t know the way home.”, he said. “You need to help me.”

Tao laughed and nodded. “Do you have your jacket?”

Yixing nodded and held his leather jacket up. 

“Good. Let’s go.”, Tao said. 

Yixing snuggled up to him and let Tao lead him out of the club. The streets were empty. Most people didn’t go out on a sunday evening. 

“Aren’t you cold? You should wear your jacket.”, Tao muttered. 

Yixing shook his head. “No, I’m hot.”

Tao grinned. “Yes, you are.”, he mumbled. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t catch a cold.”

Yixing nodded and sighed. “You’re so smart.”, he said and tried to put on his jacket.

“Come, let me help you.”, Tao mumbled and helped him put his arms in the right sleeves. “This really suits you well.”

Yixing hummed happily. 

“I’m writing a song.”, he said.

Tao watched him with surprise. “A song?”

Yixing nodded. “But I still need to come up with the melody and lyrics.”

“So you don’t actually have something yet?”

“I have a title…”

Tao chuckled. “That’s something.”

They arrived at Yixing’s apartment. Tao had a hard time making Yixing go up the stairs and not just sit down to sleep. 

“Keys?”, Tao asked when they stood in front of the door. 

Yixing didn’t answer. He just pouted.

“Ge, we can’t go in if you don’t give me the keys.”, Tao said and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Why would I let you in my apartment?”, Yixing asked and pouted more. 

Tao took a deep breath. He suddenly turned around and pushed Yixing against the wall. 

“Why wouldn’t you?”, he asked. 

Yixing watched him with big eyes. 

“Now give me the keys, or I’ll get them myself.”, Tao said.

Yixing kept staring at him. Then he bit his lip. 

“Is that so?”, he asked. 

Tao was a little taken aback. He didn’t expect Yixing to flirt back. 

He nodded. His heart was beating rapidly and he had to control his breathing. 

“I guess I don’t have a choice then.”, Yixing said and winked. 

Slowly he took the keys out of his pocket and handed him to Tao.   
Tao grinned and opened the door for them. 

“Soooo tired.”, Yixing started to whine. 

Tao shook his head in disbelief. How could he be sexy and flirty in one moment and cute and whiny in the next? Yixing was really something else, Luhan was right. 

“Then I have something that could help you. It’s called sleep.”, he said and laughed. “Let me-”

He turned around to ask Yixing if he should help him with something, but Yixing wasn’t standing behind him as he had expected. Instead Yixing was lying on the couch already fast asleep. Tao smiled softly. Of course.   
He got a blanket from the bedroom and tucked Yixing in. 

“Dream something sweet.”, he whispered before leaving the apartment quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> So Tao is finally getting a bit back... Not much yet, but it's Yixing. He's a bit slow sometimes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> \- Nora


	10. Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is hungover and Yixing is freaking dense. Also thank heaven for Kris.

Yixing’s alarm woke him up at 7 am. Groaning he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around. Why was he on the couch? And why was his head hurting so much? And why did he still wear clothes? Oh. Right. The party. He suddenly remembered. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes again. His stomach didn’t feel good. He crunched his nose and looked at himself in disgust. 

“Ew.”, he said. 

Slowly he crawled off the couch and towards the bathroom. He remembered what Jiaer had told him after his very first hangover: First throwing up, then painkillers, then shower. 

“Urgh, what the-”, he mumbled to himself before he reached the toilet. 

He vomited his dinner and about seven drinks into the toilet and then leaned against the wall. 

“Aiyo..”, he mumbled. 

Somehow he managed to actually get up and brush his teeth. Then he took painkillers and showered. 

How he had actually made his way to class he didn’t know. In front of the practise room he met Jongin who didn’t look very awake and was wearing huge sunglasses. 

“You. No. Follow me.”, Jongin said and pulled him outside. “We wouldn’t survive this.”

Yixing silently agreed, but he felt nauseous again and didn’t dare to talk much. 

“Café. With others. We would die dancing. We danced enough yesterday.”, Jongin muttered and kept dragging him to the café.   
When he opened the door, he could already see all the others sitting on the huge couch, half asleep and with sunglasses or closed eyes. 

“Found him.”, Jongin said and let himself fall next to Kyungsoo. 

“Not so loud.”, Baekhyun whined and pressed his hands against his temples. 

Yixing sat down next to Tao, who grinned at him widely. 

“How are you feeling?”, Tao asked happily. 

Yixing just silently shook his head. Then he lifted his gaze and looked at Tao. “Why happy?”

Tao laughed. “Because I didn’t drink anything yesterday. And Kris didn’t either.”, he said and stood up. “I’ll go get you some water.”

Yixing closed his eyes with a groan. 

“So, none of you plan on going to class today anyway right?”, Kris asked.

Junmyeon who was resting his head in his lap, slowly raised a hand and covered Kris mouth with it. 

“Shh.”, he said and let his hand sink on Kris’ knee again. 

“You’re too fucking loud.”, Chanyeol said and his voice was way deeper than usual.

“Says you?”, Kris asked and lifted one eyebrow. 

“Sssshhhh.”, Baekhyun said. “My heaaad.”

“I need coffee.”, Minseok whispered. 

“You threw the last one up. I wouldn’t risk it.”, Jongdae mumbled and patted his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

Minseok looked like he was about to cry. “But… Oww.. You’re right.”

In that moment Tao came back and handed Yixing a glass of water. 

“Why are you even hungover?”, Tao asked. “Can’t you just make it go away with Dujiaoshou?”

Yixing’s head jerked up. He groaned in pain. “You’re right. Oh my god, I didn’t even think about that.”, he said.

“You… You can make this go away?”, Luhan asked hoarsely. 

“I guess.”, Yixing nodded. “But I left Dujiaoshou at home.”

“Everyone go to Yixing’s home. Kris drive.”, Sehun said and tried to get up, but fell right back on the couch. “Dizzy.”, he muttered. “Help.”

Kris and Tao somehow got them all in their cars and drove them to Yixing’s apartment. They had to stop twice because Baekhyun had to throw up.

When they finally managed to get all into the apartment, everyone fell down on the couch and carpet. 

“Where’s your unicorn?”, Kris asked. 

“I’ll go. You don’t wanna get your arm dislocated. Believe me.”, Yixing said and stumbled into his bedroom. 

He searched between the pillows and under the blanket. Where was it? Then he looked under the bed and finally found it. 

“Why do you hide from me?”, he muttered and pressed the plushie against his chest. 

With closed eyes he waited for it to take effect and took a deep, relaxed breath when he felt his headache and sickness fade. With a smile he went back to the living room. He observed his friends to find out who needed him most.

Luhan was lying on the couch, Sehun next to him, staring at the ceiling with painful expressions. Junmyeon sat on the ground, leaning onto the table. Kyungsoo and Jongin had made it to one of the chairs and Kyungsoo was sitting on Jongin’s lap. Kris was silently massaging Baekhyun’s head and Tao was patting Chanyeol’s back who looked like he was going to throw up any minute. Minseok was sniffing silently and Jongdae watched him helplessly. 

Yixing quickly crossed the room and hugged Minseok tightly. Jongdae rewarded him with a small grateful smile, when Minseok stopped crying and sighed in relief.

“Better?”, Yixing asked when he felt the headache, sickness and for some reason a hurting throat pass through his body. 

Minseok nodded. “Yes, thank you. You don’t coincidentally happen to own a coffee maker, do you?”

Yixing pointed in the direction of the kitchen and Minseok went there with a happy smile. Yixing then looked at Jongdae who could barely keep his eyes open and started patting his hair carefully.   
He felt dead tiredness and a stomach ache and then Jongdae sighed. “Thanks.”

“Yixing.”, Kris said and pointed at Baekhyun. “He’s gonna throw up again.”

Yixing nodded and back hugged Baekhyun, who let his head fall on Yixing’s shoulder. A hurting neck, a horrible pounding headache and pure sickness made Yixing gag for a moment before it passed. “You’re an angel.”, Baekhyun whispered. 

Yixing then went to hug Chanyeol, massaged Junmyeon’s head and patted Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s shoulder and cuddled onto Luhan and Sehun.

“Is everyone okay now?”, Yixing asked and let himself sink into the couch. 

“Yes, thanks.”, Sehun answered. “Do you have breakfast or something?”

“Kitchen. There should be cereal.”, Yixing answered. 

Sehun and Luhan jumped up and ran to the kitchen, followed by Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

“There’s hot choco and stuff for pancakes or waffles too.”, Yixing answered Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s questioning glares.

Soon everyone was gathering in the kitchen and happily chatted while preparing breakfast. Yixing stayed on the couch and closed his eyes. 

“Are you okay?”, Kris asked. 

“Just exhausted.”, Yixing mumbled. 

“But you’re not hurting or anything, right?”

Kris sat down next to him and observed him with a worried expression. 

“No. But try feeling the hangover of nine people go through you.”, Yixing muttered. 

Kris nodded. “Yes, I guess that doesn’t feel so nice.”

“I’m surprised Baekhyun was able to walk.”, Yixing said and shuddered. 

Kris made a face and nodded. “I’m sorry you had to go through all of this.”

Yixing yawned. “At least they’re no living corpses anymore.”

Kris chuckled. “Let’s go make some breakfast?”

“No, I don’t feel like eating.”, Yixing said and gave him a small smile. 

Kris just nodded and joined the others in the kitchen. 

“Do you remember anything from yesterday?”, Tao asked and sat down in Kris’ spot.

Yixing sighed and looked at him. “If you mean me dancing completely drunk or me telling you you’re handsome after Baekhyun and Chanyeol made me smoke weed, yes. And I also remember you taking me home.”

Tao nodded slowly. “And?”

Yixing was confused. “And what?”

“I mean… Uhm…”, Tao mumbled. “About what I said yesterday…”

“About that I’m hot?”, Yixing asked. “You know I meant I was feeling warm.”

“No… About that I like you.”, Tao said and looked at him expectantly. 

“What about it?”, Yixing asked.

“Don’t you have anything to say about that?”, Tao asked. 

“Uhm….”, Yixing didn’t really know what Tao expected him to say. Wasn’t it natural that friends liked each other?

“I appreciate it?”, he tried. 

Tao frowned. “You… You appreciate it?”, he asked. 

Yixing nodded slowly. 

“Oh wow, okay.”, Tao said and stood up. “Anyway I should go to class. Since everyone’s sober now.”

Before Yixing could ask what was wrong, Tao had already left the apartment.

“What did I do wrong?”, Yixing wondered. Then he shrugged. 

In the kitchen there was a loud noise. A second later Baekhyun’s head appeared in the door. 

“Uhm… I might have broken one of your plates…”, he said and smiled innocently.

Yixing sighed. “Okay.”

“Yixing?”, Kris asked and Yixing jumped in shock. He had thought Kris went into the kitchen. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Yixing nodded and followed Kris in his bedroom. Kris turned around and sighed. 

“I’m not sure if you noticed, but-”, he started. 

Yixing suddenly got excited. “OH is this about your secret? Because I’m so excited! I mean some would say it’s too early, but-”

Kris interrupted him with a frown. “Wait! How do you know my secret?”

Yixing laughed. “Ge… It was so obvious. You were arguing with Junmyeon hyung about the marriage thing and then you plan a trip for next summer. If it was just a trip it would obviously be this summer, except it’s something that needs more preparation, for example… you know… a wedding.”, he said and winked. 

Kris seemed to be speechless for a moment. 

“You…”, he started. “You guessed this after barely knowing us and you don’t fucking realise Tao has the biggest crush on you anyone could ever have?”

Yixing stared at him. “Wh-What?”

Kris covered his mouth in shock. “Oh f-”

Tao had a crush on him? Tao was… Suddenly Yixing realised what was going on. How could he have been so blind? Of course, now everything seemed so obvious. Tao telling him he liked him, Tao trying to spend time with him and Tao letting him sleep on his shoulder and hugging him in his sleep. And he had told Tao… Oh god… He had told Tao he appreciated it.   
Horror was written on Yixing’s face. “I have to go.”, he said. “Give me your phone!”

Perplex, Kris reached in his pocket and gave him his phone. “What are you gonna-”

But Yixing had already left. 

While running down the stairs, he dialed Tao’s number. After a few beeps, Tao answered the call.

“What is it Kris ge? I’m not coming back. Do you know what he said to me?”, Tao said and Yixing could hear that he was crying. 

“I know what I said, Taozi. I’m so sorry.”, Yixing said. 

There was silence on the other side.

“Y-Yixing?”

“Yes, I took gege’s phone. Where are you? We need to talk. I think I have to tell you something.”, Yixing said.

“I.. What?”

“Where are you?”, Yixing repeated. 

“Home…”, Tao mumbled. “But what-”

“Wait there.”, Yixing said and hung up. 

He started running again. His lungs were burning and he still felt dead tired, but this couldn’t wait. If Kris was right… His heart started beating faster.  
In about half the time he usually needed, he reached the apartment. Impatiently he ran up the stairs and knocked against the door.   
Tao opened with red, puffy eyes. Yixing instantly pulled him in a tight hug. 

He felt rejection, sadness, loneliness take over and tears filled his eyes. 

“I’m so so sorry, I can’t even tell you how sorry I am.”, he whispered.

“What are you sorry for?”, Tao muttered.

Yixing pulled him even closer. 

“I’m sorry for making you cry. I’m sorry for not realising what you tried to tell me. I’m sorry I made you feel this way.”, he said and a tear ran down his cheek. “I don’t know how I could be so blind, I’m such an idiot, please forgive me.”

Tao didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“You didn’t realise?”, he asked. 

Yixing shook his head. “I know it’s unbelievable and I feel so bad, please don’t be sad anymore.”

“Then… You didn’t reject me on purpose?”, Tao asked.

Yixing smiled sadly. 

“Why would I reject you?”, Yixing asked. 

Tao freed himself from Yixing’s hug. 

“You wouldn’t? Wait, why are you cry- Oh.” 

Tao watched him dry his tears for a moment, then pulled him into the apartment and closed the door. 

“Okay… From the start… What?”, Tao asked. 

Yixing smiled embarrassed and scratched his neck. 

“Kris might have said something accidentally. I mean it’s good… Who knows how long it would have taken me to realise?” He laughed awkwardly. “He says you have crush on me.”

Tao stared at him. 

“And uhm… I mean… Maybe I kind of have a crush on you? I mean I don’t really know what it feels like but… Whenever I see you I feel like I want to be close to you and I want to hug you and I want to make you smile and when I can’t see you, I think about you and miss you and when I woke up in your arms… It felt good. It felt really good and Xiao Zhu says that’s what you feel when you’re in love.”, Yixing explained and looked at Tao. 

Tao looked like he was tearing up again. 

“You’re in love with me?”, he whispered. 

Yixing slowly nodded and smiled. “I think I am.”

Tao silently stared at him for about a minute before he moved. He went to Yixing and cupped his cheek with his hand. 

“Yixing… You’re really something else.”, he said and smiled softly while leaning down. 

Carefully he caressed Yixing’s cheek. 

“This is your first kiss, isn’t it?”, Tao asked quietly. 

Yixing nodded shyly. 

“It’s an honour, Yixing.”, Tao whispered.

Yixing looked at him with big eyes.

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”, Tao said.

“I’m not.”, Yixing whispered. His heart was beating very fast and his breath hitched when Tao leaned a little closer. 

“May I kiss you, Yixing?”, Tao asked.

Yixing nodded and closed his eyes. Their lips touched and Yixing felt like a million small fireworks were exploding in him. Tao’s lips were warm and soft and his hand on Yixing’s cheek was making him feel secure and calm. The kiss was short, but to Yixing it felt like an eternity. A beautiful perfect eternity. He felt like his whole mind was filled with Tao, Tao, Tao. He didn’t even notice that he held his breath until Tao released him.

“So, what does that mean now?”, Yixing shyly asked when Tao stopped the kiss. 

Tao chuckled. “That means that you’re mine now. And nobody is ever going to hug you shirtless again.”

Yixing smiled. “And Chanyeol won’t kiss you again, right?”

Tao nodded. “Only you. If you want.”

Yixing giggled and reached for a second kiss. “Why wouldn’t I want that?”

Tao pulled him into a tight hug. “But seriously, how couldn’t you notice? I literally confessed to you?”

Yixing buried his face in Tao’s shoulder. “I was drunk… And high… You can’t expect me to function like that…”

Tao chuckled and kissed his hair. 

“Well, now you know. That’s all that counts.”

They stayed like that for quite some time. Until Yixing’s stomach started to growl. 

“Hungry?”, Tao asked. “You probably didn’t eat anything yet.”

Yixing nodded. 

“The others will wonder where we are. We could go back to your apartment and try to get some of their breakfast.”, Tao suggested. 

“Or we could order something and cuddle on the couch.”, Yixing said. 

Tao smiled. “I like the way you think.”

They ordered Burger and made themselves comfortable on the huge couch. 

“What are we telling everyone else?”, Yixing asked.

Tao chewed on a fry. “Hmm…”

He swallowed. “I guess we tell them that you are my boyfriend now and that I will not tolerate Baekhyun interrupting our moments anymore.”

Yixing giggled in excitement. Tao watched him with a smile. Silently they finished their food and cleaned up. Then they returned to the couch and Yixing rested his head on Tao’s stomach. 

“What if Junmyeon and Kris hyung come back?”, Yixing asked.

“Then they will probably scream. Junmyeon wanted this to happen from… Well the first day.”, Tao said. 

“And you?”

“Me too.”, Tao answered and started playing with Yixing’s hands. 

Until Kris and Junmyeon returned however, a few hours passed. They didn’t seem to expect them to be in the apartment, because they were talking about them. 

“Do you think Yixing got lost?”, Junmyeon asked while entering the apartment.

“I don’t know. He hasn’t answered any of my calls.”, Kris answered.

“And Tao?”, Junmyeon asked.

“Nope. I hope Yixing found Tao and they made up… Tao was pretty upset when he left.”, Kris replied and closed the door behind them. 

Tao smiled and looked down on the sleeping Yixing that was still laying on his chest. 

“I hope he didn’t get into an accident.”, Junmyeon muttered and turned around. 

His eyes met Tao’s and a silent “oh” escaped his lips. 

“I don’t think he-”, Kris started, but Junmyeon elbowed him softly. 

“Kris… Look.”

Kris turned around and a smile spread on his lips. 

“That doesn’t look like an accident.”, he said. 

“Is he?”, Junmyeon asked and pointed to Yixing.

“He’s been asleep for an hour.”, Tao said and smiled widely. “He must have been tired.”

Carefully he brushed a few strands of hair out of Yixings face and admired him silently. 

“We’re going out for dinner, do you wanna come?”, Kris asked. 

Tao nodded dreamily. “Mhm.”, he said.

Junmyeon observed him sceptically. “Do you listen to what we say?”, he asked.

Tao nodded again, still watching Yixing. “Mhm.”, he said. 

“Tao?”, Kris asked. 

Tao jerked up from his daydreamy state. 

“Huh?”, he asked. 

“Do you and Yixing wanna come with us for dinner?”, Kris repeated his question and couldn’t hide a smile. 

“Dinner is good.”, a sleepy Yixing mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. 

When his gaze met Tao’s, a smile spread on his face. 

“I love dinner.”, he said. 

Tao chuckled. “Kris ge wants us to accompany them for dinner.”

Yixing slowly sat up and sleepily looked at Kris and Junmyeon who both waved at him happily. He blushed and hid his face in his hands. 

“Where are we going?”, Tao asked. 

“We wanted to try that new Sushi place.”, Junmyeon answered. “In about half an hour?”

He dragged Kris into their bedroom and Yixing could hear him giggle. 

“So… I think mom and dad are happy.”, Tao mumbled.

Yixing blinked. “Mom and dad?”

“UHm…..”, Tao acted like he didn’t hear the question, but a light blush spread on his cheeks. “Anyway… Did you sleep well?”

Yixing smiled and nodded. “Yes. I hope it wasn’t uncomfortab-”

“Never. It could never be uncomfortable for me to have you next to me.”, Tao said. 

Yixing blushed and smiled to himself. “Good then.”, he said. “Because you’re not gonna get rid of me again.” He winked. 

Tao grinned. “Sounds perfect to me.”

“Those abs… Are very comfortable.”, Yixing muttered and poked Tao’s stomach. 

“As a matter of facts I know that yours are even better.”, Tao replied with a smirk. 

“It’s a little unfair that you’ve seen mine but I didn’t see yours.”, Yixing said absentmindedly. 

“Are you saying you wanna see them?”, Tao asked and raised one eyebrow.

Yixing giggled and blushed. “Better not. I kind of have that dinner thing with your mom and dad in a few minutes.”

“I shouldn’t have said that.”, Tao mumbled and sat up as well. 

“I’m gonna go change my clothes. If you wanna watch, you can come with me… If not, just wait here for a second.”, Tao said and winked while he stood up.

“You mean that literally with the second, right?”, Yixing asked and smiled up at his boyfriend.

“I can also make it an hour…”, Tao said. 

“Ugh, no. Hurry up.”, Yixing said and crossed his arms. 

When Tao closed his bedroom door behind him, Yixing expected him to open it the second after, newly dressed and styled, but that wasn’t the case. 

“He’s messing with me, right?”, Yixing mumbled and stood up. He went over to Tao’s room and opened the door. 

Tao was in the middle of taking his shirt off. Yixing gasped. Tao noticed him and jumped in surprise. 

“How-”, he asked and quickly pulled his shirt down. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I thought you had stopped time to change and you were messing with me.”, Yixing quickly explained and was about to leave the room when Tao said. “I did.”

Slowly he turned around. “What?”

Tao stared at him in confusion. “I stopped time. Time is literally stopped right now. Look.”, he pointed at the clock. 

It didn’t move at all. 

Yixing’s eyes wandered through the room. Everything was dead silent. No noises at all, no movements, just nothing. 

“T-Time is stopped right now?”, he asked. 

Tao nodded slowly. “How are you moving?”, he asked and walked up to him. 

Yixing watched him. “You’re kidding me right? You didn’t stop time, right? Is this a trick?”, he asked. 

Tao shook his head. 

 

“I’ll show you.”, he said and took his hand. He pulled him across the hallway to Junmyeon’s and Kris’ room. 

“Look.”, he said and pushed the door open. 

Kris was in the middle of putting on a jacket while Junmyeon checked his phone, but they didn’t move at all, as if they were frozen. 

“Oh my god.”, Yixing said. 

Tao nodded slowly. 

“Kris.”, he said. 

“I’m Yixing.”, Yixing said. 

Tao shook his head. “Yeah, no, I mean we need to tell Kris, he studies super powers and special cases and history and stuff. Maybe he knows how this is possible.”

Yixing nodded. Tao snapped with his fingers and Yixing had a weird wobbly feeling in his stomach while Kris and Junmyeon started moving again. 

“TIAN-AH!”, Kris yelled in shock when he saw Tao and Yixing. 

“Tao, we told you a million times, don’t stop time and sneak up to us.”, Junmyeon said. “Wait, Yixing, what are you doing here?”

“He’s immune.”, Tao said.

Kris turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. “He what?”

“I stopped time to change and he walked right into my room. He can move when I stop time.”, Tao said. “Do you know how that could be possible?”

“That’s not possible. You can’t transfer powers… He shouldn’t be able… But I can research in the library.”, Kris said confused and looked at Yixing like he was an alien. 

Yixing lowered his head. Of course something made him weird. Why did this keep happening? Why couldn’t he be normal?

“Maybe I should go home.”, he said.

The three of them turned to him and looked at him in surprise. 

“Why? We wanted to have dinner…”, Junmyeon said.

“I don’t feel hungry… And I need to do some homework I forgot. Sorry.”, Yixing explained hastily and waved at them. 

“See you tomorrow.”, he said and left the room. 

He was almost out of the apartment when Tao caught up to him. 

“Hey.”, he said and grabbed Yixing’s arm. “What’s the matter?”

Yixing faked a smile. “Nothing. I just… I really forgot this assignment and I need to do it.”

Tao observed him with a questioning expression. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I really should go. I’m sorry. We can have dinner some other time.”, Yixing said.

Tao nodded slowly and let go of Yixing’s arm. “If you say so.”, he mumbled. 

He looked sad. Yixing’s heart cramped. 

“I’m sorry.”, he mumbled again and turned around. Without another word he left. He could feel Tao’s glare in his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> I'm sorry for not posting for so long but I'm in psychiatry since 2 weeks ago and couldn't really update. But now I'm back and I'll try to update as often as possible. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like :)
> 
> \- Nora


	11. Day 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing is avoiding Tao and Baekhyun is a gossip queen.

It was Friday afternoon. Yixing had managed to avoid the others all week with excuses about homework and studying. He knew that he acted like an asshole, not explaining to anyone why he was like that. He also knew that he made Tao sad because he avoided him and he knew Tao wanted to finally tell everyone about them, but he hadn’t yet because Yixing wasn’t there. 

Yixing had once again hurried from his class to the library as fast as he could, to not risk anyone catching him and forcing him to meet with them. Suddenly someone grabbed him by his arm. He jerked around and looked at the attacker. It was Tao. 

“What are you running from?”, Tao asked. He smiled sadly and his voice sounded exhausted. Yixing wondered if he had slept at all. 

“I’m not… I just wanted to go to the library, so I can-”

“So you can keep avoiding me and everyone else?”, Tao asked. 

Yixing lowered his head. 

“Can we talk?”, Tao asked. 

“I really need to study…”, Yixing tried. 

“You can study later. I think I should at least get an explanation why you’re avoiding me all of a sudden.”, Tao said. “Don’t you think?”

Yixing nodded slowly. “Yes, I guess you’re right. But can we do that late-”

Tao interrupted him with a snap of his fingers. Yixing felt the wobbly feeling again. Around them all students froze, a leaf that was falling off a tree stopped mid air and Yixing knew Tao had stopped the time. 

“Now we can talk and when we’re done you can go study.”, Tao said. 

Yixing nervously bit his lip. “Fine.”

“So, why are you avoiding me? Did I do anything wrong? I thought you were happy on monday, but then suddenly you ran away and I haven’t really seen you since.”, Tao asked. 

Yixing felt himself tearing up. He didn’t want to hurt Tao. Tao didn’t do anything. 

“No… It’s just. It was perfect, Tao, really. I was happy, I was more than happy…”, he explained. 

“But?”, Tao asked. 

“But… I’m just… I’m so abnormal. Every time I like someone something happens and I’m the weirdo… Kris ge looked at me like I was some kind of alien. I don’t wanna weird you out, so I thought it would be better to stay away… I just… I’m always different and I don’t understand jokes and I need time to understand things and I know it annoys people and I know it’s embarrassing that I carry this plushie and and and-”, Yixings voice broke and he felt tears starting to run down his cheeks. 

Tao just looked at him for a moment, before he pulled him into his arms. 

“Xing…”, he muttered. “Never even for a second would I have thought you’re weird or abnormal. Never.”

“But, but, e-everyone e-else do-does.”, Yixing sobbed.

Tao sighed. “No, they don’t. Kris ge doesn’t think you’re weird or an alien or whatever. He was just surprised because he never heard of a case like this.”

Yixing nodded vigorously. “E-Exactly. I-I’m n-not n-normal a-again.”

“But that’s nothing negative. You are special. You somehow got immune to my powers and I think that is really amazing. And Kris ge has been researching non stop to find out what happened and he will find the answer. Yixing, you are the most perfect and cute and amazing person I ever met, why would you think so low of yourself? Please don’t do that ever again. I was so worried that I did something or you regretted what happened and didn’t want me or…”, Tao mumbled and held Yixing tight.

Yixing felt overwhelmed. Tao’s words were so sweet and this situation was so new to him. Never had someone said something like this to him. Never. 

“You really think that?”, he asked and looked at Tao with puffy eyes.

“Of course.”

Yixing let his head sink on Tao’s shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry.”, he whispered. 

“There’s nothing you should feel sorry for.”, Tao replied and patted Yixing’s head. “But you… You don’t regret, right?”

Yixing shook his head. “No, I don’t regret. I’m so happy.”

“So everything is fine then?”, Tao asked. 

Yixing nodded. “Yes.”

Tao sighed relieved. “Then we can dry your tears now and go to the café and tell everyone about us and give them all a heart attack?”, he asked. 

Yixing smiled. “That sounds nice.”

“If you ever feel like that again, will you tell me?”

“Yes, I will.”

“Good, then let’s go make some fanboys scream.”, Tao said and grinned. 

He carefully wiped away Yixing’s tears and took his hand. 

“Let’s go.”

When they entered the café, everyone was already there. They didn’t seem to expect them because none of them looked their way.   
Kris was reading in a giant old book while sipping his coffee, Luhan was sitting next to Kyungsoo, one arm around him talking with him about something. It amazed Yixing every time how soft Kyungsoo was with Luhan. Sehun was sharing music with Jongin and bobbing his head to the rhythm. Minseok and Junmyeon were looking through a magazine. Chanyeol was writing something that looked like lyrics and Baekhyun was napping, his head resting on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Only Jongdae noticed them and pointed at them in surprise, drawing everyone’s attention to them. Tao put his arm around Yixing’s shoulder. 

Yixing shortly wondered if he was keeping him from running away or because he wanted to show everyone they were together. He didn’t mind. It felt good. He smiled shyly and looked at the ground. 

“Don’t be shy.”, Tao mumbled and smiled widely at the group. 

“Hyung! You’re back! I haven’t seen you in like forever!”, Sehun yelled. 

“You saw me this morning in dance class…”, Yixing answered confused. 

“Are you done with that super huge assignment?”, Junmyeon asked and smiled friendly. 

Yixing blushed. “Uhm… Kind of.”, he muttered. 

“So… Are you staying or will you leave soon again?”, Luhan asked. 

“He stays.”, Tao answered for him and pulled him closer. “Right?”

“Yes. I’ll stay.”, Yixing said. 

“That’s amazing! We missed you!”, Kyungsoo said. 

Kyungsoo had missed him? And he said so out loud? That was new. That was crazy. His heart fluttered a little. 

“Yes, Tao, how did you bring him to leave the library? I tried to treat him for lunch three times this week and he refused everytime.”, Minseok said. 

Tao smiled. “About that… Yixing and I kind of have news…”, he said and looked at Yixing, asking for his approval to drop the bomb. 

“News?”, Baekhyun asked and turned around to look at them. He sleepily rubbed his eyes. “What news?”

“Of course you wake up when you hear the word news….”, Chanyeol muttered. “But what kind of news? Good ones or bad ones?”

“Yixing won’t go back to China, right?”, Jongin asked with a worried expression. 

“No…”, Yixing said and looked confused. Why would he go back to China? He had just moved here…

“Oh thank god! I don’t know what we would do without you. Seriously it was so lame all week, I don’t know how we lived before you moved here.”, Sehun added. 

“Can you all shut up and let Tao and Yixing tell the news?”, Kris said without looking up from his book. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and kept reading. 

“Yes, Tao, tell them the news.”, Junmyeon said and looked a lot like he would coo every minute. 

“Xing?”, Tao asked softly. 

“Yes?”, Yixing answered. 

“Do you want to tell them?”, Tao asked. 

Yixing nervously scratched his neck. 

“Or… You know… We could…”, he mumbled and leaned in. 

He saw realisation in Tao’s eyes and a small smile just before he closed his eyes and their lips met. He barely heard the collective gasp or Junmyeon screeching in excitement. He didn’t really notice Jongdae yelling “I knew it!” or Sehun telling Jongin to give him the money.   
He only felt Tao pulling him closer and his soft lips. He let himself sink into the kiss and took in Tao’s smell. He felt safe, calm and incredibly happy.   
It felt like forever until Tao softly broke the kiss and for a second the thought crossed his mind that it could indeed have lasted forever. 

“Uhm…”, Yixing said and blushed. “So… Yeah…”

“We’re kind of…”, Tao muttered. “Dating?”

Yixing nodded. “Yes…”

The screams of the others were so loud, that the barista sent them a hateful glare.

“How? When? What? WHy?”, Jongin asked. 

“M-Monday.”, Yixing stuttered. “K-Kris hyung told me.”

Silence. Kris slowly looked up from his book and smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“You… You didn’t notice Tao was crushing on you?”, Luhan asked. 

Yixing blushed more. He was uncomfortable. 

“Well now he knows and yeah… So anyway it’s like this now, come Xing, let’s get something to drink.”, Tao said and pulled the embarrassed Yixing with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> Here we go again. I know the chapter is kinda short and there's not much happening but it's cute and I love Taoxing, so... Yeah.
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> \- Nora


	12. Day 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao and Kris go on a spontaneous trip and Chanyeol and Baekhyun have a special idea of comforting their friends.

It had already been two weeks since Tao and Yixing had started dating. Tao had made a habit of picking him up and going with him to Uni. They usually stopped by the café and got themselves some coffee. With the time Yixing had started trying coffee too and he soon found that he really liked it.   
On this wednesday Tao even brought him to dance class. 

“So, what about movie night?”, Tao asked. 

Yixing made a face. “But you know I always fall asleep.”, he whined. 

Tao grinned. “I know. And I love it.”

Yixing pouted. “Can’t we do something else?”

Tao put an arm around Yixing’s shoulder. “Whatever you wanna do, baobei.”

Yixing smirked at him. “Anything?”

Tao laughed. “Sure… Anything you wanna do.”

Suddenly Tao’s phone rang. 

“Sorry.”, he said and answered the call. 

“Kris ge?”, he asked. “Yes… I’m with Xing right now. Yes… Uh… Omg? Really? Are you sure? Yes! Yes of course! No, I don’t have other plans for today. Okay, see you there.”

Yixing crossed his arms and looked at him. “No plans?”

Tao smiled at him brightly. “I’m sorry, babe, but I have something important to do. We can meet tomorrow, okay? Love you.”

With those words he quickly kissed Yixing and ran off. Yixing watched him disappear between the other students. 

“Sure… Love you too…”, he muttered and went to his class. 

All day he kept thinking about the weird conversation between Tao and Kris. What was so important that he cancelled their date night? Yixing’s mood sank then and not even Chanyeol’s jokes during music class could cheer him up. 

“Did you see Tao or Kris?”, Yixing asked him. “I haven’t seen either of them since this morning and they don’t answer my texts.”

Chanyeol slowly shook his head. “No, I haven’t seen them. Maybe Junmyeon hyung knows something…”

When class was over and they left the building, it had started to rain. 

“Oh no. What did Kris hyung do?”, Chanyeol muttered and held his jacket above his head. 

They met a very upset Junmyeon in front of the café. 

“Hyung? What’s going on? You might flood the city at this rate.”, Chanyeol yelled and hurried into the café. 

Junmyeon didn’t answer but silently gave him his phone. Yixing hurried to take a look as well. 

Kris Honey: sorry babe, im in china for the week, ill explain later. Love you!!

“He’s in China?”, Yixing asked and suddenly realised something. “They both went to China… Tao cancelled our date to go to… Oh.”

Chanyeol helplessly looked from Junmyeon to Yixing and back to Junmyeon. 

“Okay, how about we sit down and have some hot choco first?”, he said and smiled while dragging both of them to the big sofa. 

“But why?”, Yixing asked and tried really hard to think of a fitting answer but sadly he didn’t find any. 

“Usually he tells me before he goes and not when he’s already on his way.”, Junmyeon mumbled and looked down. 

“HEY GUYS!”, Baekhyun screamed and ran up to them. “How are you- Oh, what happened?”

“Kris and Tao went to China without saying anything.”, Chanyeol explained while carefully placing their mugs in front of them. “Hot choco with marshmallows.”

“Marshmallow?”, Minseok asked who had just arrived. “I want some too.”

“Is your boyfriend gone to China without a word?”, Chanyeol asked. “Only heart broken people get marshmallows.”

“I’m most certainly not.”, Jongdae said and put an arm around MInseok. “Even though you probably wish I was right now.”

“Babe… Marshmallows…”, Minseok just said. 

“Why would they go to China so suddenly? They took a flight, right? Kris hyung didn’t fly them himself, right?”, Yixing asked without even touching his hot choco.

“I’m afraid they probably didn’t book a flight if they went that spontaneous…”, Jongdae said and hugged Minseok tightly to keep him from stealing Yixings hot choco.

“But that is dangerous. What if they crash? What if they fall? What if-”, Yixing started to ramble, but Chanyeol stopped him with a look at Junmyeon who went pale in worry. 

“I’m sure they are alright. It's not the first time for either of them and until now they've always come back healthy and in one piece. They'll have their reasons. Just… just stay calm and don't freak out, okay?”

Junmyeon most certainly didn't look calm. He looked like he was about to throw up. 

“Hyung… Please… The rain…”, Chanyeol begged. “We're all gonna drown.”

Yixing sighed. He took Junmyeon’s hand and sucked in all the worries and anger and sadness. His poor soul would turn black one day if his friends kept doing this. Satisfied he watched a small smile appear on Junmyeon’s lips and quickly reached for Dujiaoshou. His own worries and pain had multiplied and he needed to relief some of it at least. He grabbed his backpack and froze. Oh no. This couldn't be. 

“Oh no.”, he mumbled and kept searching his backpack for the plushie. 

“What's the matter?”, Minseok asked. 

“Where? Where are you?”, Yixing mumbled in chinese and almost ripped the zipper of his backpack off. 

“Hyung?”, Baekhyun asked. 

“It's not here. I don't have it. I forgot.”, Yixing said and felt panic rise inside of him. What was he supposed to do? He had the negative feelings of two people in him. 

“What's not there?”, Jongdae asked.

“Dujiaoshou.”, Yixing said and felt himself tear up. “I forgot him at home.”

Realisation now spread on his friends faces. 

“Shit, are you sure?”, Chanyeol asked. “Let me see!”

He grabbed Yixings backpack and started searching through it himself. When he shook his head, Yixing started hyperventilating. 

“What if they had an accident?”, he asked. “What if they're dead? What if they don't come back? What am I supposed to do then? I should have stopped him, I should have asked what he was about to do, I should have done something!”

“Yixing! Stop. That's not gonna happen. Everything is fine. You can do this, look at me!”, Minseok said. 

“But what if-”

“No! Look at me! Look in my eyes.”, Minseok said firmly. 

Yixing looked up and met Minseok’s glare. 

“Breathe. In…. Out…. In…. And out…. They are fine. They will come back without any problems and they will explain their behaviour and apologise. Everything is okay.”, Minseok said. 

Yixing concentrated on breathing and let Minseok’s words sink in. He had to trust them. 

“Thank you.”, he said when he felt himself calm a little down. Then he pointed to his mug. “You can drink that if you want.”

Minseok's eyes started sparkling. “Marshmallow.”, he sang and reached for the hot choco.

Yixing still felt horrible, but at least he could think again. He had learned to separate his emotions from his thinking a long time ago. He had to since he felt so many of other people's emotions all the time. He would have gone crazy already if he didn't.

Kyungsoo now joined the group. 

“Hey.”, he said. “Why does Yixing hyung look like his grandma died?”

“Because Tao and Kris hyung went to China and Junmyeon hyung felt like shit and hyung here helped him but forgot his plushie, so he can't get rid of his and Junmyeon hyungs bad feelings and now he feels twice as horrible as before and we can't do anything about it and Minseok hyung drinks his hot choco.”, Chanyeol said. 

“Ah.”, Kyungsoo said. 

“Thanks for your contribution.”, Jongdae said sarcastic. 

Kyungsoo didn't even spare him a look but just sat down next to Yixing and put his arms around him. 

“What are you doing? If you're trying to strangle him, I'll have to interfere.”, Baekhyun said.

“You're all idiots. Just because Yixing hyung has a magic plushie that makes him happy, he's still a human being and normal human beings feel better when you cuddle him, so that's what I'm doing now, but if you don't shut your noisy mouth I'll strangle you, Bacon boy.”, Kyungsoo said and pulled Yixing closer. 

Yixing sighed. It did feel nice. He hadn't thought Kyungsoo was that good in cuddling. He sank into the hug and leaned his head against Kyungsoo's chest. The steady sound of his heart beat calmed Yixing and he closed his eyes. 

“This is nice.”, he muttered. 

What he didn't see or notice was the five pairs of eyes that watched the two of them in disbelief. 

“I never thought the day would come that Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Junmyeon are in one room and the person that actually manages to comfort someone is Kyungsoo.”, Jongdae said and cocked his head. “This looks unsettling and calming at the same time. Someone should take a picture.”

Then Yixing heard a clicking sound and assumed that someone indeed had taken a picture. 

“Send that to Tao, please.”, he muttered without opening his eyes.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun giggled. 

“Should I caption it with ‘You dumbass left this gorgeous piece of hot Chinese dance material for five minutes and a small squishy devil came to steal him already’?”, Baekhyun asked.

“What did you say?”, Yixing asked and opened his eyes in confusion. “I didn't understand.”

“He said you're hot and Kyungsoo is evil.”, Chanyeol replied. 

“Can you caption it with ‘if you don't come back immediately and beg for forgiveness Kyungsoo is gonna take hyungs innocence’?”, Jongdae asked.

“My what?”, Yixing asked. 

“Your smile.”, Chanyeol said. 

“Ah. Good then.”, Yixing said satisfied. 

He didn't understand why Baekhyun muffled his giggles in Chanyeol’s hoodie or why Junmyeon tried to hide his grin. He also didn't quite get why Kyungsoo chuckled in amusement or why Minseok choked on his marshmallows, but he didn't quite care, so he just closed his eyes again.

“Okay, I sent it.”, Baekhyun said and everyone burst into laughter. “Hyung, where's your phone? If Tao calls you, I wanna answer it.”, Jongdae said. “To fool him a little.”

Yixing shrugged. “In the front pocket of my backpack.”, he muttered. Kyungsoo smelled nice. 

It didn't even take three Minutes for Tao to call Yixings phone. Yixing felt a little hurt. When he had texted him, he hadn't replied. 

“Can I?”, Jongdae asked. 

“Yes.”, Yixing answered. “But put him on speaker.”

“Hello?”, Jongdae said. 

Yixing observed him carefully.

“Xing?”, Taos voice asked.

“It's Jongdae.”, Jongdae said.

“Hyung? Why are you on Xing’s phone?”, Tao asked.

“Because hyung is kind of busy right now.”, Jongdae answered and grinned.

Yixing smiled and cuddled closer to Kyungsoo, who was smiling as well. 

“What do you mean busy? Is he with you? Can you put him on the phone?”, Tao asked.

“Actually I can't put him on the phone… See, you cancelling your date made him sad and lonely and Kyungsoo was just… there for him.”, Jongdae said.

There was silence for a moment. 

“So what Baekhyun wrote was true?”, Tao asked and sounded like he was about to cry.

Yixing didn't understand what was so horrible about taking away his smile. It could happen. It wasn't the end of the world.

“Yixing wouldn't do that… He wouldn't actually give his virginity to Kyungsoo?!?”, Tao asked shrill. 

“What?”, Kris voice was heard from the background. “Virginity? Who's giving his virginity?” 

Yixing didn't know that word. Was it another way to say ‘smile’?

“Baekhyun hyung texted me Kyungsoo will take Yixings virginity if I don't come back right away.”, Tao said in mandarin. 

Yixings eyes widened. Virginity??? 

“You said you wrote smile!”, he hissed. 

Chanyeol smiled apologetic. “Sorry”, he mouthed.

“Was that Yixings voice? Put him on the phone, hyung!”, Tao whined.

Jongdae burst into laughter and passed the phone to Yixing. 

“Wei?”, Yixing said.

“Xing? Xing, please tell me it's not true what they say!”, Tao begged. 

“Zitao.”, Yixing said firmly.

“Oh god, you're calling me Zitao. I fucked up big time, didn't I?”, Tao asked and sounded desperate now.

“Huang Zitao, how could you think I would do something like that? How could you believe that for even a second?”, Yixing asked angrily.

“Baobei, I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you. Of course you wouldn't, I'm sorry.”

“I will summarize my day for you: first my boyfriend tells me we can do whatever we want today, then spontaneously cancels our date and runs off to China without even telling me or explaining why or texting me back or calling me even once. Then I get told that he probably flew there with his gege who can fly which is not only fucking dangerous but also plain stupid. So I, who actually cares about other people's feelings, helped the gege’s worried boyfriend calm down and because I forgot my plushie, because my boyfriend made me hurry up in the morning, I can't get rid of all the frustrating feelings inside of me and then someone actually helps me and is there for me and only because Baekhyun texts you something, you immediately react and believe it and think of me like that! What do you say?”, Yixing hissed into the phone. 

The others looked at him with big eyes. They had never really seen him angry. Sad, Yes, but never angry.

“I'm really so sorry, I swear I have a good reason!”, Tao answered. 

“I don't want to hear your reasons, Zitao! I want to fucking be able to trust you! You could have explained it before but now I don't wanna hear it anymore. Why don't you just stay in China? You seem to like it better there than here, so why bother coming back at all.”, Yixing snapped. 

Junmyeon gasped audibly.

“Please, baobei, don't say that! Of course I like it there. And I'm coming back and I'll explain and I'll make it up to you! I'm so so sorry!”, Tao said again.

“You're repeating yourself. I don't wanna see you at all, so do whatever you want. I don't care. I'm angry at you. And at Kris gege. And don't call me baobei when I'm mad at you!”, Yixing replied and his voice was trembling with anger. 

“Yixing…”, Tao begged.

“No. Don't talk to me. Have a nice trip, you unreliable…”, Yixing looked helplessly at the others. 

Kyungsoo hurriedly took out some paper and whispered: “Lousy Gucci worshipper.”

“You unreliable, lousy Gucci worshipper.”, Yixing repeated and tried really hard not to laugh.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae were dying trying to muffle their laughter. Junmyeon grinned brightly and Minseok contendly sipped Yixings hot choco.

“Yixing, please-”, Tao started again, but Yixing had enough. He hung up. 

“I feel better now.”, he realised.

The others now didn't hold back and burst into loud laughter. 

“That was amazing!”, Baekhyun said panting.

“You are really scary when you're angry.”, Chanyeol told Yixing and looked impressed. 

“Why do you have a list for offending names, Soo?”, Minseok asked giggling. 

“Situations like this.”, Kyungsoo said. 

“That was brilliant. Yixing, remind me to never make you be angry at me.”, Junmyeon laughed. 

Yixing smiled innocently. “He deserved it, didn't he?”

“Definitely.”, Jongdae said. “He won't do that again, for sure.”

Yixing nodded satisfied. That was good. Then he had reached his goal. 

“Can I see that list?”, he asked Kyungsoo. 

“Only because you're sad and I'm impressed by how you scolded Tao.”, Kyungsoo answered. 

“I probably understand nothing.”, Yixing whined.

“Okay, I'll read it and try to explain.”, Kyungsoo said softly. “Whose names do you wanna hear first?”

“You sort them by people?”, Baekhyun asked. 

“Great idea, let's start with the eyeline addict.”, Kyungsoo replied. “Bacon boy, eyeliner addict, dumb fuck, screaming little girl, anti cucumber club leader, stupid puppy and shiny addition to giant Yoda.”

Baekhyun gasped. “Why are there so many?”, he asked.

“Who's giant Yoda?”, Yixing asked. 

“That's me.”, Chanyeol answered and actually looked kind of proud.

“Yeah, let's continue with Chanyeol.”, Minseok suggested. 

“Giant Yoda, Santa's abandoned elf, stupid mass of limbs, pervy wanna be musician.”, Kyungsoo read. 

“What do you mean ‘wanna be?”, Chanyeol asked. 

“Okay, read Tao's.”, Jongdae said with sparkling eyes. 

“Lousy Gucci addict, whiny potato, dumb noisy frog, annoying piece of furniture.”, Kyungsoo said and put the list back in his pocket. “That's enough for today. I can't give them all away.”

“That list is awesome. I never think of something like that.”, Yixing said impressed. 

“I can teach you.”, Kyungsoo said. 

“Can you teach me too?”, Baekhyun asked. 

“No.”

“Why not?”, Baekhyun whined. 

“You're a monster even without the right vocabulary.”, Kyungsoo answered shortly. “Now I'll leave.”

And with those words he left the café.

“So, hyung, since your date was cancelled, how about you come with us later? We planned on baking cookies today.”, Chanyeol said. 

Yixing nodded quickly. “I love cookies.”, he said with sparkling eyes. 

“Me too, can I come too?”, Junmyeon asked.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged a glance. 

“Uhm… I don't know if you'll like our cookies. We're… making special cookies you know.”, Baekhyun said.

“Perfect. I really need some special cookies today. We can ask Sehun too, he's been pestering me about baking cookies for weeks.”, Junmyeon answered. 

Chanyeol smiled. “That's gonna be fun.”

“What's special about the cookies?”, Yixing asked. 

“We're putting weed in there.” Chanyeol said.

“But won't we get high then?”, Yixing wondered. 

“That's the point.”, Junmyeon laughed. 

“Oh. Oooh.”, Yixing nodded. “But I won't find my way home then…”, he said.

“No problem, you can just stay overnight.”, Baekhyun said. “Or hyung brings you home.”

Junmyeon nodded. “We won’t let you get lost. Don't worry.”

“We would come too, but…”, Jongdae said and looked helplessly at Minseok. 

“But we don't want to.”, Minseok said. 

Jongdae sighed. “Yeah… I wanted to say it nice, but yeah.”

“Don't forget the pictures rule though.”, Minseok said. 

“What rule?”, Yixing asked. 

“We have a rule, that whenever one of us gets high or drunk, he has to send all the pictures he takes while he's high, in the group chat.”, Baekhyun explained. “And videos too.”

“That reminds me… Chanyeol still has to get punished.”, Minseok said. “For the naked pictures we never received.”

Chanyeol blushed. “Oh no… Not again. It took me an eternity to grow it out last time.”, he mumbled. 

Yixing was confused. “What?”

“We're going to dye Chanyeolie’s hair tonight.”, Junmyeon explained. “How about us two to buy it and choose the colour?”

Yixing clapped excited. “Uuuh, yes!”

Chanyeol groaned. Baekhyun grinned. “What's your problem? Tomato red looked good on you…”

“My grandma thought the devil had taken my soul.”, Chanyeol muttered.

“I had though. Still have it.”, Baekhyun said absentmindedly. 

“Anyway, let's go, Yixing. We'll meet you guys later?”, Junmyeon said and stood up. 

They went to buy hair dye and after a long discussion (“pink is too mean, Yixing” - “No, hyung it's so cute.”) they bought pink hair dye. An hour later they entered Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s apartment, which now without the mattresses looked quite different. It also smelled different, because they had already started to make the cookies. 

“Hyung?”, Baekhyun yelled from the kitchen.

“What colour?”, Chanyeol yelled from the bedroom.

“Hello to you too. Yixing, why don't you go and show Chanyeol what you picked for him?”, Junmyeon said and smiled. 

Yixing nodded happily and went to the bedroom. 

“Hey Chanyeollie- OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!”, he yelled and quickly turned around. Chanyeol was changing his clothes. 

“Don't worry about it. You're literally the only one who hasn't seen me naked yet.”, Chanyeol just said. “I'm wearing pants now, you can turn around.”

Yixing slowly turned around. “Why has everyone else seen you naked?”, he asked. 

“Lets just say the last round of truth and dare that you participated was very soft. We were being nice because it was your first time.”, Chanyeol said. “And I didn't want to get my hair dyed something worse than red.”

“Speaking of it… “, Yixing said and held the box out for Chanyeol. “I picked you a cute colour.”

Chanyeol stared at the box. He stared for a long time. 

“Pink?”, he asked. 

Yixing nodded. “It's pretty, isn't it? I think it's gonna suit you.”, he said proudly.

Chanyeol forced himself to smile. “Is that so?”

Yixing kept nodding happily. 

“Well then… I can't do anything about it anyway. Rule is rule.”, Chanyeol mumbled. “Make sure to never break the rules, hyung, I got my eye on you.”

“Cookies are done!”, Baekhyun yelled through the apartment. 

“Do you always have to scream?”, Chanyeol yelled back. 

“Look who's talking!”, Baekhyun answered even louder. 

Yixing just shook his head. “So immature.”, he said and left a speechless Chanyeol behind.

He went to the kitchen where Baekhyun was taking the cookies out of the oven. 

“While we let them cool down we can dye Chanyeollie’s hair.”, Baekhyun said. “What colour did you buy?”

Yixing showed him and a second later Baekhyun was lying on the floor, unable to breathe and tears of laughter spread on his face. “P-pink!”, he managed to say. “You got him pink!”

Yixing nodded, not understanding what was so funny and observed Baekhyun who was holding his stomach now. 

“Are you okay?”, he asked. 

“Oh, Yixing, you're so precious.”, Junmyeon cooed and dragged him out of the kitchen. 

While dying Chanyeol’s hair, Yixing got told a lot of funny stories about past punishments. Like when Sehun had rainbow coloured hair or when Baekhyun had a mullet. 

The pink turned out really pretty.

“It looks like cotton candy!”, Yixing squealed excited. 

“It's not as bad as I thought.”, even Chanyeol admitted. 

“Cookies now?”, Junmyeon asked. 

“Wow, hyung, you're really desperate for it, aren't you?”, Baekhyun asked. 

“Yes.”, Junmyeon simply answered and lead them in the kitchen. 

They munched the cookies in silence. Junmyeon stuffed them into himself while looking really sad and Baekhyun just observed Yixing who was playing with Chanyeol’s newly dyed hair. Chanyeol was sulking. 

It didn't take long until Yixing felt the cookies take effect. Soon he was giggling with Baekhyun about something Junmyeon had said but he had already forgotten what it was. 

“Why are we laughing?”, he asked. 

“Because… because…”, Baekhyun seemed to think about it. 

“Because hyung said my hair looked like a unicorn farted on my head.”, Chanyeol muttered. 

“Oh right!”, Baekhyun said and burst into laughter again. 

Junmyeon joined him but Yixing just looked dreamily at Chanyeol. 

“So pretty!”, he whispered. “You look like a fairy. A giant fairy.”

Chanyeol blushed. “Is that a compliment?”, he asked. 

Yixings eyes widened. “Did I say that out loud?”, he whispered. 

Chanyeol nodded. 

“Ohhhhh… I'm sorry.”, Yixing said and started touching Chanyeol’s hair again. 

“This feels nice.”, Chanyeol mumbled and closed his eyes. 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”, Junmyeon started to chant. 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”, Baekhyun joined him. 

“But he's your boyfriend.”, Yixing mumbled. 

“Baekhyun doesn't mind.”, Chanyeol said without opening his eyes. 

“But I have a boyfriend too.”, Yixing mumbled. 

“Who is currently in China.”, Chanyeol replied. 

“Do you want me to kiss you?”, Yixing asked confused. 

Chanyeol opened his eyes. He placed one hand on the back of Yixings head and stared at him. 

“Who wouldn't want to be kissed by you, hyung?”, he asked and licked his lips. 

“Yeah, hyung, we all want to kiss you.”, Baekhyun said. “Or more, but you're innocent, so kissing will do too.”

“Mom.”, Yixing said slightly confused to what he should do now. 

“Don't call me mom, I'd kiss you too if the situation was fitting. And what happens high, is to be forgiven.”, Junmyeon mumbled. 

Yixing looked into Chanyeol’s eyes. “Is that so?”, he asked. 

Chanyeol bit his lip. “It is.”, he said. 

“One kiss.”, Yixing said. 

Chanyeol grinned widely and leaned in. His lips weren't as soft as Taos but warm. Very warm. The warm feeling started to spread in Yixings body and he let himself fall into the kiss. His fingertips started to prickle. Chanyeol softly broke the kiss and observed Yixing. 

“What do you say?”, he asked. 

“It was… hot.”, Yixing mumbled and blushed. 

They laughed. 

“I want next!”, Baekhyun screeched and handed his phone to Chanyeol. 

He walked around the table and sat down on Yixing’s lap. 

“Come here.”, he whispered and pulled Yixing into the kiss. 

He kissed more passionate than Chanyeol and Tao. And he smelled really good. Somehow Yixing felt like everything was slightly brighter after the kiss stopped. Baekhyun giggled and climbed off his lap. 

“Your turn, hyung.”, he said and patted Junmyeon’s hair. 

Junmyeon smiled softly.

Yixing parted his thigh. “Come sit.”, he said. 

“Are you sure?”, Junmyeon asked. 

Yixing smiled. “I won’t bite you, hyung.”

Hesitantly Junmyeon sat down on Yixings lap and looked at him. 

“This is wrong.”, he whispered and leaned in. 

Junmyeon’s kiss was hungry. He grabbed Yixing’s neck and pulled him closer. His lips were a little wet but the kiss was nice. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol giggled and looked at something on Baekhyun’s phone. 

Yixing just happily hugged Junmyeon. 

“Why didn't we do this before?”, he asked.

“Because we have boyfriends.”, Junmyeon said. 

“Ah...right.”, Yixing said and rested his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. 

The doorbell destroyed their comfortable moment. 

“That must be Sehun.”, Junmyeon muttered. 

Chanyeol went to open the door. 

“He didn't open the door for us.”, Yixing mumbled. 

“Because I have a key.”, Junmyeon said. 

Loud laughter could be heard and a breathless “You look like you're from my little pony”. Then a scream. 

A moment later Chanyeol came back, holding onto Sehun’s ear and dragging him with him. He went to the plate with cookies. 

“Eat.”, Chanyeol said. 

“On an empty stomach?”, Sehun cried. 

“Eat.”, Chanyeol repeated and Sehun quickly stuffed the rest of the cookies into his mouth. 

“Happy now?”, he asked after he had swallowed. 

“Yes.”

“When am I getting my kiss?”, Sehun asked. 

“What?”

“Yixing hyung kissed all of you, I want too.”, Sehun said.

“How do you know?”, Yixing asked slightly creeped out. 

“I watched the video they sent onto the group chat.”, Sehun answered. 

“You filmed it?”, Yixing asked. 

Baekhyun only shrugged. “Tao made you upset. He deserves this.”

Yixing sighed. “Fine.”, he muttered. 

Sehun waited for Chanyeol to start recording a new video and quickly kissed Yixing in the lips. 

“Sorry, Lulu.”, he said into the camera then. 

Yixing only blinked. He felt like a storm had went through him. 

What happened in the following hour was all really blurry and the next thing Yixing knew was that he was on the floor grinding something with some sort of grain rubber with Baekhyun while laughing their asses off. Meanwhile Chanyeol and Junmyeon forced Sehun to breathe in helium from a balloon and Yixing had no idea where they got it from. 

At some point he knew he took selfies and spammed them into the group chat and after that he blacked out completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed todays chapter. It's longer than the last one. 
> 
> Also I've never smoked weed, so I have no idea if my description of their behaviour is realistic or not :D 
> 
> What are your theories about Kris' and Tao's trip to China?
> 
> \- Nora


	13. Day 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing is hungover and Tao has big news. Also there might be a bit of a weather problem.

He woke up with a headache. A very severe, piercing headache and something clinging onto him. It took him a while to really wake up and he noticed it was a person hugging him in his sleep. A few minutes later he was able to realise that it was Sehun. 

“Sehun-ah!”, Yixing whined. “Get off of me.”

Sehun groaned and opened his eyes. He looked confused. 

“Why are we cuddling?”, he asked. 

“I don't know but I need painkillers.”, Yixing said and pushed Sehun off of him. Then he sat up and rubbed his temples.

“Where are we?”, he asked. 

The room didn't look familiar. 

“My apartment.”, Sehun said. “Mine and… Lulu’s. Painkillers are in the bathroom. Left door when you leave this room.”

Yixing nodded grateful and went to search for them. He found the painkillers. And he also found Luhan who was standing in the hallway. 

“Good morning. Sober again?”, Luhan asked. 

Yixing nodded slowly. “How did we get here?”, he asked. 

“Yeah, Lulu, how did we get here?”, Sehun asked, who appeared in the doorframe.

“How about you guys eat some breakfast and read the group chat and then you can ask me everything that's still unclear?”, Luhan asked. 

They agreed and followed him to the kitchen. For some reason Luhan had their phones and handed them to them after placing bowls with cereal, coffee and juice on the table. 

A little scared Yixing tried to unlock his phone. But it didn't work. “Huh? My password got changed.”, he mumbled confused. 

“Ah yes… It’s China Sheep now.”, Luhan said.

Yixing wanted to ask why, but decided he could ask after reading the group chat. Worried he opened the chat. The first message was a video. Hesitantly he opened it. He saw himself kissing Chanyeol, then Baekhyun and lastly Junmyeon. The next video showed Sehun kissing him. Yixing blushed furiously.

“Gege, I'm so sorry-”, he said, but Luhan cut him off.

“Read.”, he said.

Bacon: unicorn has fun after cookies

HappyVirus: tao is one lucky guy. He can have that all the time

Bacon: ya! You can have me all the time!!!

Brat: yikes please not right now

WeirdMom: stop texting 

WeirdMom: [picture of Chanyeol with pink hair]

WeirdMom: we punished him

Squirrel_hyung: oh oh… I mean great colour but guys… the videos

DanceMachine: oh wtf guys what did you do

DanceMachine: love that hair

D.O.: …. 

DanceGod: OH MY GOD I THOUGHT SOO WAS JOKING WTF GUYS

D.O.: can i have more pictures of chanyeols pink hair im posting them on every sns account

WeirdMom: [picture of Chanyeol with pink hair pt.2 and 3]

D.O.: thanks

HappyVirus: mooooom wtf whyyyyy

Bacon: god is that hot 

Brat: the fuck hyung 

GalaxyMan: …

DanceGod: oh shit he saw

D.O.: have fun in hell, hyung

WeirdMom: honey, do you like chanyeolies hair?

GalaxyMan: were on our way back. 

KungFuPanda: WTF

Squirrel_hyung: kris, you told tao? Why???

KungFuPanda: I THOUGHT HE WAS MESSING WITH ME

DanceMachine: them caps

ManlyDeer: the fuck is going on guys, whats the video, do i wanna watch it

KungFuPanda: YOU CHEATED ON ME

ManlyDeer: i guess that is a yes i wanna watch it

KungFuPanda: WEVE BEEN DATING FOR TWO WEEKS AND YOURE ALREADY CHEATING ON ME????

Squirrel_hyung: well but its only kisses and hes clearly high

ManlyDeer: someone could have warned me that id see my cheating bratty ass boyfriend making out with yixing

D.O.: you didnt ask tho

ManlyDeer: fuck off satan

DanceGod: yo hyung wtf 

KungFuPanda: TWO WEEKS 

Brat: sorry lulu but it was only a short kiss, you know i love only you

ManlyDeer: love my ass 

Brat: yeah that too

ManlyDeer: come home now

Brat: buut nooo 

WeirdMom: [sends video of him forcing Sehun to breathe in helium and talk after]

WeirdMom: were having fun tho

WeirdMom: you could come here, you might get a kiss from xing and some helium

WeirdMom: but we dont have more cookies, sehun ate them all

KungFuPanda: NO MORE KISSES NOBODY TOCUBES YIXING WERE IN OUR WAY BACJ

DanceMachine: you spelled some words wrong

KungFuPanda: SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE I KNOW THAT TRY TYPING WHEN YOURE FLYING 

WeirdMom: im pretty sure kris is flying and youre just word vomiting your anger in this group chat

Squirrel_hyung: junmyeon since when do you take drugs? I thought you were against that

D.O.: probably since kris hyung told him to have some fun once in a while to excuse his trip to china

WeirdMom: how do you even know that

D.O.: you called me and cried about it for half an hour

DanceGod: yeah it was so annoying

WeirdMom: ANYWAYS look:

WeirdMom: [video of baekhyun and yixing laughing their asses off while grinding something with the grain rubber]

WeirdMom: cute

KungFuPanda: SOMEONE GET YIXING OUT OF THERE RIFHT NOW

ManlyDeer: im on my way chill

KungFuPanda: HOW ARE YOU SO CALM

ManlyDeer: i punched a wall and it hurt

ManlyDeer: so shut up

KungFuPanda: KRIS ALMOST LET ME FALL OMG IF I SURVIVE THIS IM GONNA KILL SLL OF YOU

Bacon: oooooooooooohhhhhhhhh

HappyVirus: luhannnnnnnnnnn were not gonna open the dooooooor

Bacon: because its already open ahahahahahahaha

HappyVirus: you ruined the joke

D.O.: it was never funny

Unicorn: oh hello i was wondering why my phone kept making sounds but turned out it was because i got so many text messages

KungFuPanda: YOUUUUUU

Squirrel_hyung: aww xing is cute when hes high

KungFuPanda: YOIUUU CHEATED ON ME

Unicorn: aww hyung you think im cute? Look

Unicorn: [selfies of yixing wheres hes posing cutely]

KungFuPanda: DONT IGNORE ME

Brat: aww xing youre adorable, come kiss me

ManlyDeer: NOOO

 

KungFuPanda: NOOO!!!! LUHAN GEGE RUN FASTER 

WeirdMom: okay, so chanyeol almost set the house on fire

WeirdMom: but it was only the tv

HappyVirus: IT WASNT ME

Bacon: who else can control fire you phoenix you will buy a new one

HappyVirus: I DIDNT DO IT

KungFuPanda: OMG GET YIXING OUT OF THERE

Bacon: thanks for worrying for all of us and not being biased at all, but were safe

KungFuPanda: NO THATS NOT WHAT I MEAN! GET YIXING OUT OF THERE AND TUCK HIM TO SLEEP UNTIL IM THERE

ManlyDeer: wow wtf dude

KungFuPanda: JUST PLEASE LISTEN TO ME ONCE ILL EXPLAIN WHEN WERE BACK

Unicorn: so clingy

Unicorn: i dont have to do what you say pfff

Unicorn: i miss you please come back 

Unicorn: pleeeeeaaaase come back to meeeeeee

Unicorn: theres lu ge 

Unicorn: come back to meeee come baaack to meeeee wo xiang niiii bogooo sipdaaaa

Unicorn: [picture of chanyeol lying on the ground talking to a plushie]

Unicorn: i think the weed isnt good for him

Unicorn: taoziiiii where are youuuuuuu

Unicorn: no luhan don take my phondefhiwcbuz2 

D.O.: that was way more interesting than this chat was in months

DanceGod: years

Squirrel_hyung: maybe forever

KungFuPanda: i hate you all 

WeirdMom: luhan kidnapped two of my children. 

Brat: sorry mom but were not your no not my phone please nod0e3hfuibfub2 

HappyVirus: sorry hyung but you have to leave baekhyun is trying to rip my clothes off 

DanceMachine: now i kinda wish we had went with them

Squirrel_hyung: right

D.O.: i kinda hope there are more pictures to this

DanceMachine: because you want to see what else happened or because you want to dye their hair

D.O.: isnt it obvious

D.O.: both

D.O.: that would be perfect

DanceGod: hes smiling like crazy

ManlyDeer: for everyone in case i forgot: i changed yixings password to China Sheep and sehuns to Bratty Baby

Squirrel_hyung: may i ask why

ManlyDeer: because they tried to push me in front of a bus to get their phones back

ManlyDeer: now they have their phones and cant do anything

D.O.: im proud

That was all. That was the chat. Yixing slowly looked up. 

“Uhm…”, he said.

Sehun looked highly embarrassed and equally uncomfortable. 

“I’m so sorry, Lulu…”, he said.

“Me too. Oh god I’m so embarrassed. Please forgive me.”, Yixing mumbled and looked at the table. 

“Let’s just never talk about this again.”, Luhan said. “And don’t you dare get high ever again!”

“I promise!”, Sehun hurried to say and reached for Luhan’s hand. “Thank you, Lulu.”

“This won’t happen again.”, Yixing said. 

Luhan nodded. “Okay. Yeah, so after what you could read in the chat I brought you here and you both immediately fell asleep on the bed.”

“Where did you slee-”

Yixing got interrupted by the doorbell. 

“That must be Tao.”, Luhan said and got up to open the door.

Yixing went pale. “Oh no.”, he mumbled and hid his face in his hands.

“ZHANG YIXING!”, Taos voice yelled through the apartment. “GET YOUR CHEATING ASS RIGHT HERE WE’RE GOING HOME!”

Yixing glanced pitiful at Sehun and waved quickly before he went to the hallway. 

“Taozi, I’m so sorry I-”

“NOT A WORD! WE’RE LEAVING! Thanks, Lu ge for taking him home. See you tomorrow.”, Tao said, grabbed Yixing’s arm and dragged him out of the apartment. 

Yixing kept silent for the whole way to his apartment where Tao took him to. Tao didn’t say anything either. Yixing felt horrible. He felt guilty and hungover and even more guilty. When he opened his apartment, Tao pushed him softly inside and closed the door. 

Yixing expected him to yell at him, to throw things and scream and cry and what not. But none of that happened. Instead Tao hugged him. He pulled him into his arms and held him close. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.”, he muttered. 

“What?”

Yixing was shocked. Never in his life had he expected this. 

“Why?”, he added. “I mean aren’t you mad because… because… you know…”

Tao loosened his grip a little and looked at him. 

“Of course I’m mad that you kissed other guys. But you were high and I guess that is Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s fault. So all in all I am still very mad and you will have to make it up to me but mostly I’m just so so relieved that nothing but a TV got damaged.”, Tao said and forced himself to smile. 

“I might be clumsy but I don’t get hurt all the time. Plus I can heal, remember?”, Yixing said. 

Tao nodded. “About that… I think I have to tell you something… Or a lot.”

“Is it about the reason why you went to China so spontaneous and without telling me?”, Yixing asked. 

“Yes, it is. We found something out. Or rather Kris gege found something out.”

Yixing looked at him expectantly. Tao seemed to have a hard time trying to think of a way to put his thoughts into words. 

“Is it something bad?”, Yixing asked. 

Tao laughed. “Well not exactly… It’s a little difficult… I don’t really know how to explain this… We should sit down first.”

Yixing cluelessly followed him to the couch. 

“How about you start telling me why you went to China?”, Yixing suggested. 

“That… Yeah… So, I asked gege to research something. You know he studies about super powers and stuff. So I wanted him to find out if there was a possibility to somehow stop you from getting hurt everytime you heal someone.”, Tao explained. 

Yixing stared at him. That had been the reason? He had done this just because he didn’t want him to get hurt… And he had acted like this… The guilt became stronger. 

“Oh, Tao, I’m so sorry! This is so sweet of you and I acted so horrible! I’m so so sorry!”, he started to apologise, but Tao cut him off. 

“It’s okay. I should have just told you what I was on to and all this probably never had happened. Really, I should be the one to apologise. But hear me out. The whole thing got even more complicated.”

Yixing nodded, eager to get told what had happened in China. 

“So gege found out that all our powers once were connected. Or to be more exact, there were people that had all powers by themself and started to spread them amongst other people. These people were so powerful that others were afraid of them and tried to ban their powers or restrict them.”, Tao continued to explain. 

Yixing listened carefully. 

“So they connected their powers to be able to man up against those powerful individuals. And they almost succeeded. Almost. Something went wrong and instead of restricting the superpowers, they changed them into one. A power that meant to be able to channel other powers.”

“What does that mean?”, Yixing interrupted. “To channel powers?”

“Gege explained to me that it’s like they had no real own power but when some certain thing happened, some connection, they would be able to use the power of someone. For example if you have a connection between people, somewhat intimate… like a kiss… then it could happen that they got able to use the power of the person they kissed.”

Yixing nodded slowly. 

“And it seems that you must have this kind of power. You can channel the powers of people you kissed. That’s why you’re immune to me stopping time and that is also why you set Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s TV on fire.”, Tao finished.

Yixing stared at him. Could it be true? It would make sense. Chanyeol usually controlled his powers really well and if he said he didn’t do anything, maybe it had been him. And it would explain the time thing. And why Tao had been so worried over him after he kissed four people with superpowers. 

“I-I… That means I…”, Yixing stuttered, not fully able to wrap his head around this new information. 

“That means you can now control time, fire, light, water and wind. And you can still heal.”, Tao said and smiled weakly. 

“B-But I…”

“You can try it out. Carefully.”, Tao said. “You will have to learn to control them anyway. You didn’t grow up with them, so it might be a little difficult.”

Yixing took a deep breath. 

“What if… What if I can’t control it and hurt you?”, he asked. 

Tao smiled softly and took his hand. “I trust you. You won’t hurt me.”

Yixing was not convinced, but what other choice did he have?

“Okay.”, he mumbled and stood up. “What do I do first?”

Tao pointed at the candle on the coffee table. “Try lighting it.”

Yixing stared at the candle, but nothing happened. 

“How does Chanyeollie do it?”, he muttered to himself. “He uses his hands, doesn’t he?”

Yixing looked at his hand and concentrated. A small flame appeared on his index finger. Yixing flinched in shock and the table started to burn. Yixing panicked. 

“Oh no! OH no!”, he whispered and clenched his fist.

Tao urgently got a bowl with water from the kitchen and distinguished the fire. 

“Okay, maybe try water first.”, he said and tried to smile. 

Yixing nodded. He was scared to death. 

He had seen Junmyeon create small bubbles of water on his palms, so he tried to do that. After a moment of concentration, a bubble appeared and when he made a noise of surprise, it burst and water splashed everywhere and left him, Tao and half the living room dripping wet. 

“At least you didn’t drown us.”, Tao tried to joke, but Yixing wasn’t feeling like laughing. 

In horror he stared at his hand. He couldn’t control it. He was dangerous. He was a monster. Tao seemed to sense his incoming mental breakdown and stepped closer to hug him, but Yixing flinched back. 

“No… Don’t. I c-can’t c-control it. I could h-hurt you.”, he sobbed, feeling tears run down his cheek as he realised what this meant. He couldn’t be around people until he could control this. He was dangerous. He could hurt his friends, his teachers, his family, random people on the street. He couldn’t risk it.

Tao looked hurt and Yixing wished he would just understand. 

“You won’t hurt me. I trust you.”, Tao said.

“B-But I don’t trust me!”, Yixing cried out and went backwards until he bumped against the wall. “Please, you have to leave.”

Tao shook his head. “No, I won’t leave. I don’t care if you could hurt me. You could hurt yourself and that is way worse. I will stay and help you. You can’t stay alone. I won’t let you alone.”

Yixing started crying harder, sobbs shaking his body as he slowly slid down the wall and crouched on the floor. He didn’t even have the energy to push Tao away, when he kneeled down next to him and pulled him in his strong arms. 

“Sssh… We can do this. I will help you. It’s gonna be okay.”, he whispered and placed small kisses on Yixing’s head. “I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere. We can do this together.”

Yixing didn’t know how much time had passed since they sat like that. He felt like the tears just wouldn’t stop and he couldn’t calm down. He was panicking and his heart was racing and he couldn’t breathe.

Tao had just kept patting his back and whispering things he hoped would calm Yixing, but nothing seemed to work. It must have been at least an hour when it suddenly knocked on the door and a rushed voice yelled: “OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!”

Yixing had, if possible, made himself even smaller and sobbed even more hysterical. Tao ran to open the door. Maybe whoever it was could help.

It was Kris. He was soaked and his hair looked like he had went through a storm. At the same time he seemed to be sweating and a little sunburned. 

“The fuck happened to you?”, Tao asked.

“Yixing happened. What the hell did you do that he’s so upset he’s causing a catastrophe?”, Kris hissed. 

Tao’s eyes widened in shock. “He’s influencing the weather?”, he asked.

Kris only nodded and pushed Tao out of the way to get inside the apartment. 

“It’s about 30 degrees outside and at the same time it’s raining and stormy and super sunny and we have to stop this!”, he explained and rushed to Yixing who was still crying on the floor. 

“Yixing! Hey, what happened? You need to calm down, come on, breathe with me. In…. and out… in… and out…”, he said and kneeled down in front of him. 

“You think I didn’t try to calm him down for the past hour?”, Tao snapped. “He tried to use his new powers but he can’t control them and then he freaked out because he thinks he’s dangerous.”

“Well he is.”, Kris muttered.

“Not helping!”, Tao hissed when Yixing sobbed even more. “He’s gonna pass out if he hyperventilates any more.”

“Maybe that wouldn’t be too bad. At least he’s not destroying Seoul with a weather chaos then.”, Kris mumbled.

Tao hit him on the back. “We’re not knocking my boyfriend out because he’s having a panic attack!”

“Well, how are we gonna calm him then?”, Kris asked.

Tao thought about it. What calmed Yixing down? What made him relax? Maybe… Of course! Why didn’t he think about that earlier? 

“Baekhyun!”, Tao gasped and searched for his phone. 

It was on the coffee table and soaked.

“Shit, ge, give me your phone. I gotta call Baekhyun gege.”, Tao said.

Kris looked at him in confusion. “What why- Oh…. OH! Damn boy, you’re smarter than you look.”

He hurried to get his phone out of his pocket and gave it to Tao. Then he returned to trying to calm Yixing down. 

Tao quickly called Baekhyun’s phone and impatiently waited for him to answer the call.

“Hyung? What’s up… Listen this is not the perfect time to-”, Baekhyun said, but Tao cut him off.

“We need weed.”, he said.

“What? Tao is that you? What do you need weed for?”, Baekhyun asked confused.

“We have to calm Yixing down.”, Tao explained. “It’s a long story, can you just please bring us a joint or something as quick as you can?”

“Uhm… Okay… I’m afraid I can’t right now.”, Baekhyun said and it almost sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

“What? Don’t tell me you ran out of weed!”

“No, of course not. But I’m not home. We’re in the hospital.”, Baekhyun explained and this time couldn’t hold back a giggle.

“The hospital? Oh my god, what happened?”, Tao asked in shock.

“Well… It’s pretty funny actually…”, Baekhyun said giggling.

“IT’S NOT FUNNY!”, Chanyeol yelled from somewhere around Baekhyun. 

“You know… Chanyeollie sneezed and hit his head on the kitchen counter and then he passed out and now we’re in the hospital and they have to stitch up his forehead.”, Baekhyun said and burst into laughter. 

Tao just listened speechless. 

“We actually tried to call Yixing, but he didn’t answer his phone.”, Baekhyun added.

“Yeah… His phone is… kinda dead.”, Tao mumbled with a glance to Yixing’s phone that was laying in a puddle of water on a chair. 

“Anyway, I have to go.”, Baekhyun said and hung up.

Tao stared hopelessly at the phone. 

“Are they coming?”, Kris asked.

Tao just shook his head. He looked out of the window and sighed. 

“Maybe we really have to knock him out…”, he muttered. 

In that moment it knocked on the door again. Tao opened and it was Luhan. 

“You bloody idiots.”, he said with a glance to Yixing. 

“Gege, you don’t understand-”, Tao tried to say.

“You realise I study the same subject as Kris? When I saw the chaos outside and remembered how you acted this morning I knew pretty soon what was up.”, Luhan hissed. “Has none of you thought about how we handle it usually when someone has a panic attack?”

“We hug them and-”

“No, Tao, we don’t hug them! Yixing hugs them because he can remove the emotional pain. How do we remove Yixing’s emotional pain?”

Tao gasped. He felt like an idiot. Of course! 

“Dujiaoshou!”, he and Kris said at the same time. 

“Well fucking finally. If any of you were a little slower, we would all be dead by now!”, Luhan snapped. 

Tao quickly started to search for the plushie and found it on Yixing’s bed. 

“Got it!”, he yelled and grabbed it. Which was a mistake as he quickly realised. He felt his ankle break and collapsed on the ground with a loud scream. 

Luhan appeared in the doorframe. “You, Tao, are the dumbest person I have ever met. Hold on, we gotta take care of Yixing first.”, he said and carefully wrapped Dujiaoshou in Yixing’s pyjama pants that were lying on the bed as well. 

He carefully balanced it to Yixing and dropped the plushie in his lap. 

“Touch it!”, he told him and Yixing did. He clenched his hands into the plushie.

Thinking about it, they should have known, Luhan told himself later and slapped himself for the stupidity. 

The unicorn plushie exploded. Seen as Yixing not only had the power of transferring others pain onto himself, it didn’t just absorb the pain, but also the fire and water and storm and light and this lead to the dripping wet plushie to catch fire and getting ripped from the inside by the force of wind and it exploded with a flashing light. 

For a moment they were all quietly staring at the remaining pieces that looked and smelled really horrible. Yixing seemed to be in shock. 

“The hell was that? Can Yixing now please heal me?”, Tao yelled from the bedroom. 

Yixing was still frozen in shock.

“This… This is not what you hoped would happen, right?”, Kris asked. 

Luhan just cursed at him. 

“Okay, what do we do when we’re having a crisis and everything keeps getting worse as in Yixing is under shock while having too much power he can’t control, Tao’s ankle is broken and the magic plushie that would have helped is ruined?”, Kris mumbled. “OH! Of course! We call Junmyeon.”

Luhan snapped out of his trance of curse word muttering and nodded. “You’re right. That’s the only thing we can do now.”

He took his phone and called Junmyeon. 

“What?”, he snapped when he answered the phone. “Listen, I’m terribly hungover, my boyfriend just disappeared after only coming back a few hours ago and the weather is shit. Not to mention Chanyeol is in the hospital because-”

“We need your help.”, Luhan said firmly.

“What happened?”, Junmyeon sighed.

“Uhm… That is hard to explain. How do you calm Yixing down without his plushie?”, Luhan asked.

“Kyungsoo.”, Junmyeon said without hesitation. 

“What?”

“Call Kyungsoo. He somehow managed to calm him yesterday. I’m sure he can do it again.”, Junmyeon said.

“Uhm… Okay…”, Luhan said. 

He was not convinced, but this was the only thing he could do. 

“Please tell me my boyfriend is with you?”, Junmyeon said.

“Yeah… He and Tao and Yixing.”, Luhan answered while giving Kris a sign to call Kyungsoo. 

Kris seemed to understand and typed on his phone. Yixing had started crying again and Tao made suffering noises in the bedroom. 

“What happened?”, Junmyeon asked ice cold.

“Hard to explain…”, Luhan mumbled. “I would recommend not leaving the apartment. I’ll call you back when I brought Tao to the hospital. Bye!”

He hung up and took a deep breath. What a disaster. 

Kris looked up from his phone. “You take Tao to the hospital and I take care of Yixing until Kyungsoo gets here. Then I’ll call Junmyeon and explain everything to him.”, he said. 

“That’s a plan.”, Luhan said and nodded. 

Kris turned around to continue whispering calming things to Yixing while Luhan somehow carried Tao to his car. 

For Kris it seemed like an eternity until Kyungsoo stormed through the door and demanded him to go away from Yixing. Kris wasn’t exactly convinced that Kyungsoo was the best choice in this situation, but Junmyeon usually was right, so he had to trust him. 

But when he saw Kyungsoo moving Yixing to his bed and making him hot choco and tugging him into a blanket, he started to understand. Kyungsoo then turned on some music and climbed into the blanket burrito with Yixing and cuddled him. It worked pretty fast, Kris noticed. 

Relieved, he went to dry the living room and call Junmyeon to explain everything to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> So here we go... The big mess has started :D
> 
> The part with Chanyeol being in the hospital because he sneezed is btw inspired by myself. I wasn't in the hospital but I almost banged my head against things more than once...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> I'm in a really good mood today because my stiches got taken out!
> 
> \- Nora


	14. Day 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing has to learn how to control his powers.

Yixing hadn’t left his apartment since he found out about his new powers. He knew he had to get back to classes one day, but he was scared. He hadn’t even visited Chanyeol and Tao in the hospital and felt horrible for doing so. He knew he should be more mature and courageous and man up to get his powers under control, but he was scared. And now he couldn’t even use Dujiaoshou anymore. 

The loss of the plushie made them all painfully remember how much they had gotten used to its powers. Especially Yixing, who hadn’t lived a day without it since he was seven years old. It made him feel insecure. 

Chanyeol and Tao were already back home by now and everyone had gone back to normal except for Yixing. Tao made sure to come over every other day to help him practise and bring him food but Yixing could tell he got tired of it. He couldn’t blame him. He would rather go out too, but he wouldn’t risk mass murdering half of Seoul’s population. 

On this day again, Tao had promised to come by after classes. Instead of meeting with the others in the café as Yixing knew. He felt bad and had told Tao multiple times he didn’t have to come. Actually he would rather be alone, because he still didn’t trust himself to not accidentally burn the whole apartment down. 

The doorbell tore him from his thoughts and he hurried to open. It wasn’t Tao. Or at least not him alone. He had brought Chanyeol and Sehun and Baekhyun and Junmyeon. Yixing flinched back from the door. 

“No...No, no! You have to leave.”, he said, panic shooting through his body. He could already feel his hand start to prickle and he knew if he wouldn’t calm down, he would set something on fire. 

“I guess what you’re trying to say is: Welcome my friends, I haven’t seen you in forever. How lovely of you to drop by and bring me food.”, Baekhyun said with a wide smile and entered the apartment.

“A hug and a ‘It’s nice to see you’ would be great too.”, Chanyeol added and followed Baekhyun, carrying a huge basket, with what Yixing suspected to be food, to the kitchen. 

“I believe a ‘I was about to call you back but I had a really good excuse for ignoring all of you’ and an apology would be appropriate as well.”, Junmyeon said with his so called mom - voice. 

“Or maybe an explanation to why you ditched all your classes.”, Sehun muttered with a sour look at Junmyeon.

“As for me, I’d be happy with a kiss and a ‘Hello my love, I missed you’”, Tao sighed and closed the door after everyone had entered the apartment. 

Yixing was frozen on the spot and just stared at them in shock. 

“What, why…?”, he whispered and felt like he was about to cry. 

Sehun looked out of the window and then turned around with an annoyed glance. 

“Oh for fucks sake not this again. Look, I appreciate your worry, but it’s been rainy and cloudy for days. It’s May and usually it would be warm and sunny now. I’m about to get depression.”, he said and let himself fall onto the couch with a suffering look. 

“Yes, Kris keeps asking if everything is okay with me, because he’s not sure if the weather is your fault or mine and there’s only so much pralines I can eat before even I start to hate them.”, Junmyeon agreed and sat down next to Sehun. 

“Kyungsoo is in such a bad mood because you ignore his texts and calls, he even forgot to push me off Jongin yesterday. He just silently stares in an empty space and then randomly huffs insults at people.”, Chanyeol said, who came out of the kitchen. 

“He packed you a whole basket of self-made foods. They’re delicious.”, Baekhyun said chewing. 

“You realise, they were for Yixing hyung and not for you?”, Chanyeol asked and looked highly annoyed. 

“So what? I carried it here, I can eat my pay.”, Baekhyun answered.

“Actually I carried it here.”, Chanyeol muttered and looked bitter. 

Yixing would probably have wondered if everything was okay with the both of them, if he hadn’t been so freaked out about so many people being in the same room as him. 

“Promise me to never kiss Jongdae.”, Tao groaned when it started to rain outside. “I couldn’t deal with thunder all the time as well.”

Yixing felt horrible. He felt horrible for messing with the weather and their moods and he felt horrible for making them worry and the most horrible he felt because all this wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t cheated on his boyfriend. 

“Anyway. We’re not only here to keep you from starvation and becoming a socially deprived outsider, but to help you control your powers. We’ll teach you how we control it because that is probably the only thing working and because Tao knows nothing about fire or water or anything except for time.”, Chanyeol said. 

“Hey!”, Tao said and pouted, but nobody listened to him. 

“You want to help me?”, Yixing asked. “But what if I-”

 

“If you say you could hurt any of us one more time I swear I will jump out of this window and you can see how much that will hurt me.”, Tao snapped. “Just let them help you, they wouldn’t be here if they thought you were gonna murder them.”

Yixing looked at Tao with wide eyes. He had never heard his boyfriend sound this done. He knew he was annoying Tao with his behaviour, but it was the first time the younger voiced it out. 

“Okay. Fine. What should I do?”, he said, giving in because Tao’s glance was making his heart ache. 

“I kissed him first, I wanna start. Plus fire is the most dangerous.”, Chanyeol said.

Nobody disagreed, so he left his spot in the doorframe and went to stand in front of Yixing. 

“Okay, we start like this. Close your eyes.”, he said. 

Yixing shot him a sceptic glare but then closed his eyes anyway. 

“Focus on the feeling in your hands.”

They felt warm. The familiar prickling feeling in his fingertips was stronger than usually. 

“Now open your eyes.”, Chanyeol said and his voice sounded soft. 

Yixing slowly cracked one eye open and flinched in surprise. On his fingertips were small flames. 

“Ssshhh, stay calm. You got this. Look how small they are. You can’t hurt anyone with them.”, Chanyeol said and grabbed Yixing’s shoulders. “Look at them. Look how beautiful they are.”

Yixing looked away from Chanyeol’s big, brown eyes and observed the flames dancing on his fingertips. Chanyeol was right. They were so small, they didn’t look dangerous at all. 

“They’re cute.”, Yixing muttered.

A bright smile spread on Chanyeol’s face. “Right? I love them.”

He let go of Yixing and raised one of his hands. The same small flames were flickering around his fingers. 

“Now try connecting them to one flame.”, Chanyeol said and showed him how he let his flames grow slowly until his hand was covered in one flame. 

Yixing swallowed and took a deep breath. He could do this. He stared at his left hand and tried to grow the flames. The one at his index finger grew a little, before it twitched and sprayed sparks everywhere. The carpet started to burn and Yixing flinched. 

“Don’t stop!”, he heard Chanyeol say. “Don’t stop. It doesn’t matter. Junmyeon hyung can distinguish it. This is good. Don’t stop. Just a little more.”

He looked at Chanyeol who was smiling encouragingly and pointed to his hand. Indeed the flames had grown and started to connect. Half his hand was covered in fire now. The prickling was stronger than ever. Yixing bit his lip and nodded. In the corner of his eye, he saw Junmyeon shoot a small amount of water on the burning carpet until only a little smoke was left. 

He took another deep breath and focused on his hand. He concentrated on slowly increasing the warmth in his hand and he really did it. It worked. The flame was now identically to Chanyeol’s. 

“Perfect. That is perfect!”, Chanyeol said proudly. “Okay, look at it, feel it. Save this feeling inside your heart. This is how it has to feel. Look, how pretty it is.”

Yixing nodded and tried to completely take in the feeling this kind of flame gave him. And suddenly he didn’t feel scared anymore. It felt warm and calming and Chanyeol was right. The flame was so so pretty. 

He felt himself starting to smile.

“And now let it disappear. Try to lock the feeling away.”, Chanyeol whispered and his flame slowly got smaller until it completely disappeared and only left a small cloud of smoke around his fingertips. 

Yixing didn’t want to lock the feeling away. It felt good.

“But… It’s nice.”, he muttered.

“And you can feel it every time you want, but for now you have to let it go.”, Chanyeol said softly. 

Yixing knew he was right. He breathed out and tried to stop the prickling.

With wide eyes he observed the flame disappear with a dull pop and let behind a smoky smell. 

“I did it.”, he muttered. 

Happiness flooded through his veins and he turned around with a bright smile on his face. “Tao, did you see that? I did it!”

Tao was looking like someone had just told him he had won the whole Gucci summer collection.

“I’m so proud of you, baby.”, he said and hugged Yixing. “That was amazing.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?”, Chanyeol said grinning. “A little more practise and you’ll be a pro like me.” 

He sat down on the couch and stretched his arms. 

“Next please.”, he said and smiled satisfied. 

“If we go by kissing order, I’m next.”, Baekhyun squealed.

“If we go by kissing order, I would have been first, but whatever.”, Tao muttered and his expression darkened slightly.

“Don’t be jelly, we’re helping your boyfriend return to his normal life.”, Baekhyun said and softly hit Tao’s shoulder. 

Then he went to Yixing and took his hands. 

“Okay, first we try something easy. Try turning off the light.”, he said. “Just look at the lamp and focus on taking the light away. Picture it in your head. Like this.”

He looked at the lamp on the ceiling and blinked once. The room went dark. A second later the light was turned on again and Baekhyun smiled at Yixing. 

“Your turn.”

Yixing nodded. The newly won confidence still flowing through him as he looked directly in the light. He imagined a pitch black room and blinked. 

Nothing happened. He was about to be disappointed, when the lamp flickered a little and then went dark. 

“Nice.”, he heard Baekhyun say. “Now turn it on again.”

Yixing looked into the vague direction where the lamp must be and pictured the room being bright. He blinked. 

Again it took a second and some flickering until the light was turned on again. 

“This is good. You’ll get better with some practise. The flickering will stop when you do it often.”, Baekhyun said smiling. 

“Hyung, you’re next.”, he said and let go of Yixing’s hands. 

Junmyeon and Baekhyun changed places and Junmyeon smiled warmly at Yixing. 

“Tao, would you please get us a glass?”, he asked. “Come on, Yixing, sit down and relax. Water isn’t dangerous. Just wet.”

Yixing smiled weakly, thinking about his soaked living room from a few days ago. It got a little expensive buying new cushions for the couch and this must have been the fourth carpet by now. 

He sat down on the floor, facing Junmyeon. Tao returned with the glass and handed it to Junmyeon. 

“Okay, so we’re just gonna fill this glass with water.”, Junmyeon explained and put the glass on the ground between them. “Watch me.”

He held one hand over the glass and slowly water started to fill up the glass. 

“You will feel something in your palm, like water flows out of it.”, he said and drank the water. “Hmm… it’s nice and clean.”

Then he placed the glass on the ground again and gave Yixing a sign to try it. 

Yixing held the hand above the glass and concentrated on the feeling in his palm. It was exactly like Junmyeon had described and the glass slowly filled with water.

“Okay, that’s enough.”, Junmyeon said, but Yixing didn’t know how to stop. The glass overflowed and a small puddle formed around it. 

“Just make a fist.”, Junmyeon said, not the slightest distracted by the growing puddle. 

Yixing did as he was told and the water stopped. Tao threw Junmyeon a towel and he dried the puddle. 

“Okay, that was very good. Try it.”

Yixing carefully tasted the water and frowned. 

“Seawater.”, he said disgusted and spat the water back in the glass.

Everyone laughed at his expression. 

“It was the same for me in the beginning. After a time you will learn to clear the water. But for now just try to limit it, so it won’t spill.”, Junmyeon said smiling. 

Yixing went to empty the glass in the sink and then tried again. This time he knew how to stop and only a small drop escaped the glass. 

“See, that’s better already.”, Junmyeon said proudly. “Try it. It looks clearer already.”

Yixing sceptically tasted the water. “Urgh still salty.”, he muttered. 

Junmyeon laughed. “It gets better when you become more confident in what you’re doing.”

“My turn. Let’s do some really cool stuff for once.”, Sehun announced and helped Junmyeon up. Then he sat down in his spot and looked at Yixing. 

“The secret for storm is to be passionate. It’s not controlled by eyes or hands, but by your emotions. You gotta be a little excited at least to make it windy.”, he said. 

Yixing nodded even though he didn’t really understand.

“We might need Tao’s help later, but for now just look at me.”, Sehun said. 

Yixing observed the younger man. He sat with his legs crossed and his back completely straight. Without moving a muscle a small storm started to circle around him. A small smile appeared on his lips and he closed his eyes. The storm got stronger until he was sitting in the middle of a mini hurricane. Then the smile disappeared and was replaced by a bored expression and the storm died. 

“Okay?”, Sehun asked. 

“What did you think about?”, Yixing asked. 

Sehun grinned. “Lulu.”, he said. 

Chanyeol groaned on the couch. “Please no details!”

Yixing just smiled. He thought it was cute. 

“Okay try it. Think of… I don’t know, Tao naked or something.”, Sehun said. 

Yixing blushed furiously. He heard Tao choke on air and cough embarrassedly. 

“We didn’t, he didn’t- We don’t-”, Tao stuttered, but Sehun just grinned devilish. “Or think about how I kissed you. Maybe that will do.”, he said.

Yixing blushed even more, but he understood Sehun’s point. He had to think of something that made his heart race. 

He thought of his first day of college, when he had met all of them. He had been nervous then. Nothing happened. Disappointment was rushing through him. 

“It doesn’t work.”, he said upset. 

“What did you think about?”, Sehun asked.

“When I met all of you.”

“That’s too weak. You have to think of something that makes your heart race not flutter. Something that makes the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. Something wild.”, Sehun said. 

Yixing thought about it. He thought about Tao. About the way he was looking at him, the way he held his hand. His heart started to beat faster. 

A breeze went through the room. 

He thought about how Tao had kissed him after he had confessed. His heart skipped a beat and the breeze got stronger. 

He thought about how Chanyeol had kissed Tao when they had played Truth or Dare and a wave of jealousy went through him. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. The picture of Chanyeol and Tao was strong and his heart hammered uncomfortably. 

“Wooow, easy there.”, he heard Sehun say and opened his eyes again. 

He couldn’t see anything. He was in the center of a hurricane. It seemed to be even bigger than what Sehun had created.

“Okay, stop now.”, Sehun said.

“I-I don’t know how.”, he said helplessly. 

“What are you thinking of?”, Tao asked somewhere behind him. 

“Uhm… H-How Chanyeol k-kissed you during t-truth or dare.”, Yixing said embarrassed. 

Sehun chuckled. “So jealousy works. Interesting.”

Yixing felt embarrassed and the storm grew stronger. Suddenly he heard heavy breathing behind him and then he got pulled in a tight hug. Tao had fought his way through the hurricane and clinged to Yixing like his life depended on it. 

“You know it was only a game. I would never kiss Chanyeol voluntarily.”, he whispered to Yixing. “Only you. You’re the only one I want to kiss, Xing.”

Yixing felt the jealousy leave him as fast as it had come and the storm around him died. 

Sehun looked like Christmas had come early. “This is gold. Yixing gets all upset in jealousy, I feel like this will turn out amazing in the future.”, he said and looked almost as happy as when he had seen Chanyeol’s pink hair for the first time. 

Yixing shot him his best death glare, but Tao only hugged him closer and kissed his cheek. “Let him be.”, he muttered. “I’m so proud of you. You controlled all your new powers today. All except for mine, that is.”

Yixing smiled. He hadn’t told Tao yet, that he had practised time control the most. Not only because it was the least dangerous, but also because he wanted to impress Tao and now was the perfect time for that. He turned slightly, so he could look Tao in the eyes. 

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken.”, he whispered and pulled Tao into a passionate kiss. 

Tao melted into the kiss. But then he seemed to remember they weren’t alone. 

“The others will say we’re gross.”, he muttered.

“They can’t.”, Yixing whispered with a smile. “Not as long as time is stopped.”

Tao smiled. “But I didn’t-” In this moment he seemed to realise what Yixing had just said. “Wait, what?”

He pulled away from Yixing and looked with wide eyes at his friends that were completely frozen. 

“Y-You did that?”, he asked.

Yixing nodded shyly. 

“Oh my god… That is… That is amazing! Oh my god, baby, I’m so proud.”, he said and pulled Yixing into an even more heated kiss. 

Yixing felt his eyes fall shut. Tao’s lips were so soft and he smelled so good. His heart was racing and he felt a breeze mess with their hair. He clenched his hands into Tao’s shirt and tried to pull him even closer. 

Tao deepened the kiss a bit, before he moved back. “Not now.”, he whispered. “Not when our friends are sitting around us, even though they won’t know.”

Yixing nodded, cheeks red and lips puffy. He knew Tao was right even though it was hard to hold back. Sometimes it scared him how strong his feelings for Tao were. 

“Now can you show me how you restart time?”, Tao mumbled and hurriedly tried to arrange his hair. 

Yixing smiled and nodded. 

“Just imagine how much fun we will have when we play truth or dare the next time!”, Sehun said and quickly ducked when Junmyeon threw a pillow at him. 

“Shut up, Sehun!”, he said and smiled at Yixing. 

“Anyway we’re gonna find out the day after tomorrow.”, Sehun said and shrugged. 

Yixing frowned. “What is the day after tomorrow?”, he asked.

“That, you would know if you hadn’t ignored all of our texts.”, Baekhyun said. 

“Luhan is hosting the cuddle party slash birthday party.”, Chanyeol explained. 

“Birthday? Who’s birthday is it?”, Yixing asked. 

Tao chuckled. “Right, I forgot to tell you. Junmyeon hyung, Baekhyun hyung and I are celebrating our birthday together and decided to combine it with the cuddle party.”

Yixing gasped. “You all were born on the same day?”, he asked.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol burst into laughter. 

“No, baby, we’re just celebrating together. Baekhyun hyung and I were born earlier in the month.”, Tao explained with a grin. 

Yixing’s eyes widened. “I missed your birthday?”, he asked and heard his voice break in shock. 

Tao smiled softly. “Well, nobody told you, so you couldn’t know.”, he said.

Yixing felt horrible. He hadn’t even known when his boyfriends birthday was. He was a terrible boyfriend.

“Don’t even start to beat yourself up with this. I can feel your pretty head thinking too much.”, Junmyeon said sharply. “Just make sure to come to the cuddle party.”

“And bring presents.”, Baekhyun added. 

Junmyeon threw a pillow at him but Yixing just nodded. That was indeed necessary. 

“I have to go shopping then.”, he said.

Tao’s eyes started to sparkle. “Oooooh yes! Where will we go?”, he asked.

Yixing shook his head. “Without you. I’m gonna buy birthday presents.”

Tao pouted, but Yixing saw the sparkling in his eyes. 

“I’ll go with you.”, Chanyeol said. 

“Yeah, because it’s been two weeks and you still haven’t gotten me a birthday present.”, Baekhyun muttered.

Chanyeol didn’t even spare him a glance. 

“I’ll come too.”, Sehun said. “I’m in charge of buying snacks and drinks.”


	15. Day 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another cuddle party and Chanbaek are salty.

Tao came to pick Yixing up on Thursday. Yixing had all the presents prettily wrapped in colourful paper and with cute little ribbons on them. This time he was already dressed in a huge black T-Shirt that he had stolen from Tao and sweatpants. 

Tao wore a plain white shirt and sweatpants as well. 

“That looks familiar.”, he said and tugged at the shirt Yixing was wearing, after he had greeted him with a short kiss.

Yixing grinned. “Don’t know what you mean.”, he said and tried to look innocent. 

“Then you probably have no idea how half my wardrobe is empty and my shirts keep disappearing either?”, Tao muttered.

Yixing smiled and pulled Tao inside his apartment. “Nope, no idea how that could have happened.”, he said. 

Then he wrapped his arms around Tao’s neck and kissed him passionately. Tao let his bag fall to the ground and absentmindedly pushed the door shut before his hands found Yixing’s hip and he pulled him closer. 

“Seems like you missed me.”, he whispered between kisses.

“It’s been two days.”, Yixing replied breathlessly. 

He ran his hands through Tao’s hair and pulled him into the next heated kiss. 

“Yixing... “, Tao mumbled. “We have to go. If we’re late, we will get punished.”

Yixing let go of Tao’s hair. 

“Except…”, he said with a smirk. “If we’re not late.”

Tao looked at him and a smile slowly spread on his face. “God, I love you.”, he whispered. 

Yixing shot a glance to the clock, satisfied noticing that it had stopped. 

“We have the advantage that we have literally all the time in the world.”, he muttered and rested his hands on Tao’s shoulders. 

Tao grinned. “All to ourselves.”, he whispered and let one hand slide under Yixing’s shirt. 

Yixing giggled and his lips found Tao’s again. Tao’s hand ran over Yixing’s back, his other finding its way to his neck and pulling him even closer if that was still possible. He deepened the kiss and a muffled moan escaped Yixing’s mouth. 

Suddenly Tao broke the kiss. 

“What’s wrong, baby?”, Yixing asked worried if he had done anything wrong. 

“Babe, I love you, but you need to cool down a little or you might burn holes into my shirt.”, he said with a smirk. 

Yixing’s eyes widened and he let go of Tao’s shoulder instantly. 

“Oh shit, oh shit, I’m so sorry. Wait… Give me a minute.”, Yixing mumbled hastily and tried his best to breathe calmly and stop the prickling in his fingers. He hunkered down on the ground and stared at his hands in desperation.

Tao shook his head and back hugged him. 

“No need to apologise, baby. I guess you’re just hotter than I can handle.”, he whispered in Yixing’s ear and Yixing blushed. 

“What are you saying?”, he muttered and stood up again. 

“Is this okay?”, he asked and held his hands for Tao to touch. 

Tao carefully took them in his and smiled. “Better.”

“Great, then… How about we move this to the couch?”, Yixing asked and quickly checked the clock. It was still shortly before eight and it didn’t move a bit.

“That is an amazing idea.”, Tao said smiling. “And stop looking at the clock. You have never accidentally restarted time. I fully trust your ability.”

Yixing decided to ignore it, seen as he himself wasn’t so sure. Tao pulled him to the couch, not letting go of his hands and sat down. Yixing climbed onto his lap and they started kissing again. Tao’s hands once more slid unter Yixing’s - or more Tao’s shirt - and ran up and down his back. 

Yixing had one hand buried in Tao’s hair and one clenched into his shirt. He was breathing heavily, feeling his erection grow. 

“Baby…”, Tao whispered. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

Yixing blushed slightly. Tao kissed his way down Yixing’s cheek and was about to carefully kiss his neck, when Yixing flinched. 

Tao looked at him in surprise. 

“What is it?”, he asked.

Yixing blushed a bit more. “I… Uhm… My neck is very… sensitive..”, he muttered. “I don’t like it if anyone touches it or anything…”

Tao smiled softly. His boyfriend was so adorable. 

“So you say this doesn’t feel good?”, he asked teasingly and started placing quick kisses on Yixing’s neck. 

Yixing burst into giggles and backed away. 

“Taooo.”, he whined. “Doooon’t!”

Tao stopped with a smile. “Alright then.”, he whispered and kissed Yixing’s adorably crunched nose. He looked in Yixing’s eyes and felt like he was falling. Those beautiful brown eyes that always looked so warm and had so much power over him. 

“You’re breathtaking.”, he whispered and kissed Yixing’s lips. “Just tell me if anything doesn’t feel good and I’ll do the same, okay?”, he muttered. 

Yixing nodded. He felt so much love in his heart, so much that he wanted to give to Tao. He was scared how deep he had fallen for him, but he trusted Tao to catch him. He had to trust him.

“Kiss me.”, Tao whispered and Yixing did. He poured all the love and lust and unsaid words into the kiss. Tao swore he had never experienced so much passion from a kiss alone. He felt a light breeze go through the room and smiled. He loved to know he could make Yixing like this. That he forgot everything around him and let himself go. 

Tao’s hands slowly slid down to Yixing’s ass. 

“Is this okay?”, he asked and Yixing nodded with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. He looked stunning like this.

Tao was still admiring Yixing, when the latter suddenly moved his hips. Tao knew Yixing would be good at that, he had seen him dance, but it took him by surprise and a loud moan escaped his lips. He looked at Yixing with wide eyes, who was biting his lip and rolled his hip once more. 

“How does it feel?”, Yixing whispered. 

Tao breathed heavily and gulped. “A-amazing.”, he stuttered. “C-Can you do it again?”

Yixing smiled and started rolling his hips over and over again. Tao clenched his hands in Yixing’s ass and couldn’t hold back another moan. “Oh my god, baby.”, he said panting. 

Yixing’s eyes were half closed, his lips slightly parted. His hair was messy and his skin seemed to glow. Tao had never seen anything more beautiful. 

Tao started rocking his hips against Yixing and met his move. Yixing moaned. It was like music to Tao’s ears. He wanted to hear more of those sounds. He started tugging at Yixing’s shirt. 

“T-Take this off.”, he mumbled.

Yixing stopped moving just for a second, to pull the black shirt over his head and reveal his pale, muscular body. He looked at Tao, observing how the younger licked his lips and let his eyes trail over the defined abs. 

“You’re gorgeous, Yixing.”, breathed Tao and spread small kisses on Yixing’s bare shoulders. He avoided getting too close to Yixing’s neck and started sucking on the skin over his collarbone. 

“Y-You too.”, Yixing muttered and pulled at Tao’s shirt. 

Tao smiled and took his shirt off, throwing it carelessly behind the couch. Yixing carefully ran his fingers over Tao’s chest and his flat belly. 

“I don’t have abs like you..”, Tao mumbled.

“You’re beautiful.”, Yixing said. “So beautiful, Tao.”

Tao smiled softly and kissed him. Then he returned to suck on that one spot over Yixing’s collarbone.  
Yixing moaned again, Tao’s name falling from his lips while doing so. His eyes fell shut and he started moving his hips again. It felt so good. He had never felt anything similar to this. Tao’s strong arms around him, his hot lips on his skin, their clothed erections pressed against each other. Tao had stopped sucking at that one spot. His fingers slipped into Yixing’s pants, massaging his ass. Yixing moaned louder. He was close, so close. 

“T-Tao, I-I think I-I…”, he muttered, interrupting himself with another moan. 

“It’s okay, baby. Come on. Come for me.”, Tao whispered and grabbed Yixing’s ass cheeks. He parted them a little and whispered. “Come for me, Yixing.” And Yixing did with a flood of moans and repeating Tao’s name over and over again.

When he came down from his high, he felt embarrassed. He blushed and wanted to hide his face.

“Hey…”, Tao said softly. “No need to hide.”

He shifted a little under Yixing and Yixing felt his erection, still hard, press against his thigh.

“How about we get you cleaned up?”, Tao asked and smiled.

Yixing bit his lip. “Or… Or I could… You know…”

Tao raised an eyebrow. Yixing felt his face heat up. 

“Uhm… Help you.”, he muttered.

Tao smiled. “You don’t have to if yo-”

“But I want to. I mean only if it’s okay for you…”, Yixing interrupted him and blushed even more.

“Uh… Yeah… Sure.”, Tao said. “What… What exactly do you wanna do?”

Yixing didn’t say anything but let himself glide off Tao’s lap and between his legs. Tao gulped visibly. “A-Are you sure?”, he asked with wide eyes, noticeably breathing harder than before. 

Yixing nodded. “B-But I’ve never done this before…”, he said, hoping Tao didn’t have too high expectations.

“Can you… Can I…?”, he asked and softly pulled at Taos sweatpants. 

Tao lifted his hip, so Yixing could pull his pants and underwear down. Yixing took a deep breath and looked at Tao for his okay. 

Tao nodded and smiled. Yixing carefully touched Tao’s length. Then he sticked his tongue out and licked it. Tao groaned. Yixing looked at him and then carefully took him in his mouth. 

“F-Fuck, X-Xing, you look, fuck, you look amazing like this.”, Tao said and moaned.

Yixing carefully started to bop his head up and down. He could taste precum and it didn’t take long until Tao was a panting mess. 

“I-I, Xing, I’m c-close.”, Tao moaned and Yixing sucked harder. 

With a groan and Yixing’s name on his lips, Tao came. Yixing choked, but managed to swallow it somehow. Tao looked at him with wide eyes. 

“You did that for the first time?”, he asked.

Yixing nodded. 

“Damn, baby, you are talented.”, Tao said and leaned back, still heavily breathing. “Come here.”, he said and opened his arms. Yixing climbed on the couch next to him and snuggled up to him. 

“That was amazing.”, Tao mumbled and planted soft kisses on Yixing’s hair. 

Yixing smiled. “We should do that more often.”, he muttered. “But now I wanna take a shower. It’s sticky.”

Tao laughed. “Yes, and we still have a cuddle slash birthday party to attend.”

Yixing had completely forgotten about the party. Quickly he checked the clock, but it was unchanged standing still. 

They each took a quick shower and Yixing brushed his teeth, before he searched for clean underwear and another pair of sweatpants. When they were clean, dry and dressed, Yixing took the bag with presents and held his hand out to Tao. 

“Let’s go.”

 

Yixing had never seen the streets while time was stopped. It was funny to be the only people moving. Tao made him laugh by talking to random frozen people or stand in front of the unmoving cars, pretending to get hit. 

“Ya! You’re so childish!”, Yixing said, but he laughed anyway. 

When they reached Luhan’s and Sehun’s apartment, Kris and Junmyeon were frozen in front of the open door. 

“Let’s shock them.”, Tao said grinning. 

Yixing nodded. He got in position behind Junmyeon and Tao positioned himself right in front of Kris. 

“Ready?”, Tao asked. “Go.”

Yixing made a gesture with his hand and grabbed Junmyeon. The older man jumped in shock and out of the corner of his eye, Yixing saw Kris running against Tao and flinching back with a scream. 

“TAO AND YIXING! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING GIVING US A HEART ATTACK?”, Junmyeon yelled.

“Sorry, hyung.”, Yixing said and smiled innocently. 

He followed the laughing Tao inside. 

“Yixing!”, Luhan said happily. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever. How’s the powers going?”

“He’s fine.”, Tao said. 

“Yeah, he’s fine.”, Sehun said and hung himself on Luhan’s back. 

“I’m fine, thanks for asking, gege.”, Yixing said. 

“Amazing. See, Yixing can answer for himself, isn’t that awesome?”, Luhan said and glared at Tao and Sehun. 

Kris and Junmyeon entered the apartment and Luhan looked at his watch. “So it’s now 8 am sharp. That means that-”

“I’M NOT LATE!”, Jongin screamed while he appeared in the hallway. 

“As I said,”, Luhan said completely unbothered. “It is now 8 am sharp and the cuddle party for May officially starts which means Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae and Do Kyungsoo are late and will have to be punished.”

Jongin exhaled, visibly relieved. Yixing giggled. 

“Where are Chanyeol and Baekhyun though?”, Tao asked. “It’s too quiet.”

Sehun and Luhan suddenly looked kind of uncomfortable. 

“They’re in the living room.”, Sehun mumbled. 

“They’re having a fight.”, Luhan said and the horror in his voice told Yixing that this had to be severe and also rare. He remembered how annoyed Chanyeol had been of Baekhyun a few days ago. 

“About what?”, Junmyeon asked. 

“Pretty much everything I would say.”, Sehun muttered. “It’s about to get really ugly. Lulu told them to keep it down during the party to not ruin it for everyone though.”

“As I know Baekhyun and Chanyeol, that won’t work, but nice try.”, Kris growled.

Luhan just shrugged. 

“Anyway, have any of you brought their phones? If so, put them in the bowl in the kitchen. Turned off of course. And everyone is wearing pyjamas, yes? Sehunie has some we could give to you in case you don’t but they will be huge.”

“I have pyjamas.”, Tao said and pointed to his sweatpants and white shirt. 

“Meh. I’ll let it pass.”, Luhan said eying his outfit. 

“And I’m wearing pyjamas too.”, Yixing said happily, tugging at his now also white shirt and grey sweatpants. 

“Mhm couple-look, I see.”, Luhan said smirking. 

“More like Yixing steals Tao’s clothes - look.”, Kris muttered. “I was the one buying those shirts.”

Yixing almost blushed. Almost. 

“These are high quality pyjamas.”, Junmyeon said and pointed to himself and Kris. 

He was wearing a dark blue one and Kris a emerald green one.

“I’m sure they’re handmade and cost about as much as our monthly rent.”, Luhan sighed. 

Junmyeon looked very proud. Yixing grinned. He had quickly learned that Junmyeon was born into a rich family and didn’t exactly have to worry about money. That combined with his overflowing motherly love for their group, lead to him paying for almost everything from lunch over coffee to pyjamas. 

Jongin who silently grinning followed the conversation wore the black pyjama with his initials on them. Yixing thought that they must have been the fitting match to the pair that Kyungsoo had worn on the previous cuddle party. 

Luhan himself was dressed in black sweatpants and a blue hoodie, that Yixing knew belonged to Sehun. Sehun was wearing a grey shirt and black sweatpants that looked suspiciously short. Yixing almost dared to think they belonged to Luhan. He had noticed already that the couple tended to share clothes. He couldn’t blame them seen as he didn’t know when was the last time he had worn his own shirts. Tao’s just were so big and smelled so good. 

“Let’s go to the living room.”, Luhan said and forced himself to smile. “You can say hello to our little sulking princesses.”

Yixing had never been in Luhan’s and Sehun’s living room. Only in their bedroom, bathroom and kitchen and he wished he hadn’t. 

It wasn’t as big as Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s but equally covered in mattresses and pillows and blankets. 

“Snacks and drinks are in the kitchen. Make yourself a home.”, Sehun mumbled and threw himself on the mattress-ground. 

Yixing’s eyes scanned the room for Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was lying in one corner, arms crossed and staring at the ceiling. He wore a bright red pyjama that was a little too big for him. 

Chanyeol was sitting in the other corner of the room, as far away from Baekhyun as possible, a blanket over his head and a pillow hugged tightly against his chest. He was pouting and looking at the ground. 

“Hello Chanyeollie, hello Baekhyunie.”, Yixing said happily. 

None of them said a word. Yixing fake pouted. “What not even an answer?”, he asked and crossed his arms. 

“Hi hyung.”, Baekhyun muttered. 

“How are you, hyung.”, Chanyeol added without looking up. 

Even now they completed each other perfectly. Yixing smiled to himself and blindly searched for Tao’s hand, who intertwined their fingers and looked lovingly at Yixing. 

“Sooo, why are the others late?”, Junmyeon asked. 

“I have no idea. When I woke up Kyungsoo was already gone. I guess he ditches.”, Jongin said and sat down next to Sehun. 

Luhan frowned. 

“And Minseok hyung and Jongdae had their… third? Anniversary yesterday, so I’m pretty sure they overslept.”, Kris said. 

“We can dye their hair pink.”, Baekhyun muttered from his corner. 

“We can dye you pink.”, Chanyeol snapped and hugged his pillow closer. 

“No thanks, I might end up looking like you.”, Baekhyun hissed. 

“Anyway, we could also cut their hair.”, Junmyeon interrupted them. 

“We could perm Jongdae’s hair.”, Sehun said. 

“Or shave it.”, Jongin suggested. 

“What are the limits for punishments?”, Yixing asked and sat down as well. Tao snuggled up to him in an instant. 

“No permanent damage.”, Luhan replied.

“So… Piercings aren’t allowed?”, Yixing asked. 

Silence was the answer. 

“PIERCINGS!”, Baekhyun yelled and started giggling. 

“Can you not shut up for a second?”, Chanyeol spat. 

“That is actually a very good idea.”, Sehun said. His eyes were sparkling. 

“Yeah, they can take them out whenever they want and it’s a lesson. And if they’re lucky it might even look good on them.”, Luhan said. 

“Okay, then that’s settled. We just have to remember making an appointment at a tattoo studio.”, Junmyeon added. 

“Why don’t we do it when they arrive?”, Yixing asked. 

Junmyeon smiled irritated. “Because none of us is a piercer…”

“I can do it.”, Yixing said. 

Silence. Again. 

“You… What?”, Tao asked and looked at him with wide eyes.

“I did it before.”, Yixing said shrugging.

“You… you did?”, Kris asked, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

Yixing started to feel uncomfortable.

“Uh… Yes? Jiajia showed me how to do it. He always wanted piercings, but he didn’t have the money, so he did them himself. He always said if he fucked up, I could just heal it. So we actually did that quite a lot. Sometimes we would make the weirdest ones and only have them for a day or something. But it was fun.”, he said and smiled at the memory. 

He remembered just too well how Jiajia and Yien had one day come to him and told him they wanted him to pierce their ears for good. He had asked them why they didn’t do it for each other and they had answered they trusted him most with it. So Yixing had pierced their ears. They had wanted identical piercings. Two on the left ear and one on the right ear. 

Yixing had always healed his own piercings after a while. All except for the one on his left ear that Jiajia had done in that night. 

“Wow, that’s so cool.”, Baekhyun said from his corner. “Did you do the one on your ear yourself then?”

Yixing shook his head. “Jiajia did it.”, he said and smiled.

“But do you have a piercing kit or something with you? You can’t leave the apartment.”, Chanyeol asked. 

“I won’t need one. A normal needle is enough.”, Yixing replied.

“I don’t think we have needles though…”, Sehun muttered.

Yixing thought about it for a moment. 

“We can just use Minseok hyung then.”, he said. 

Everyone looked at him. 

“I.. I mean not him. But we can make him do a small ice needle. That would work.”, Yixing explained himself. 

Tao still looked at him with wide eyes. “Everyday a surprise.”, he muttered. 

Yixing smiled innocently. “So is that settled then?”

“Definitely.”, Jongin said.

“But I think Kyungsoo should get an extra punishment for ditching.”, Baekhyun said.

“I think you should get an extra punishment for being a pain in the ass.”, Chanyeol muttered.

“You would know.”, Baekhyun said and glared at him. 

“ANYWAY”, Junmyeon interrupted them again. “How about we make Kyungsoo act cute?”

“Good idea, honey.”, Kris said and pulled Junmyeon to sit closer to him. 

“Bad idea, honey, very bad idea.”, Jongin said horrified. “Do you want me to die?”

“Well you were almost late as well, so I guess it’s only fair.”, Luhan said. 

“So what do we do until they arrive?”, Tao asked.

“We could just listen to some music.”, Sehun suggested. “And talk.”

They all agreed on that. While Luhan went to search for some CDs, Yixing went over to Chanyeol.

“Hey, what’s going on?”, he asked as he sat down next to him. 

“Nothing.”, Chanyeol answered shortly.

“That’s a lie.”, Yixing sighed and sat closer to Chanyeol. “Can I join you?”, he asked.

Chanyeol just lifted one corner of his blanket cloak without saying anything. Yixing snuggled up to him and pulled the blanket over himself as well. “It’s comfy in here.”, he said happily. 

Chanyeol still didn’t reply. Yixing observed Sehun shortly glancing at them before moving to Baekhyun. They talked with each other but Yixing couldn’t hear what they said. 

“Mind telling me why you’re so upset?”, Yixing asked. “Because if you don’t I can also just find out by touching you.”

Chanyeol sighed. “That’s blackmail, hyung.”

“What’s blackmail?”, Yixing asked. He had never heard that word before. 

“Threatening people to do something if they don’t do what you want.”, Chanyeol muttered.

“Aaaah, blackmail.”, Yixing said. “Yeah. So what happened?”

“Baekhyun is being annoying.”, Chanyeol growled.

“So far nothing new. What happened that made you so upset?”

Chanyeol sighed. “When I was in the hospital he just laughed at me. I had to get stitches and stay there overnight and it really hurt and he just laughed at me, hyung. And I kept having a headache and he was so loud all the time. I told him to be a bit more quiet but he just never keeps it down. And he’s just so… ugh… He’s so selfish. He never thinks about how I feel. All that counts is how he feels.”

Yixing nodded slowly. “Did you tell him that?”

“Yes. And he only said that I should stop being jelly and move my lazy ass so he could sit on the couch too.”, Chanyeol muttered.

“Jelly?”, Yixing asked confused.

“It means jealous.”, Chanyeol explained. 

“Ahhh, okay. And why were you jealous?”, Yixing asked. 

“Because of that… that Heechul guy. He’s a childhood friend of Baekhyun and he will come to Seoul for a few weeks and Baekhyun told him he could stay at our apartment. He didn’t even ask me if it was okay. And Heechul and Baekhyun are so close and clingy and I know they’re childhood friends, but I hate it when they cuddle and joke and I just feel like an outsider.”, Chanyeol said so quietly that Yixing almost didn’t understand him. 

Yixing understood why Chanyeol felt horrible about all that. It was a lot at once and he would have been hurt and mad as well. 

“Oh Chanyeollie.”, he mumbled and hugged his friend. “What can I do to make you feel better?”

“Nothing. Except maybe let me sleep on your couch while Heechul is in Seoul.”, Chanyeol said with a dark expression. 

“I’ll make sure to have some blankets ready.”, Yixing said and smiled. “But instead of the couch you could also use my second bedroom, you know.”

Chanyeol looked at him in confusion. “You have a second bedroom?”

Yixing nodded. “Yeah, didn’t you notice the other door in the kitchen?”

Chanyeol seemed surprised. “I did… But I thought that would be a storage room or something.”

“Nope. Second bedroom. I originally wanted to move here with Jiajia, so we got an apartment with two bedrooms.”, he said.

“What happened?”, Chanyeol asked.

Yixing avoided to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. “Change of plans.”, he just said. “Anyway, do you already have an idea for the project for music class?”

Their teacher had told them to produce their own song and film a music video as a project. 

Chanyeol nodded. “Yes. We will make a song.”

Yixing laughed. “I already have a song.”

Chanyeol, again, looked at him in surprise. “You do?”

Yixing nodded. “Yes, I finished it a few days ago. But I hoped you could listen and tell me how you like it and then I need help for filming the music video too.”

Chanyeol only nodded. “You’re full of surprises, hyung.”, he muttered. 

Luhan seemed to finally have found the CDs he had searched for and started to play some music. 

In that moment the doorbell rang. Tao grinned. “Showtime.”, he said and went to open the door. 

“LET ME GO!”, Kyungsoo’s voice echoed through the apartment. “IF YOU DON’T TAKE YOUR DIRTY FINGERS OFF MY ARM RIGHT NOW, TAO, I SWEAR I’LL BREAK THEM!”

Jongin’s eyes started to sparkle. “Baby!”, he said and with a quiet pop he disappeared. 

Yixing looked at the spot where Jongin had sat and sighed. 

“Something must seriously be wrong with him.”, Chanyeol said. “Only psychopaths love psychopaths.”

“Sounds like you speak from experience.”, Baekhyun snapped. 

“Yes, I’m dating you.”, Chanyeol growled. 

In that moment Jongin came back, dragging a very unhappy looking Kyungsoo with him. Behind them Tao pushed Jongdae and Minseok in the living room. They half heartedly waved a hello to everyone and sat down. 

“So first of all the dress code.”, Luhan said. 

“Pyjamas right here.”, Jongdae said and took off his jacket. 

He wore a grey pyjama and Minseok, who now as well took off his jacket, a grey one with black stripes.

“Soo?”, Luhan asked.

Kyungsoo sat sulking on the ground, Jongin snuggled up to him. 

“No.”, he muttered. 

“Great, I'll go get the spare pyjama. Jongin, if you would make sure he actually wears them?”, Sehun said and got up. 

Jongin dragged Kyungsoo out of the room again. He must have a lot practise, Yixing thought. 

Ten minutes later, Jongin came back into the living room, very red in his face and giggling. 

“He looks so cuuute!”, he squealed. 

Behind him, Kyungsoo, who was wearing a way to big white pyjama of Sehun now, stomped into the room like a sulking child. He really looked cute, Yixing had to admit. 

“Great. Then now maybe you want to tell us why the fuck you’re late?”, Luhan asked.

“We overslept because we celebrated our anniversary and it got late…”, Minseok explained. 

“And on our way here we saw Soo trying to ditch, so we forced him here.”, Jongdae added.

“I fucking hate all of you.”, Kyungsoo muttered. Jongin, glued to his side, still giggling and cooing at him. 

“Is this only weird looking to me?”, Yixing asked quietly. 

“No, it’s weird.”, Chanyeol answered. 

“Ah, good.”

“Alright, we decided on a punishment for you guys. Or rather Yixing suggested one and we all agreed.”, Junmyeon said.

Minseok and Jongdae looked relieved. “Oh good, then it won’t be too bad. I was worried Baekhyun might suggest something.”, Jongdae said. 

“What’s the punishment?”, Minseok asked and looked questioning at Yixing. 

Yixing crawled out of his blanket tent and smiled happily. 

“I will pierce your ears.”, he said. 

Their faces fell. Minseok’s mouth formed a silent ‘o’ and Jongdae blinked furiously like he tried to wake up from a dream. 

“No. Fucking. Way.”, Kyungsoo said. “Don’t you dare touch my ear.”

Yixing smiled again. “Don’t worry, I did this before. Minseok hyung will make a needle of ice and it will be over in no time.”

They kept resisting for quite some time but in the end they gave in and Yixing pierced both of Jongdae’s and Minseok’s ears and Kyungsoo’s right ear.   
Then they forced Kyungsoo to do aegyo and Jongin turned into a squealing, giggling mess. 

“So, what’s new?”, Minseok asked. “What did we miss?”

They had settled to sit in a circle. Yixing was half sitting on Tao’s lap, next to them on the left Chanyeol still wrapped into his blanket, then Minseok and Jongdae both with red ears and ice packs. Next to Minseok Luhan was laying on his stomach. Sehun was next to him, cuddling with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kept giving them death glares, while being hugged by Jongin. Kris and Junmyeon were sitting on the right side of Tao and Yixing, hands intertwined. 

“Not much, just that-”, Junmyeon started. 

“Just that Chanyeol is a whiny bitch.”, Baekhyun said. 

Chanyeol stared at him with an angry and hurt expression. Yixing was about to reach for his hand, when Tao stopped him. 

“Don’t. It’s of no use if you’re mad at Baekhyun instead of Chanyeol.”, he whispered. 

“At least I’m not a needy hoe.”, Chanyeol snapped. 

Everyone went silent. Even Junmyeon was too surprised to say anything. 

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”, asked Baekhyun. 

“Look it up in a dictionary, you uneducated thing.”, Chanyeol said. 

Yixing’s eyes wandered between Chanyeol and Baekhyun who glared at each other angrily. He started biting his lip. He didn’t like this. Not at all. 

“Uneducated? Me?”, Baekhyun asked. “I’m not the one failing his classes because I’m too uncreative to compose!”

Chanyeol gasped almost unnoticeable. Yixing gulped and an anxious feeling welled up in him. It hurt him to see his friends fight and hurt each other like this.   
Suddenly everything happened way too fast. Chanyeol cursed at Baekhyun and Baekhyun jumped up in anger. Then the lights went out and something wet started dripping from the ceiling. 

“What the fuck, Baekhyun? Turn the lights back on!”, Luhan said. 

“IT WASN’T ME!”, Baekhyun yelled.

Yixing felt Tao’s grip around his arm tighten. 

“Relax, baby. You got this. Just turn the lights on. You can do this. You control it. It doesn’t control you. Turn it back on.”, he whispered right into Yixing’s ear. 

Yixing nodded, even though it was too dark for Tao to see and tried to calm his breathing. 

“Yixing hyung? Did you turn of the lights?”, Baekhyun asked.

“Is that rain? Inside?”, Luhan asked.

“Yixing, is everything okay?”, Junmyeon asked. 

Yixing panicked. He started shaking. 

“Ssssh. Can you all shut up for a second?”, Tao hissed. “It’s okay, baby. Take your time. You can do it.”, he then said softly. 

Yixing felt Tao wrap his arms completely around him and leaned back against Tao’s chest. 

“It doesn’t control you, you control it. Focus on the light. Turn it on.”, Tao said calmly. 

Yixing stared into the corner, where he suspected the lamp to stand and tried to focus. Then he closed his eyes and tried to turn the light on. 

“Very good, baby. That was amazing. Breathe calmly. And then try to stop the rain.”, Tao whispered.

Yixing nodded again, eyes still closed and took a few deep breaths. In, out, in, out. Water, stop. 

The rain stopped. Carefully, Yixing opened his eyes again. Everyone was looking at him. He blushed and tried to hide his face in Tao’s arms. 

“I’m sorry.”, he muttered. 

“No need to be sorry, baby. You did it. That was really good. I’m proud of you.”, Tao said and Yixing could feel that he was smiling. 

“Yes, Yixing, no need to apologise.”, Junmyeon said softly. 

“If now everyone would sit down and stop fighting, we could maybe all stay calm and prevent further incidents with indoor rain.”, Luhan said with a strict glare at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun glanced at Yixing and smiled weakly, before sitting down next to Sehun again. Chanyeol muttered an apology and wrapped himself tighter into his blanket burrito. 

“Yixing, if you want something to relax, I have some weed here.”, Luhan then said after a glance to Junmyeon. “We talked about this a few days ago and it might actually help you, if you have trouble staying calm in these kinds of situation.”

“Yes, Junmyeon smoked all the time too when he had that huge fight with his parents because he kept flooding the bathroom by accident.”, Kris said. 

“And I still need it before exams so I won’t freeze my notes to the table.”, Minseok added nodding. 

Yixing looked questioning to Tao. 

“Do you mind if I…?”

Tao smiled. “Not at all.”

A few minutes later Luhan was handing Yixing a joint. 

“Chanyeol would you?”, Luhan asked, giving him a sign to light the joint for Yixing.

“He can do it himself. His flames are very pretty.”, Chanyeol said and smiled proudly at Yixing. 

Yixing indeed managed to light his joint without setting anything on fire and he felt flattered when Kris complimented his small flame. 

“So, where were we? Oh right. News… I don’t think so. We were just listening to music before you arrived.”, Sehun said. 

“But now that everyone is here, it’s time for cake and presents!”, Jongin said excitedly. 

Luhan went to the kitchen and came back with a huge cake. It had something written on it:

Happy Birthday   
Zitao Baekhyun Junmyeon

Yixing smiled. It was really pretty. He slowly felt the weed take effect and it really calmed him.   
They ate the cake and then Tao, Baekhyun and Junmyeon received their presents. By then Yixing felt like he was floating around in a bubble. He didn’t really pay attention to what presents were unpacked.   
Baekhyun thanked him for the new earphones and he saw Junmyeon smiling over the sweater he had bought him before he was pulled into a very tight hug. 

“Thank you!”, Tao said. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Yixing looked at him in satisfaction. “You like it?”

“You gave me a key to your apartment!”, Tao said. “Of course I like it!”

“I also gave you a shopping voucher.”, Yixing said. 

Tao nodded. “And I love it, but the key is even better!”

“Now you can come whenever you want and stay how long you want.”, Yixing said happily. 

“You two are clingier than usual.”, Baekhyun interrupted them. “Let me hug Yixing and thank him for the amazing earphones again.”

Tao didn’t look pleased, but he still let go of Yixing and stepped back while Baekhyun pulled Yixing in a hug. 

“Thank you very much, hyung. And I’m sorry for earlier.”, he said. “Oh and I’m 200 percent sure something happened between you two, but I won’t tell.”, he whispered to Yixing and winked. 

“How do you know?”, Yixing asked confused. 

“I have a sixth sense for sex. I can feel it.”, Baekhyun said laughing. 

Yixing watched him go over to Kris and Junmyeon. He hadn’t known there was such a thing as a sixth sense… Tao pulled him to sit down next to him again. He had gotten them something to drink. 

“What did he say?”, he asked. 

“Who?”, Yixing wondered. 

“Baekhyun hyung…”, Tao said and looked at Yixing with a grin. 

“Huh?”

Yixing was confused. Tao laughed. “Not important.”

Luhan was changing the CD now. 

“Okay, get ready for the song I made with Hoseok.”, he said.

“Hoseok?”, Yixing asked. 

“He’s a friend of Luhan hyung and he’s also our dealer.”, Chanyeol explained with a smile. “They made a song… I already listened to it and well.. The lyrics are quite interesting.”

“What is the song about?”, Tao asked. 

“Listen for yourself.”, Chanyeol said. 

The song started. 

La la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la

“The Song is called ‘Lu’.”, Luhan said. 

Ooh ooh I'm just tryna get you in the mood  
Ooh ooh baby just show me what it do

“I didn’t know gege could sing.”, Yixing said impressed. “It sounds good.”

Now blow it like a flute ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Tao choked on his drink. Everyone was looking at them in surprise now. Blushing, Tao coughed violently while trying not to spill his drink. 

Yixing watched Tao in amusement. 

“This is not how I reacted.”, he said. 

For a second everyone was silent. Then they burst out into laughter. 

“I knew they had sex vibes.”, Baekhyun said triumphantly. 

“Oh my god, Yixing!”, Minseok cried laughing. “You’re hilarious.”

Tao had stopped coughing by now and shook his head in embarrassment. 

“Oh, Xing.”, he muttered and sighed. 

Yixing just smiled and sipped his drink. Whatever was so funny…

After they finished listening to the song and complimenting Luhan on his work, they decided to play a little truth or dare before ordering pizza. 

They settled in a circle and got comfortable. Kris started by asking Jongdae, who picked dare. Kris eyes started to sparkle. 

“Okay, I dare you to eat a raw egg.”, Kris said. 

Jongdae looked at him in pure disgust, but nodded. 

“Okay.”, he said and gave Minseok an apologetic glance. 

“I warned you.”, Minseok muttered. “Dare is always a horrible idea.”

Jongdae kept whining a bit, but he didn’t complain, while eating the raw egg. Yixing crunched his nose. It must taste disgusting. 

“Okay, Kyungsoo, truth or dare?”, Jongdae then asked. 

Kyungsoo still looked slightly traumatised by the aegyo he had to do.

“Truth because I fucking hate you all.”, he said. 

“Why did you try to ditch the cuddle party?”, Jongdae asked without hesitation. 

“Good one. I’m curious too.”, said Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo blushed. He mumbled something, but it was so quiet, that Yixing didn’t understand a word. 

“What did he say?”, he asked. 

Jongin was squealing again. 

“He said he heard that Chanyeol and Baekhyun hyung were fighting, and since he’s afraid of Chanyeol when he’s angry, he didn’t want to be here.”, he screeched and snuggled up closer to Kyungsoo who tried to act like nothing happened. 

“Aww, Soo, why didn’t you say anything? Come on, I’m not scary.”, Chanyeol said and went to sit behind Kyungsoo and cuddle him. 

“I hate you all. Luhan hyung, truth or dare?”, Kyungsoo muttered. 

Luhan seemed to be busy talking to Baekhyun about some video he had seen a few days ago and didn’t answer. 

“Come on, hyung, it’s two possibilities, just say one.”, Kyungsoo said impatiently. 

Luhan snapped out of his conversation with Baekhyun and hurriedly picked dare. Kyungsoo stopped frowning and an evil grin spread on his face. 

“Hyung, I dare you to breakdance.”, he said. 

Luhan sighed and did something that really couldn’t be described as breakdance. Yixing thought it looked more like a dying caterpillar. Everyone laughed at him and he crawled to Sehun pouting, which made them laugh even more. 

“Tao, hurry, truth or dare. And you people stop laughing at me!”, he said and hid his face in Sehun’s shoulder. 

Yixing looked at Tao, who was smiling widely. “Truth.”, he said. 

“Who was your first kiss?”, Luhan asked. 

Yixing raised an eyebrow. Interesting indeed. He had never asked Tao, but he knew Tao had kissed people before him. Something weird happened. Kris suddenly started coughing very violently and Tao turned tomato red. 

“Do you have a fever?”, Yixing asked worriedly. 

“No, Yixing, he’s just embarrassed.”, Minseok explained with an amused expression. 

“Tao, you have to answer.”, Luhan reminded him. 

“Uh… Okay… So…”, Tao started and looked highly uncomfortable. “It was after I came to Korea and Kris gege and I still lived alone and one night we got really really drunk and somehow we kissed. It never happened again but yeah… That was my first kiss.”, he said and shot Yixing a short questioning glance. 

Yixing just smiled dreamily. He felt too relaxed to care. Junmyeon started laughing like a maniac. 

“Oh my god, I knew it! I knew something happened that weekend! They didn’t talk to each other for a week!”, he screamed breathless and rolled on the ground, shaken by laughter. 

Suddenly Yixing realised what they were talking about. Tao - his boyfriend Tao - had kissed Kris - Junmyeon’s boyfriend Kris - for the first time ever. He frowned and without him wanting to, a short but strong breeze went through the room and messed with Kris’ carefully styled hair. Sehun started laughing so hard, he accidentally hit Luhan. 

“Jealousy, baby jealousy.”, Baekhyun sang and grinned at Yixing. 

Tao quickly pecked Yixing’s cheek and then asked Minseok what he wanted to pick. 

“Truth. Dare is way too dangerous with you guys.”, Minseok responded. 

“Okay, what was your worst kiss?”, Tao asked and shot Jongdae an evil glare. 

Minseok blushed. 

“I can’t say that.”, he mumbled. 

“It was probably Jongdae when he was drunk.”, Baekhyun muttered, but Minseok slowly shook his head. 

“No?”, Jongdae asked surprised. 

“Luhan.”, Minseok muttered then.

Everyone looked at him in shock. 

“WHAT?”, Jongdae asked way too loud. 

“What? But we never kissed?”, Luhan said confused.

“And Lulu is an amazing kisser!”, Sehun added. 

“He was drunk. I’m sure he doesn’t even remember. I was out with him and when I took him home… he kissed me.”, Minseok explained and looked at Luhan very embarrassed. 

“Anyway, Junmyeon, truth or dare?”, he hurriedly asked to change the topic.

“Hyung is so innocent.”, Baekhyun said. “At least that’s what he wants us to believe.”

“I bet he’s not as innocent as he seems.”, Chanyeol mumbled from behind Kyungsoo, his chin resting on the shorter man’s shoulder. 

“I dare you to whisper the naughtiest thing you can think of in someone’s ear.”, Minseok said. 

“UUUhh, nice!”, Chanyeol said. Baekhyun just laughed evilly. 

“But who’s ear?”, Chanyeol then asked. 

“Well, who would be most affected by mom being less innocent than we thought?”, Baekhyun asked, still grinning. 

“Sehun it is.”, Chanyeol said laughing. 

Once again Yixing thought how well they fitted, even when they didn’t try at all. 

“Exactly who I thought of.”, Baekhyun said without looking at Chanyeol. 

Junmyeon had went over to Sehun in the meantime and sat down next to him. Everyone watched expectantly while Junmyeon whispered in Sehun’s ear. He whispered for quite some time and Sehun’s face fell more and more. 

“OKAY STOP! I WILL BURN MY POOR INNOCENT SOUL IF YOU DON’T STOP RIGHT NOW!”, he then yelled and covered his ears in horror. 

Junmyeon smiled a little embarrassed and returned very satisfied to his place on Kris’ lap. 

“What did he say?”, Minseok asked Sehun. 

“Yeah, what did you say to my poor Sehunie?”, Luhan asked Junmyeon. 

“I won’t tell.”, Junmyeon replied with a grin. 

“Hunie, tell.”, Luhan demanded with a pout. 

Sehun violently shook his head. “Nope, I’m trying to forget this traumatising filth. Mom, I thought you were pure!”

Kris laughed. “If he was pure he wouldn’t have ten children.”, he said and high fived Junmyeon. 

“Couple goals.”, Chanyeol muttered. Baekhyun shot him a death glare. “True.”, he then said. Chanyeol shot him a death glare back and Yixing almost cooed, but then he remembered that the both of them were in a fight. 

“So, Jongin, truth or dare?”, Junmyeon asked. 

“Truth?”, Jongin said, but it sounded more like a question. 

“I want a baby sea turtle. Can we have a baby sea turtle?”, Yixing suddenly whispered in Tao’s ear. 

Tao looked at him with a bewildered expression for a moment, before he quietly said. “Baby, they bite.”

Yixing hadn’t known that.

“Oww.”, he muttered disappointed. 

Tao gave him an apologetic look. “What you want is a tortoise.”, he said. 

Yixing looked at him with wide eyes. “Can we get one?”, he asked hopefully. 

Tao observed him for a few seconds before he pressed a kiss to Yixing’s temple and mumbled: “They live 10 to 80 years. Do you really want that responsibility?”

“You can help me.”, Yixing said with a wide smile. 

“Oh I can, huh?”, Tao muttered with a chuckle. 

“Yes.”, Yixing said and beamed at Tao. 

“Well, I do admit they are very cute.”, Tao said. “Imagine: Welcome to our humble chinese mansion. To the left you see our turtle room.”

Yixing looked at him in confusion. “We live in a mansion?”

“A humble one.”, Tao replied with a grin. 

“Well that sounds nice.”, Yixing muttered. 

“Yeah. But now let’s concentrate on the game, okay?”, Tao asked and pointed at Jongin. 

“What was the weirdest thing Kyungsoo ever said to you that turned out to be oddly romantic?”, Junmyeon just asked. 

Kyungsoo tried to cover Jongin’s mouth and Chanyeol had to drag him away from Jongin, so he could answer. 

“Once Soo said he would murder all of our friends without hesitation for me. And then he cried because he loves you all. But he said he would still do it.”, Jongin said. 

“Aww… or something.”, Baekhyun said and looked slightly weirded out. 

Everyone looked very disturbed and watched them silently. 

“Aww, that’s so adorable. Couple goals.”, Yixing said then. 

Tao looked at him with wide eyes. “The fuck?”

“What?”, Yixing asked confused. “It’s cute he would murder all his enemies.”

Tao looked a little relieved. “Xing, he said friends. That’s us. He would murder us.”

Yixing thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, that actually makes more sense.”, he then said and nodded. 

“He had too much weed.”, Baekhyun muttered. 

“Okay, Sehun, truth or dare?”, Jongin asked and changed the topic with a last long glance at Yixing. 

“Dare.”, Sehun said. 

“I dare you to drink a cup of some beverage that Tao and Yixing mix for you. But nothing dangerous. We don’t want to visit the emergency room.”, Jongin announced with a grin. 

“Oh my god! Nice!”, Chanyeol blurted out. 

Sehun didn’t seem too happy, but he didn’t complain. Tao pulled Yixing into the kitchen. 

“Something to drink for Sehun…”, he muttered. “Any idea, Xing?”

“Something pink!”, Yixing squealed happily and buried his nose in Tao’s T-Shirt. “You smell so good, Taozi. Soooooo gooooood.”

Tao laughed quietly. “Do I now?”

Yixing hummed happily. “Yes. Like grapes.”

Tao chuckled. “Okay, now help me out here, okay. We can put this syrup and some of this juice and then fill it with water, but we need something special.”

Yixing nodded and looked around. A glass container with some pills was in a cupboard.

“Got it.”, he said and put a few pills into the beverage Tao had mixed so far. “Some Vitamins for our maknae.”

Tao nodded satisfied. “Perfect.”

He pulled Yixing in a passionate kiss and then pulled him back into the living room. He gave the cup to Sehun and sat down. Yixing took a seat on his lap. 

Sehun looked at them with a worried expression. “Why is it pink?”, he asked. 

“Pink is pretty.”, Yixing mumbled, busy trying to pull Tao’s arms around himself. Tao chuckled and hugged him close. Yixing started humming in satisfaction again. 

Sehun didn’t look very convinced, but gulped it down at once. 

“It tastes good.”, he said. “Very good.”

Jongin almost looked disappointed. 

“It’s also very healthy. We put vitamins in there.”, Yixing announced proudly. 

“Vitamins?”, Luhan asked. “But we don’t even have… Wait how did they look?”

“Small pills in a glass container in the cupboard.”, Yixing replied. 

Luhan’s eyes grew wide. “What? Oh god. Oh no. That aren’t vitamins…. Those are drugs… Oh god how many put you in there?”

“So my dear people! Everyone stand up!”, Sehun suddenly announced, slightly out of it and his voice a pitch too high.

Everyone looked at him in confusion but stood up anyway. 

“I need my music.”, he said and went to the CD player. A second later a song played. 

“Peter Paaaaan!”, Sehun screeched happily and then turned around. “Sehun time!”, he announced. 

“What is Sehun time?”, Yixing asked. 

“I have no idea.”, Tao breathed and watched Sehun who jumped around and started to pull Chanyeol in position. Unsure as to what he should do, Chanyeol just remained in whatever position Sehun dragged him. That continued until Sehun had positioned every single one of them and clapped happily in his hands. “Sehun time over.”, he announced and sat down. 

Luhan seemed to not be sure if he should laugh or take his boyfriend to a hospital. 

“Okay… Moving on…”, Kris muttered and sat down. 

Everyone followed his example.

“Chanyeol! I dare you to make everyone here laugh!”, Sehun said. 

“I didn’t even choose dare yet.”, Chanyeol muttered. “One after another in a circle?”, he then asked. 

Sehun nodded. Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo, who looked at him with his best death glare.

“That will take some time.”, Baekhyun muttered. 

Chanyeol smirked at Kyungsoo. “Don’t you dare.”, the latter said, but it was too late. Chanyeol hat started tickling him and it took barely a second until Kyungsoo started laughing. His boyfriend giggling, made Jongin laugh too, so Chanyeol went to Kris next. He grinned. 

“Wassup Kreeease?”, he asked. 

Kris started laughing quietly and looked down in embarrassment. 

“I don’t understand.”, Yixing whispered to Tao. 

“Me neither.”, he whispered back. 

Chanyeol now sat in front of Junmyeon. “Hyung, recently I bought some shoes from a drug dealer.”, he said. 

Yixing was confused. Drug dealers sold shoes?

Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol equally confused. 

“I don’t know what he laced them with but I was tripping all day.”, Chanyeol said. 

While Yixing processed the joke, Junmyeon burst into laughter. Kris just sighed. Chanyeol smiled proudly and moved on to Tao, who now tried to keep his firm expression. 

“Hey Tao.”, Chanyeol said with a smile. “Gu…. Gu…. Guuuucciiiii!”

Tao smiled. 

“Sad, I thought that would work.”, Chanyeol muttered. “Smiling isn’t enough, right?”, he asked. 

“He must laugh.”, Sehun said. 

Chanyeol nodded and turned to Tao again. “So, Tao, I heard Yixing blew your flute?”

Tao choked once again and fell backwards over while starting to laugh. Yixing watched him confused. Chanyeol then looked at Yixing and seemed to think about what to say. Yixing watched him think and suddenly he noticed something. 

“Oh my god, Yeollie!”, he said and giggled. “You’re an elf!”

And he fell over laughing. 

“Well that was easy.”, Chanyeol muttered with a grin and moved to Jongdae. “You like aegyo.”, Chanyeol said. 

Jongdae nodded. Chanyeol sighed and did aegyo for him and Jongdae laughed politely. 

Chanyeol looked at Minseok and said one word. “MArshmallow.” 

Minseok started to giggle instantly. 

“I will never understand his obsession with Marshmallows.”, Jongdae muttered. 

“So, hyung.”, Chanyeol started, now sitting in front of Luhan. “Is it good good, very good good how Sehunie blows it like a flute?”

Luhan laughed a little embarrassed. 

“Sehun is easy. Just stare at him.”, Baekhyun muttered to Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol did. He stared at Sehun until he was a giggling mess. 

The last one was Baekhyun. Chanyeol sat in front of him and they both looked at each other awkwardly. 

“You know what, you don’t have to-”, Sehun started, but Chanyeol just took his cap off and revealed his bubblegum pink hair. 

Baekhyun instantly, and by his look, involuntarily started to grin. 

“Never ever spit cucumber in my hand again.”, Chanyeol muttered and Baekhyun just lost it. 

“Of course Chanyeollie can make Baekie laugh in every kind of situation.”, Tao whispered. 

Chanyeol had settled behind Kyungsoo again and looked at Yixing.

“Hyung, truth or dare?”, he asked. 

“Truth.”

“Okay, so earlier you asked me if that was only weird to you, so my question is why do you think you’re weird or what weird things do you do that you think we could judge you for?”, Chanyeol asked.

Yixing nodded. 

“I do all sorts of things that people usually find weird. I used to have that plushie and sometimes I talk to myself and I’m always a little slow and don’t understand things and I know people laugh at me and often I don’t know why so I just think I must be weird. Zhixiang gege calls me little lamb because of that Jiajia and Zhixiang gege were always the only ones who weren’t weirded out by me and later Yien was fine with me too and and …”, Yixing started to ramble and felt himself getting upset. 

Tao hugged him closer and shushes him softly. 

“I’m sorry, Yixing, I didn’t want to make you feel bad.”, Chanyeol apologised. 

“We don’t think you’re weird, hyung.”, Baekhyun said. 

“You’re special to us.”, Minseok added with a smile.

“And we all love you.”, Junmyeon said honestly.

“We love you the way you are.”, Kris agreed. 

“One day you have to introduce us to Zhixiang and Jiajia.”, Luhan muttered. 

Yixing never replied to that. He tried to smile, but wasn’t sure if it worked. 

“Baekhyun, truth or dare?”, he then abruptly asked. 

“Truth.”, Baekhyun sighed. 

“Wow, hyung that is uncharacteristic for you.”, Sehun muttered. 

“What was the most stupid shit you ever did?”, Yixing asked. 

Baekhyun started thinking for a long time. 

“He just does so much stupid shit every day, he can’t recall everything.”, Chanyeol blurted out. 

Baekhyun turned around, looking furious. “I guess the stupidest shit I ever did was dating Chanyeol.”, he said.

In the same second he seemed to realise what he had said and regret spread on his face. 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that! I’m sorry, Chanie, please don’t be mad!”, he started apologising. 

Chanyeol just sat there for a moment, looking like he got punched and then got up and left without another word. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I fucked up.”, Baekhyun muttered and ran after him. 

“I think we should maybe stop playing.”, Junmyeon said slowly after the front door was closed very loudly. 

“Okay, just one last thing, Kris, what was that wassup krease thing about?”, Luhan asked. 

Kris chuckled. “When I first came to Korea Chanyeol was supposed to show me around campus and stuff and he had misunderstood something and thought I was american, so he greeted me with ‘wassup Krease’ and tried to talk to me in english all day. I thought it was funny, so I only told him later that I knew korean. It became a joke between the two of us.”, he explained. 

They then stopped playing the game and hoped for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to return. They even ordered Pizza for them too when they ordered pizza for lunch. But they never came back.

After a few other games and movies they got bored. 

“What are we gonna dooooo?”, whined Jongdae. 

He was laying on his back, a pillow on his face and his feet in Minseok’s lap. 

“Usually Chanyeol would now play his newest songs on the guitar. So anybody anything they could show us?”, Junmyeon asked. 

He lifted his head from Kris’ stomach and looked at them. Yixing, who was more or less sober by now, rolled around and made Tao fall off his back, where he had been resting his head. 

“Yeollie and I made a song together for that project. I can play it for you, if anyone has a guitar…”, he said.

Tao complained quietly about his rude boyfriend, before simply laying his head on Yixing’s stomach instead.

“Which song is it?”, Luhan asked.

“Lose control.”, Yixing answered. 

“Oh!”, Jongin said and sat up. “Isn’t that the song you made that choreo for? I love that song!”

Yixing nodded. 

“There’s a choreo?”, Tao asked. “Can I see it?”

“Yeah, Xing, you could just dance for us. I have a version of the song on CD.”, Sehun said. 

Yixing wasn’t convinced. “But I didn’t practise that much and I’m not sure about some moves.”, he muttered.

“Bullshit. I saw you dance. It’s amazing. But you have to do it like you do it in the practise room.”, Jongin said and grinned. 

Yixing blushed. He had practised without a shirt recently. 

“Yes, Yixing, please save us from dying of boredom!”, Minseok begged. 

Yixing shot Tao a glance. “Should I?”

Tao nodded vigorously. “Of course!”

Sehun turned the music on and Yixing started taking of his shirt. 

“What are you doing?”, Tao asked with wide eyes. 

“Tao, he is preparing for his sexy dance that fits the sexy song.”, Jongin said and smiled knowingly. 

“S-Sexy dance?”, Tao asked and swallowed visibly. 

“Ohh yes.”, Jongin replied. “And now shut the fuck up.”

They all gathered on one side and Yixing got into position. Tao watched carefully, when Yixing started to dance. He soon understood what Jongin had meant with ‘sexy dance’ and ‘sexy song’. Yixing, only wearing sweatpants now, looked like sin himself and Tao was more than just a little affected. He tried to subtly cover himself with pillows and blankets to hide the growing bulge in his pants. When Yixing was finished Tao sighed in relief. A little more and he would have lost control for sure. 

“That was awesome!”, Kris said.

“I didn’t know you could dance like this!”, Kyungsoo commented.

“Why exactly did you take your shirt off?”, asked Tao.

Yixing smiled. “It’s part of the plot.”

Tao frowned. “What plot? There’s no plot and I’m pretty sure your shirt doesn’t have anything to do with it. I’m suspicious about your intentions.”

Yixing giggled and put his shirt back on. 

“So you liked it then?”, he asked.

Tao nodded. “Very.”

“That was really good.”, Baekhyun said. 

Everyone’s heads jerked up and looked in disbelief at the door where Baekhyun was standing. He looked like he had cried and his hair was more than just a little messy. 

“Baekhyun? What happened? Where’s Chanyeol?”, Minseok asked. 

Baekhyun went into the room and sat down. 

“I don’t know. I ran after him and he went to our apartment, so I tried to talk to him and somehow everything got worse and we yelled at each other and cried and he packed a bag and said he needed time away from me. Then he left and I have no fucking idea where he went to.”, Baekhyun explained. 

He looked like he was about to cry again. They hurriedly started to comfort him and reassure him that Chanyeol would come back and that this wasn’t the end, even though nobody knew for sure. 

“He won’t break up. He loves you. He loves you more than himself and even more than his guitar.”, Yixing said. “I can see it.”

Baekhyun smiled under tears. “I hope so.”

After Baekhyun had calmed down they decided to watch a movie. 

“Do any of you know this one? It’s called ‘Soto Haengseong’.”, Sehun read. 

Yixing squealed. “That’s my favourite movie!”, he yelled.

Tao looked puzzled. “I didn’t know you had a favourite movie. You always fall asleep…”

Yixing shook his head. “Not during this one.”

“Great, then we’ll watch it.”, Junmyeon decided. 

They started the movie and indeed Yixing stayed awake and attentively watched the movie. 

“I really love Zhang Yibo. He’s my favourite character.”, he said to Tao, when Jacob went to have breakfast with Tajan and Jillan. 

“Are you kidding? Tajan is so cool!”, Tao answered.

They watched Yibo turning out to be a spy and meeting with Wojak and Hanna. 

“Wow shit, Hanna is hot!”, Luhan muttered. 

Sehun shot him a glare. 

“I think we all agree that Wojak is the best character.”, Kris announced. “He’s just so cool.”

“Bullshit. He’s a softy. Juran is the real badass.”, Junmyeon said. 

“You’re all full of shit. Look at Becca. She’s hot and badass and has Yibo wrapped around her finger.”, Baekhyun mumbled. 

They agreed that Becca probably was the most badass character. 

“Am I the only one who thinks that Dolak is like Kyungsoo? He knows everything and all he does is for his own good.”, Jongin muttered after a while.

Kyungsoo smiled. “Awww, you’re flattering me.”

Jongin shook his head and grinned. “Only you would take this as a compliment.”

They watched spellbound as Yibo tricked everyone. When Wojak and Juran met everyone held their breath and the end had not only Yixing and Tao crying. 

“I did not expect this.”, Junmyeon muttered. 

“That was amazing. New favourite movie.”, Kris mumbled and wiped his tears. 

“We have to show this movie to Chanyeollie.”, Baekhyun said and sniffed. 

After the movie everyone was pretty done and they decided to watch “Faust - The modern first part”, a parody to the german tragedy. They cheered up during the movie and decided to order chicken for dinner. 

Then they talked for a while and lastly watched some episodes of Shengren, a drama about the hard idol life and true love and friendship. 

“If you love these cheesy idol dramas, we have to watch ‘Light’ next time.”, Jongdae said. “Minseokie cries every time.”

After that they talked for a while but soon all fell in deep sleep.


	16. Day 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at the beach and drunk swimming is a bad idea.

Yixing woke up because he had to pee. He got up and checked the clock. 8 am sharp. That meant he could use his phone. But first he went to the toilet. When he came back, Tao was awake. 

“Hey.”, he muttered and pulled Yixing in a hug. “You were gone when I woke up.”

“I left for like five minutes.”, Yixing muttered.

“Is anyone awake yet?”, Tao asked.

“I heard Minseok in the kitchen talk to Luhan.”, Yixing said and kissed Tao softly. “They probably make breakfast.”

They continued to talk quietly while cuddling. Until someone next to them shifted and threw himself on them that was.

“Yaaa! What are you doing?”, Tao yelled. 

“Aiyowei, wo de tian-ah!”, Yixing muttered. “Baekhyun-ah, did you not sleep well? You have dark bags under your eyes.”

Baekhyun shifted some more to get comfortable between the both of them. 

“I can’t sleep well alone.”, he mumbled. “I’m so used to Chanyeollie cuddling me in sleep. He’s like a human heater and it’s cold and lonely without him. I only fell asleep after Luhan was snoring so soundly that he didn’t notice me snuggling up to Sehunie.”

“You could just apologise to him.”, Yixing muttered.

Baekhyun frowned. “I don’t even know what his stupid problem is. I didn’t do anything but inviting my childhood friend and I won’t apologise for that. He can suck his dumb jealousy up his stupid but handsome ass.”

Tao groaned. “Why did you come to us instead of staying with Sehun?”, he asked. “I don’t wanna know about hyung’s ass.”

“But you hurt him and you miss him. You can just apologise and both of you can be happy again.”, Yixing said.

Baekhyun never answered to that. One after another the others started to wake up and they had breakfast cooked by Minseok and Luhan. Then they went home. 

Yixing had just decided to go to the university for some extra dance practise while getting up the stairs to his apartment, when he saw something in front of his door. Something big was on the ground. When he came closer, the thing moved.

“Chanyeol?”, Yixing asked startled. 

Chanyeol slowly looked up. He seemed to be in a horrible condition. His hair was messy, his eyes puffy and red and the dark circles under them were even darker than Baekhyun’s. He sat on the ground, a backpack clenched into his hands. 

“Hyung.”, Chanyeol said and looked like he was about to cry again. 

“What are you doing here?”, Yixing asked while helping him up. 

He opened the door and pushed Chanyeol carefully inside and onto the couch. 

“You said you have a free room and I can’t with Baekhyun and yesterday we fought so bad and I don’t wanna see him and I, I, I-”, Chanyeol rambled and started to cry. 

Yixing sat down next to him and hugged him close. He tried taking Chanyeol’s hands, but he flinched away. 

“No, don’t. I don’t want you to be mad and sad because of Baekhyun.”, he sobbed.

“And I don’t want you crying.”, Yixing said. “Wanna tell me what happened yesterday?”

“Baekhyun followed me and we fought for hours. It was horrible. Then I couldn’t take it anymore and packed a bag and came here to wait for you.”

Yixing gasped. “But that was yesterday.”

Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah… I didn’t sleep well.”

Yixing groaned in frustration over his friend. Then he got up and took Chanyeol’s backpack. 

“I’ll show you your room and then you can take a shower and sleep while I’m making something to eat.”, he said. 

Chanyeol smiled gratefully. “Thanks.”

Yixing showed him the room next to the kitchen. The only furniture was a bed, a closet and a small table but Chanyeol was already more than grateful to be allowed to stay. He went to shower and Yixing started cooking lunch. 

He had found out that his powers were quite useful while cooking and by now he only set something on fire every three to four times. Today he was lucky and managed to fill the pot with water without spilling and making it cook without melting the pot. He was quite proud of himself, even more so when Chanyeol ate a lot and told him it was delicious.

Then Chanyeol disappeared into his room to take a nap. Yixing did the dishes and happily hummed while doing so.

When Chanyeol woke up, just in time for dinner, he already looked a lot better. Still heartbroken but at least not dead tired. Yixing had ordered food since he didn't know what Chanyeol liked to eat. He also had been to absorbed in creating his very own vitamin water. He had stolen some of the mysterious pills from Luhan and planned on creating a similar kind of drink he had mixed for Sehun because he hoped it would help him stay calm and control his powers.

He had successfully recreated the pink one and when he was done he had been shopping. Chanyeol seemed to be planning on staying for a while and his apartment was not prepared for two people. 

Then Tao called and Yixing told him all about Chanyeol and asked him to inform Baekhyun, so he could at least stop worrying about where Chanyeol disappeared to. Tao promised to do that and complained for the next 30 minutes that Yixing had went shopping without him. 

“So… Kris and Junmyeon and Minseok hyung are taking us to the beach tonight. They think we need to go out and the weather is nice and all that stuff. I don't think we have a choice.”, Yixing told Chanyeol during dinner.

“What about the others?”, Chanyeol asked.

He didn't say it, but Yixing knew he was hoping to be told about Baekhyun.

“Tao and Sehun are with Baekhyun because he's kinda hyperventilating because he thinks you're never gonna look at him again and everyone else is too busy minding their own business.”, Yixing said.

Chanyeol only nodded and quietly continued to eat. 

“I brought you some stuff.”, Yixing said and pointed to his shopping bags. “There's some clothes, bedsheets, other stuff and a diary. When I felt horrible, Zhixiang gave one to me and it helped me, so maybe it's gonna help you too.”

Chanyeol looked almost as if he was tearing up again. 

“You didn't have to do that.”, he said. “I'm already grateful that you let me stay.”

“Just come with me to the beach and don't be too creeped out by me while you're living here.”, Yixing said. 

Chanyeol didn't know what he meant, but he was too touched to ask. 

“Thank you.”, he said and sounded a little hoarse. 

An hour later Minseok came to pick them up.

“Ready to discover the ocean?”, he asked when they climbed into his small car.

“Hyung…”, Yixing mumbled. “I understand you like Marshmallows, but that's like… six bags.”

“Just push them aside.”, Minseok said, obviously ignoring the implied question. 

Yixing shook his head and did as he was told. It didn’t take them long to reach the beach and Kris and Junmyeon were already waiting. They quickly set up the picnic blanket and Junmyeon unpacked the snacks he had brought while Yixing made a bonfire. Chanyeol watched him closely and seemed to not exactly know what to do. Without Baekhyun by his side he seemed like a lost puppy. Yixing finished making the fire and turned to Chanyeol.

“Are you hungry? I have a sausage.”, he said. 

Chanyeol looked at him weirdly and shook his head. Yixing shrugged. Then not. Chanyeol did miss out though because those sausages were delicious.

“Come on, kids, let’s go swim!”, Minseok yelled.

They quickly got rid of their shirts and followed him into the water where Junmyeon was already waiting. He made it his personal task to push them all under water and only Kris escaped him. And only because he knew how to effectively distract Junmyeon. 

A while later Junmyeon and Minseok were happily playing with a football in the water while Yixing and Kris were very focused on a silent battle who could build the prettier sandcastle. Or not so silent because Yixing kept humming something under his breath. 

“Nanana nanana. You do it. How do you- No. You do it. How to do it. Yeah that’s better.”

After a while Chanyeol who was watching the two Chinese noticed that he was singing to the melody of his song “Lose Control”. 

“You do it. How to do it.”, he sang and stared kind of desperate at his sand castle. “Don’t know how to finish this.”, he muttered. Then he suddenly looked like he had an idea. “Oh that’s good! You do it. How to do it. Don’t know how to finish this.”, he sang and smiled happily. Then he continued working at his sand castle while singing those lines over and over again. 

“No no, that’s not it.”, he mumbled and started digging a hole in the sand. “No baby noo.”, he sang and then shook his head. “No baby no no no.” He again shook his head. “Oh baby no no.” He smiled. “Yeah. Like that. You do it. How to do it. Don’t know how to finish this. Oh baby no no, baby no no. But I always lose control. Always lose control.” He looked very satisfied now. 

Chanyeol smiled happily. Yixing was desperately working on the lyrics for his song and it was good to see there was progress. Junmyeon and Minseok had apparently enough of playing ball and came back to the beach. 

“Are… Are they building sand castles?”, Junmyeon asked and looked at Chanyeol with wide eyes. 

He only nodded. 

“I’m not surprised that Yixing does it, but since when is Kris not too cool for something like that?”, Minseok muttered grinning. 

Chanyeol only smiled. 

“I close my eyes to feel the romantic atmosphere.”, Yixing sang. 

Junmyeon shot a questioning glance at Chanyeol. 

“His song.”, he explained. “He doesn’t actually think it’s romantic here. I think. I hope.”

“Unsure if this is a dream or fantasy.”

“Is he on drugs?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Not that I know. I think he’s having a creative moment. Maybe sand castles inspire him.”

Minseok and Junmyeon didn’t look very convinced.

“‘Cause y’all nowadays make me nervous.”, Kris suddenly started rapping quietly.

“Don’t think too much, just hug me like this.”, Yixing sang.

“I, I can’t lose. I got the juice.”, Kris rapped.

Minseok raised an eyebrow at Junmyeon who critically observed his boyfriend. Maybe he had been in the sun for too long.

“At midnight you belong to me, baby.”, Yixing sang.

Minseok, Junmyeon and Chanyeol watched them in disbelief. 

“Is this some chinese thing or are they just weird?”, Minseok mumbled.

“I’m pretty sure they’re weird.”, Junmyeon muttered.

“Baek would say both.”, Chanyeol said.

In the end Yixing won the competition for the best sand castle because nobody could actually look at him and tell him otherwise. Not even Kris. He was really happy and Kris grumpily layed down to relax saying that he was too old for this shit anyways. 

Half an hour later he was fast asleep and Chanyeol decided to bury him in sand. Yixing meanwhile was writing down his glorious song ideas and Minseok was on the phone with Jongdae. Junmyeon just watched all of them and sighed. He hoped Baekhyun and Chanyeol would sort their fight out as soon as possible. He didn’t like it when his children - his friends were like this. He liked them all together and harmonic.

Later on they sat around the bonfire and shared two bottles of wine. It didn’t take long until Yixing was pretty drunk and Junmyeon a little tipsy and Chanyeol a little melancholic while Minseok and Kris remained unbothered.

“You know we should have nicknames. And in case we become agents they can be our codenames.”, Yixing said. 

Kris raised an eyebrow. “Any suggestions?”

“You’re Yifan.”, Yixing said. 

Kris nodded slowly. “Yeah, that’s my name.”

“But everyone calls you Kris. That’s your nickname. You don’t get another.”

Kris chuckled. “If you say so.”

“Minseok is now Xiumin.”, Yixing said after a while. 

Kris shook his head with a grin. “Why that?”

Yixing looked at Minseok with a dreamy expression. “Because the name is pretty. Just like that gege.”

Minseok suddenly turned around and looked at Yixing next to him who winked seductively. 

“What was that?”, he asked and observed Yixing carefully.

Yixing sat closer to him and looked him straight in the eyes. “You’re pretty. And so cute. And so handsome.”

Minseok smiled awkwardly. “Why is it that when you’re drunk you get all touchy and flirty?”, he asked and carefully took Yixing’s hand which was sliding down his back. 

Yixing giggled. “I don’t know. But it’s always been like that. I first kissed Jiajia when I was drunk too.”

Minseok nodded and tried to keep Yixing’s hands under control. 

“And he’s right. You are really pretty, hyung.”, Junmyeon now said, who was sitting on the other side of Minseok. 

“I feel so in the middle of something.”, Minseok said with an uncomfortable smile. “You guys remember that I and both of you have boyfriends, yes?”

Junmyeon laughed loudly. Kris shot him a warning glare, but got completely ignored. “Yifan doesn’t mind.”, he said. 

“Actually I do.”, Kris said.

“I’m sure he would want me to have fun.”, Junmyeon added. 

“Not like this.”, Kris said louder. 

“And Tao didn’t mind me kissing Junmyeon and Sehun and Chanyeol and Baekhyun either.”, Yixing whispered loudly into Minseok’s ear, who now looked close to horrified.

“Actually he did.”, Kris said. 

“Baekie really didn’t mind. I’m sure he doesn’t really love me. He has never been jealous at all.”, Chanyeol muttered and his lip twitched suspiciously.

Kris looked a little freaked out between Junmyeon and Chanyeol and then turned to comfort Chanyeol instead of making sure his boyfriend stopped flirting.

Yixing suddenly crawled towards Chanyeol. 

“You… You want go out with me?”, he asked. His Korean became a little blurry. 

Chanyeol looked up in surprise. 

“Let’s do that.”, Yixing said. “Baekhyun is gonna be soooo jealous.”

Chanyeol blinked once. “Thanks, but I don’t think that will work.”

“Don’t you think I’m hot?”, Yixing whined at Chanyeol accusingly. 

Chanyeol looked slightly terrified and turned to Kris for help.

“Hyung, can you please make him stop?”, he asked quietly but Kris only looked at him with pity.

“You know what, Chanie? You don’t get a nickname either because you don’t think I’m hot!”, Yixing said with a pout and returned to his original seat.

Junmyeon giggled. “What about me? Do I get a nickname?”, he asked.

Yixing winked at him. “If you think I’m hot…”, he said.

Junmyeon smiled widely. “You’re the hottest person on earth!”

“I’ll remember that.”, Kris growled but apparently he knew his boyfriend well enough to try to stop him. 

Yixing thought about that for a while.

“You’re like the mom of our group and you take care of us and stuff, so you should be Suho, our guardian.”, he said with a cute little smile.

Junmyeon giggled happily. 

“What about the others?”, Minseok asked. “Is Jongdae getting a nickname?”

Again Yixing was quiet for a while and everyone waited expectantly to find out what he thought of this time. 

“You know… He has that really common clothing style and that really common hairstyle and he’s pretty but in a very common way and you know what a really common name in China is? Chen. He will be called Chen.”, Yixing said and smiled proudly. 

“Huh.”, was the only thing Minseok answered while everyone else burst into laughter. 

“Okay, okay.”, Kris said, trying to catch his breath. “What about Luhan and Tao?”

“Tao is already a nickname and Lu means deer, so Luhan stays Luhan because its funny.”, Yixing answered without hesitation. 

“And Sehun?”, Junmyeon asked. 

“If Luhan doesn’t get one, Sehun doesn’t get one either.”, Yixing said. 

“Then what about Jongin and Kyungsoo?”, Minseok asked.

Yixing smiled. “Kai and D.O.”, he answered.

Kris laughed in amusement and Junmyeon kept giggling. 

“You didn’t say anything about Baekie yet.”, Chanyeol muttered and wiped his eyes.

“He doesn’t get one because he’s mean to you. And because you don’t get one either.”, Yixing said seriously and Chanyeol nodded slowly. 

He looked sad and if Yixing had been less drunk, maybe he would have known how to comfort him, but now it was up to Kris to pull Chanyeol closer and tell him everything would be alright.  
Meanwhile Minseok was busy keeping Yixing’s hands under control and that was not easy since Junmyeon kept encouraging him. 

“Okay, stop!”, Minseok said firmly. “You didn’t give yourself a nickname yet.”

He successfully distracted Yixing with his question. He let himself fall back and stared into the night sky for a very long time before saying “Lay”.

Minseok grinned amusedly and observed Yixing who laid in the sand, counting stars, sometimes slipping into chinese and then back to korean. 

They stayed like that for a while. Yixing counting stars, Chanyeol sobbing quietly and Kris trying to talk sense into him, Junmyeon giggling from time to time, snuggled up to Minseok and Minseok observing them silently smiling. 

“I’m going to swim.”, Yixing suddenly announced. “The dark water and the reflection of the stars make it look like I’m swimming through the universe.”

He was already on his feet, taking off his shirt.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? You’re kinda drunk.”, Minseok said sceptically, but Yixing didn’t listen to him and ran into the water. 

For a couple of minutes they could hear him laugh and talk to himself in Chinese, but then suddenly it got quiet. Minseok changed an alarmed glance with Kris and Chanyeol abruptly stopped sobbing.

“Is he okay?”, Kris asked.

Minseok shrugged. 

“He told me earlier, he’s not a good swimmer and never goes in too far.”, Junmyeon muttered and even in his drunk state seemed to notice the serious situation.

“FUCK!”, Chanyeol hissed and without another word ran into the water. They heard him call for Yixing and Minseok grabbed Junmyeon’s hand in worry. “Please”, he silently prayed. “Please let him be alright.”

The few following minutes felt like years for Minseok. Fear spread in his heart and he clenched his hand around Junmyeon’s. 

Then suddenly they heard Chanyeol scream. 

“I got him! I got him! He’s alive!”

“Thank heaven.”, Minseok breathed out and ran to the point where Chanyeol was dragging Yixing out of the water. Kris had jumped up too and hurriedly checked Yixing’s state. 

“He’s breathing. Hey Yixing, can you hear me? Yixing?”

Minseok held his breath in anticipation. In the meantime even Junmyeon had managed to catch up to them and he clinged onto Minseok’s arm with worry. 

“Damn it, Yixing, say something!”, Chanyeol yelled desperately.

Yixing started coughing. 

“Jeez, I’m never taking any of you to the beach again.”, Kris muttered and got up from the ground. 

“Yixing, say something.”, Chanyeol repeated, slightly calmer now.

Yixing kept coughing for a while and then took deep breaths before finally answering. 

“So I guess it’s not possible to dive to the ground there.”

For a good minute everyone was quiet. Then Kris, Chanyeol and Minseok started yelling at Yixing all at the same time, while Junmyeon jumped in shock and quickly covered his ears.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?”

“YOU COULD HAVE DIED!”

“YOU’RE NEVER GETTING ALCOHOL EVER AGAIN!”

Yixing just stared at them with a spaced out expression. 

“I’m cold.”, he muttered then and pouted adorably. 

The three kept scolding him while helping him up and taking him to the bonfire where they wrapped him in towels and blankets. 

“You’re really dumb sometimes.”, Junmyeon said and cuddled up to Yixing. “One day you’re gonna die because of pure stupidity.”

Yixing hummed happily and Chanyeol huffed and rolled his eyes at the two of them. 

“And I have to live with him now…”, he mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> So maybe some of you noticed, that I quoted Yixing at some points :D I absolutely love the video where he's talking to that dog in the car! 
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter :)
> 
> \- Nora


	17. Day 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing is kept busy by his friends and Chanyeol makes use of his new diary.

Luckily Tao hadn’t broken down at the news of his boyfriend almost drowning and apart of Kris keeping his promise to not give Yixing alcohol or take any of them to the beach and Chanyeol getting a little paranoid and overprotective, nothing changed.   
Baekhyun still hadn’t apologised and so Chanyeol kept living with Yixing and each day it got weirder. He started to notice interesting little habits of Yixings and his diary soon got filled with funny short stories about his day.

“What are you writing?”, Jongdae asked him one afternoon in the café. 

“Yixing gave me a diary when I moved in with him and now I use it to write down all the weird stuff he does.”, Chanyeol answered with a smile and finished his entry. 

“Ooh.”, Jongdae said amused and leaned forward excitedly. “I wanna know. Tell me one of the weird things.”

Chanyeol thought about it for a moment. 

“You can’t tease us like that.”, Sehun added and looked at him coldly. “If there’s funny stuff, tell us.”

“Alright, alright.”, Chanyeol gave in and searched through the diary. “Here, this is good.”

Jongdae smiled in excitement and exchanged glances with Sehun, who started grinning in anticipation. 

“Dear Diary,  
Something weird happened today. Again. I mean it was more than one thing, but like it was really weird. So since I live with Yixing, we spend quite a lot of time together and I noticed that he eats cereal every morning. So this morning I put the cereal on the table already for breakfast, so he could eat it and when Yixing walked into the kitchen, he reached out to the shelf where the cereal usually is and took the bag of chips that is next to the cereal (whoever stores chips next to cereal) and put them into his bowl and then he poured milk and ate it. He didn’t even blink, nor comment it. He just ate chips with milk for breakfast… I swear I wasn’t hallucinating. I was too shocked to say anything and now I’m not sure if he didn’t notice or didn’t care…”, Chanyeol read and then looked up. 

Jongdae and Sehun stared at him with big eyes. 

“You made that up, didn’t you?”, Sehun said slowly. 

Chanyeol shook his head. “No,this actually happened last week.”

Jongdae blinked once and then burst into laughter. Sehun joined in after a moment and Chanyeol chuckled. 

“What’s so funny?”, a voice asked. 

Luhan had arrived. 

“Yixing ate chips with milk for breakfast because he thought it was cereal!”, Jongdae yelled and wiped his tears. “This is hilarious, read one more!”

Chanyeol grinned and looked through the diary again. Meanwhile Luhan sat down next to Sehun and watched them with a sceptic expression. 

“What’s that?”, he asked.

“Chanyeol hyung’s diary.”, Sehun answered and let Luhan snuggle up to him. 

“Dear Diary,   
I might be mistaken, but isn’t it common to mark the important stuff in texts and leave the rest white? I watched Yixing study today and he paints the whole text and leaves the important parts white. I… I actually don’t know how to act around him anymore because everything he does is so… So… So Yixing actually. I shouldn’t be surprised, but he keeps doing those completely unexpected things.”, Chanyeol read.

Jongdae fell off the sofa laughing while Luhan laughed uncontrollably into Sehun’s shirt. Sehun had tears of laughter running down his cheeks. 

“He didn’t!”, Jongdae managed to say after a while and Chanyeol just nodded, shaken by laughter himself.

“Yixing”, Luhan squealed. “Yixing is really something else.” 

“You have to read some of those at the next cuddle party!”, Jongdae yelled.

Chanyeol grinned. “I don’t think that’s gonna happen.”

Sehun laughed. “I do think that’s definitely gonna happen.”, he muttered and Luhan smiled knowingly. 

“What is definitely gonna happen?”, Yixing asked, who had just arrived and sat down next to Chanyeol.

“We just had a fun idea for the next cuddle party.”, Jongdae said. 

“Oh, that’s nice.”, Yixing said happily. “I also have a bunch of new games we could try out. I called Zhixiang gege yesterday and he had some suggestions.”

What Yixing didn’t notice was Chanyeol sending the others a meaningful glance and pointing towards his diary. Sehun and Luhan suppressed a giggle and Jongdae quickly covered a laugh with coughing. 

“Are you okay? Did you catch a cold?”, Yixing instantly asked and reached out for Jongdae’s hand. 

“Oh, no, it’s okay. I just choked on my drink.”, Jongdae hurried to say and smiled at Yixing. “Thanks though.”

Yixing just nodded and finally noticed Chanyeol’s diary on the table. 

“You’re using it! That’s awesome.”

“Yeah, I came to like writing down what happens or what I think.”, Chanyeol said and Luhan hid his face in Sehun’s shoulder to hide his laughter.

Yixing’s phone rang.

“Sorry.”, he muttered and answered the call.

“Byun Baekhyun, why are you calling me during your piano lesson?”, he said in a voice that sounded very similar to Junmyeon’s “mom-voice”.

“Hyung?”, Baekhyun asked and sounded very confused. “I meant to call Yixing… Wait- Ya, Zhang Yixing, don’t mess with me like that!”, he yelled.

Yixing giggled and winked at Jongdae who was giving him thumbs up.

“Urgh, whatever. Can you come out please? My piano lesson got cancelled and I can see you sit with Chanyeol and I’m not going near him any time soon and he lives with you, so it’s my turn now and please can you come here and like…. Entertain me?”, Baekhyun said and sounded quite pitiful. 

Yixing sighed. 

“You know… You could just stop being stubborn and tell him you’re sorry and he would forgive you because he loves you and then he can move back into your apartment and everyone is happy. I mean I love living with him, but he’s like a lost puppy and I just always wanna ask ‘where is your owner’ and one time I did ask and he was even more confused and yeah anyway, okay, I’m coming out. We could go for some ice cream.”, Yixing ranted and successfully ignored Chanyeol’s frown or Jongdae’s muffled laughter. 

“Uhm… Okay.”, Baekhyun just answered and hung up. 

Yixing put his phone away and smiled at the others. 

“I gotta go. Baekhyun is lonely and needs my attention and you guys are all so comfy here and yeah. See you tonight, Chanie.”, Yixing said and left. 

Baekhyun was indeed waiting in front of the café and looked for him. 

“Hey Yi-”, he said and froze. 

Yixing frowned. Did he stop time by accident again? He snapped his finger. 

Baekhyun blinked. “-xing. I hope you're not mad because I-”, he said and froze again. 

Yixing looked confused at his fingers before he realised what was going on.  
He smiled and turned around. Tao was walking towards him, smiling widely. He hugged him and greeted him with a kiss. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t have Baekhyun stealing you right now. We haven't had a date in a week because of Chanyeol and him.”, Tao said.

Yixing giggled. 

“So now we have a timeless date? How romantic.”

“As long as you don’t mind obviously.”, Tao added and looked at Yixing questioning.

“I don’t mind at all.”, Yixing replied and pulled Tao in another kiss. 

“Let’s go to your place. It’s gonna be nice not to have Chanyeol sitting on the couch looking like he’s in physical pain all the time.”, Tao muttered and took Yixing’s hand. 

Yixing felt a wave of slight jealousy go through him and he stopped abruptly. 

“Why?”, he asked.

Tao looked at him with wide eyes. “Why what?”

“Why jealous?”

“Oh.”, Tao looked at the ground. “Uuuh…”

“I’m listening.”, Yixing said.

“Well… It’s because of that whole you almost drowning and him saving you and him living with you and him having so many classes with you and him almost always being together with you and just… I just couldn’t help it.”, Tao explained. “I’m sorry.”

Yixing reassuringly squeezed his hand. “Don’t apologize for what you feel, Taozi. Don’t worry though. Chanie thinks about Baekhyun all day and night. I don't get how they're not back together. They're both miserable.”

Tao just nodded, not knowing what to say anymore because Chanyeol and Baekhyun's fight was pretty much everything everyone talked about these days.

They went to Yixing’s apartment, time still stopped.

“Isn’t it amazing that we have all the time in the world?”, Tao asked while sitting down on Yixing’s couch. 

“Awesome.”, Yixing said, distracted. 

He was still holding Tao’s hand and had spaced out a little.

“What do you want for lunch?”, Yixing asked. 

“Huh?”, Tao looked at him in surprise. “I didn’t say anything about lunch.”

Yixing glanced at him shortly. “You’re hungry though.”

Tao quickly let go of Yixing’s hand, not noticing Yixing’s frown. 

“You don’t have to cook for me.”, he muttered.

Yixing frowned a bit more and turned around. 

“Spring rolls then.”, he just said and went into the kitchen. 

Tao rolled his eyes and ran after him. “Yixing, you really don’t have to cook for me. I don’t feel hungry anymore at all.”

Yixing nodded while searching through his cupboards.

“Correct. Because I’m hungry now.”

Tao sighed and hugged Yixing from behind. 

“I’m sorry for making you hungry. But I love holding your hand and touch you and I can’t stop myself.”, he whispered. 

Yixing got goosebumps. Tao’s voice was deep and right beside his ear and he felt the slight vibration at his shoulder. 

“Don’t apologise. I love holding your hand and touch you just as much.”, he mumbled.

Tao pecked his cheek and hugged him closer. “Just a bit longer.”, he whispered. 

Yixing didn’t know what he meant, but he didn’t ask. He felt like he was starving and suspected that Tao hadn’t eaten at all yet. He started preparing the spring rolls. 

“What do you want them filled with?”, he asked. 

“Whatever you want. I don’t mind.”, Tao said.

Yixing glared at him.

“Meat.”, Tao muttered.

Yixing smiled and nodded.

Tao was still stunned how his usually so confused boyfriend sometimes was so demanding and knowing and it creeped him out just a bit. He wondered what else Yixing might know or notice what nobody knew.

“Taozi…”

Tao jerked up from his thoughts. 

“Huh?”

“I can't cook when you're hugging me like that.”

“But I'm comfortable like this.”, Tao replied grinning. 

“Taoziiiii.”, Yixing whined.

“Fine. But after lunch I wanna cuddle.”, Tao said and released Yixing from his grip, after pressing a short kiss to his cheek.

Yixing hummed happily while preparing lunch and Tao helped him as good as he could, which mostly was to make reassuring gestures whenever Yixing had trouble to control his powers. Yixing usually managed his powers quite well when he cooked, but today he was distracted.  
They ate in silence a little later, Yixing seemingly deep in thought and Tao knew better than to pester him about it. Yixing would tell him what was up sooner or later.   
In this case it was right after finishing his meal.

“Which parts in the text do you mark?”, he suddenly asked.

Tao looked up and tried to hide his surprise. Yixing was sensitive to others thinking he was weird, so he always tried to act like everything Yixing did was perfectly normal even though that often wasn’t the case. The others had mostly adapted to do the same, at least Junmyeon and Kris and Kyungsoo. Everyone else sometimes failed at keeping their faces straight, but they tried.

“I usually mark the important parts, why?”, he answered.

Yixing nodded slowly. 

“So it’s weird to mark everything and let the important things white?”, he asked so quiet that Tao almost didn’t hear him. 

He had to steal Chanyeol’s homework this week, Tao told himself. He was pretty sure, Chanyeol had let something slip and somehow Yixing had found out and now he was down because he thought he was weird and embarrassing. Maybe stolen homework wasn’t punishment enough, Tao thought.

“No, I don’t think that’s weird.”, Tao said seriously. “It’s just another method and it probably even looks prettier.” He smiled at Yixing. 

A small smile appeared on Yixing’s lips. 

“I think so too.”, he muttered and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

Tao’s heart fluttered. Yixing was so pure and adorable and sometimes he just wanted to-   
He hugged Yixing tightly and inhaled the latter’s scent deeply. 

“I can’t even tell you how much I love you.”, he whispered. 

Yixing slowly turned around and hugged him back. He pressed his face into Tao’s neck and smiled. 

“Where did that come from?”, he mumbled and Tao shivered from the vibration on his skin.

“I just feel like my heart will burst from the many feelings I have for you and I don’t have the words to express it.”, Tao answered.

“I love you too.”, Yixing muttered. 

They eventually moved to the couch and cuddled for a long time. How long exactly they didn’t know since they hadn’t restarted time.

 

Later Tao accompanied Yixing back to the café and helped him find the position he had been in when Tao had stopped time, so Baekhyun wouldn’t notice.

“I’ll call you tonight.”, Yixing said and kissed Tao quickly. 

Tao smiled and waved and quickly left. Yixing waited for the familiar wobbly feeling and then everything around him started moving again.

“- made you come out, but everyone is busy and I need someone to keep me company before I go insane.”, Baekhyun said and Yixing needed a moment to remember the context.

He smiled and hugged Baekhyun. 

“Let’s go shopping.”, he simply said.

Baekhyun beamed at him and nodded. 

“Awesome! You always know what I need. Oh and also you smell like Tao, did you steal his shirt again?”

Yixing giggled quietly and didn’t answer. He wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder and Baekhyun’s fit itself automatically around Yixing’s waist. 

“Let’s go, Baekhyunie.”, Yixing said and pulled his friend towards the bus station. 

They arrived at the Lotte Department Store after 40 Minutes and Baekhyun whined that he was hungry. Yixing, even though he had just eaten, offered to buy him lunch. He knew Baekhyun loved to be taken care of and that was why he and Chanyeol made such a perfect couple. Chanyeol always seemed to read every single one of Baekhyun’s wishes and needs from his eyes and Baekhyun had gotten so used to it, that he seemingly forgot, that Chanyeol had needs and wishes too. 

“So”, Yixing started, when they were done eating. “When will that Heechul friend arrive?”

Baekhyun, who had been joking around, suddenly became serious. “Did Chanyeol ask you to ask me that?”

Yixing frowned. “No. He doesn’t talk about you these days.”

It was true. Chanyeol avoided the topic as much as possible and always had an excuse when Yixing tried to talk to him about it. Baekhyun tried to not let his expression show, how much this answer hurt him, but he failed miserably. 

“Huh. Uhm… Heechullie arrives tomorrow actually. He stays for a week.”, Baekhyun muttered. 

“Baekhyun, it’s been two weeks.”, Yixing said quietly. “You two haven’t spoken a word for two weeks.”

Baekhyun suddenly looked very tired. “I know, Xing. I know.”

Yixing knew better than to push the topic anymore and so he pulled Baekhyun into the next store. 

“Look, Baekhyunie, this sweater would suit you perfectly!”

 

Yixing came home four hours later, packed with shopping bags and dead tired. Chanyeol was laying on the couch, watching TV. When Yixing groaned and let all his bags fall onto the floor, he looked up. 

“Exhausting day?”, Chanyeol asked.

Yixing nodded. “Nobody warned me about going shopping with Baekhyun.”, he muttered.

Chanyeol suppressed a grin. “You go shopping with Tao all the time, you should be able to handle that.”

Yixing sat down next to him and sighed. “Yeah, but Tao doesn’t try to subtly get information about you.”

He glanced at Chanyeol and added. “I didn’t say anything except that you don’t talk about him.”

Chanyeol nodded slowly. Then he got up. “I still have to write an essay. I thought I had finished it, but somehow it disappeared. You didn’t see it anywhere, right?”

Yixing sighed again. “Chanie, this isn’t the way, you know. You two can’t avoid each other forever.”

“I know.”, Chanyeol said quietly. “I know that, trust me.”

And with that he disappeared to his room. Yixing leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. His two friends gave him a headache. He felt exhausted and tired. 

“Na xie ni hen mao xian de meng, wo bei ni qu feng”, JJ Lin blared through the living room. 

Yixing’s eyes flew open at the sound of his ringtone. He answered the call without looking. 

“Hello?”

“I need your help.”

Yixing closed his eyes for a brief moment and collected himself. 

“Jongdae-ah… You have to be a little more concrete. I can’t read minds just yet.”, he said and made sure to ban all the tiredness from his voice. 

“You need to help me pick something out for Minseokie.”

Yixing took a breath. 

“Of course. Where do we meet?”

Jongdae told him some address and Yixing left the apartment a few minutes later. Jongdae was already waiting for him, when he arrived. He seemed giddy and excited and Yixing wondered what he needed him for.

“So, what are you buying for hyung?”, Yixing asked. 

Jongdae smiled brightly. 

“Okay, you can’t tell anyone, but I’m buying a ring.”, he said and looked at Yixing expectantly.

“Oh okay.”, Yixing said. “What kind of ring? Is it for his birthday?”

Jongdae’s face fell slightly. 

“Yixing.”, he said. “I’m buying an engagement ring. I’m gonna propose to Minseok. And his birthday was in March.”

Yixing’s eyes widened. Propose? Engagement? Did he hear correctly?

“You- You’re gonna marry him?”, Yixing asked. “Soon?”

Jongdae nodded happily. “Yes. And I need you to help me pick a ring.”

“Oh my god! Dae, that’s awesome! Congratulations!”, Yixing squealed. “And you didn’t tell anyone yet?”

Jongdae shook his head. “You have to promise not to say anything!”

Yixing nodded. “I promise. Oh, I’m so excited. Minseokie is gonna be so happy.”

“I hope so.”, Jongdae said, grinning. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

They took over an hour until Jongdae finally decided he had found the perfect ring and bought it with a satisfied smile. Then he drove Yixing home and made him promise again to not say a word to anyone. 

Coming home for the third time today, Yixing collapsed on the couch. A minute later Chanyeol peeked out of the kitchen with a desperate expression.

“Hyung? Do you mind helping me with my essay? I seem to have lost it for real and it’s so much to write and I need it until tomorrow…”, he asked and looked apologetic.

Yixing only nodded and went to brew himself some coffee. 

“Of course, Chanie. Give me a minute.”

It was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people :)
> 
> So, since I'm now up to date with my story and have to write the chapters before uploading them, updates are gonna come about once a week. I'll try to make it every sunday, but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter :D
> 
> \- Nora


	18. Day 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heechul arrives and Yixing has kind of a bad day.

Yixing went to bed around 4am, having helped Chanyeol rewrite his whole essay. Shortly after midnight Chanyeol had remembered that Heechul was arriving that day and he had cried for an hour about his whole fight with Baekhyun and the possibly lost relationship. Yixing had tried to calm him down, eventually succeeding and continuing working on the essay, now almost writing it alone for Chanyeol because the younger was too wrapped up in his emotional drama. 

His alarm woke him up at 6:30 in the morning. He stumbled out of his bed and tried to open his eyes while searching for the bathroom. That’s when he first ran into a wall. Then he took a shower and accidentally turned the water cold instead of hot because he confused left and right. Freezing, he got dressed and brushed his teeth. On his way to the kitchen, he almost lost his balance and walked into a shelf. Then he hammered onto Chanyeol’s door to make sure the latter didn’t oversleep, and started to make breakfast.

One hour and several small accidents later, they were on their way to university. Chanyeol had red,puffy eyes and messy hair. He walked too fast and his shirt had a small hole from where Yixing had sprayed sparks on it. Yixing had dark bags under his eyes and he felt a little dizzy. He held an ice pack to his hand which had gotten burned by a splash of hot water during his attempt to cook breakfast.

Yixing arrived at his dance class just in time and Jongin and Sehun looked at him with worry. 

“Hyung, you look kind of horrible.”, Sehun commented. 

“You look close to dead.”, Jongin said and nodded. 

Yixing smiled and started to warm himself up. “I’m fine, I just didn’t sleep much because Chanyeol needed some help.”

He didn’t feel fine at all. His head had started aching and his waist hurt where he had run into the shelf. And on top of it all, his hand still stung really bad.

“You don’t look fine.”, Sehun said frowning. 

“Yeah, are you sure you shouldn’t skip dance class today?”, Jongin added, but Yixing shook his head. 

“No, I’m fine, really. Don’t worry.”, he said and forced himself to smile more convincing. 

The two of them still eyed him sceptical while joining his warming up, but they didn’t say anything.

Later, Yixing thought, it would have been better if he had skipped dance class. When he got out of the class room, he felt sick and his waist was throbbing painfully. He followed Sehun to the cafeteria, where they met the others. 

Jongin had already teleported himself there and was sitting next to Kyungsoo, both with wide eyes and shocked faces. Kris and Tao besides them, arms crossed in front of them and looking very unhappy. Junmyeon was talking to Luhan and a guy Yixing had seen a few times on campus. It was Jung Hoseok, the one, who had helped Luhan record his song. 

“Looks like something’s happened.”, Sehun muttered and Yixing could sense the maknae tensing next to him. 

When they arrived at the table, Yixing noticed that Junmyeon wasn’t talking. In fact, he was yelling. This itself was already unusual. Yixing had seen Junmyeon upset and annoyed and stressed, but never furious. Until now.

“...SO THIS WAS NOWHERE NEAR NECESSARY AND IF YOU ONLY SO MUCH AS DARE TO LOOK AT HIM EVER AGAIN I WILL MAKE SURE IT’S THE LAST TIME YOU LOOKED AT ANYTHING FOR THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!”, he heard Junmyeon yell, before a very angry looking Hoseok screamed: “WHY WOULD I EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT YOU UGLY LOSERS?”

Then Hoseok walked away, angrily.

“You didn’t have to be that rude.”, Luhan snapped and went after him. 

Junmyeon stood there, mouth open in disbelief. Slowly his eyes filled with tears. Yixing acted from pure instinct and subtly reached for his hand. 

“What is going on?”, Sehun asked sharply.

Junmyeon took a deep breath. 

“We were sitting here and Chanyeol came from his class and he looked like shit, so I asked what was going on and he didn’t wanna tell me and then Luhan came and dragged Hoseok with him and Hoseok asked Chanyeol if he always looked that shitty and Chanyeol cursed at him and then Hoseok laughed and said it was no surprise that Baekie had left Chanyeol for Heechul and that the two of them looked way better together anyway and Chanyeol was speechless and I asked Hoseok what the fuck he meant with that and he said he had seen Baekhyun cuddle with Heechul this morning and that they made a perfect couple and Chanyeol ran away and Hoseok laughed and I kinda lost it.”, Junmyeon rambled and gripped Yixing’s hand strongly.

“And you had every right to. He was being a real asshole.”, Kris said and walked around the table to hug his boyfriend. Junmyeon collapsed into his arms and sighed deeply. 

“Not to mention he lied. Chanie and Baekhyun never broke up and Baekie would never date Heechul. They’re childhood friends.”, Jongin muttered.

“Your reaction was perfectly fine and I have to say I’m impressed at your vocabulary.”, Kyungsoo said.

“I’m gonna search Luhan.”, Sehun excused himself and left.

“Xing?”, Tao suddenly asked right next to Yixing. He hadn’t noticed him walk around the table at all. Yixing jumped a bit in surprise. 

 

“Huh?”

“Are you okay? You look almost as horrible as Chanyeol.”, Tao said quietly and his worried glance wandered over Yixing’s tired face.

“It was a long night.”, Yixing just said and smiled. “Nothing you have to worry about. But speaking of it, I should go and search for Chanyeollie.”

He left before Tao could say anything else. 

He found Chanyeol half an hour later in one of the practise rooms with his guitar. He was strumming an angry melody and didn't even notice Yixing entering.

“Yeollie.”, Yixing said softly. 

Chanyeol stopped playing and looked up. 

“What? Are you here to tell me that I'm not good enough for Baekhyun anyway? Because I already heard that today and I don't need it again.”, Chanyeol snapped.

Yixing didn't say anything. It hurt to see his usually so happy friend like this.

“And I also knew it before.”, Chanyeol added quietly.

Yixing couldn't take this anymore. He stepped closer to Chanyeol and hugged him tightly. A strangled sob escaped Chanyeol's lips.

“Don't ever listen to those people.”, Yixing said firmly. “Chanie, they don't know you and they don't know Baekhyun. Everyone else can see that both of you suffer without each other. It's not only you, Chanie. Baekhyun is hurting too. You're both in pain and it's really hard to watch, you know.”

“But hyung”, Chanyeol said and his voice trembled. “He saw them cuddle.”

Yixing sighed. “And what is it we're doing right now? I believe it's not playing tennis either.”

Chanyeol laughed quietly. “Not exactly.”

“I'm sure Baekie is upset because of the fight and needed to be cuddled and he and Heechul are friends. You don't mind when I cuddle Baekie either.”, Yixing muttered.

“You're right.”, Chanyeol said. “But what am I supposed to do now? I know Heechul. He's gonna do all those cool things with Baekhyun and take him shopping and out for dinner and all. He's spoiling him and Baekie loves being spoiled.”

Yixing let go of Chanyeol, only to flick his forehead. 

“Park Chanyeol, stop being stupid now. You know Baekhyun better than you know yourself. And you're a master in spoiling Baekhyun. Get your mind straight and think for once. Impress him, fight for him. You know how to do it, you just have to stop sulking.”, he said and gave Chanyeol a strict glare.

“Don't come home until you have a plan!”, he added and then left the room.

 

He then had to hurry because his next class was about to start. He was running through the corridor, when someone bumped into him. He fell and felt a piercing pain shoot through his waist.

“Sorry, I didn't see you.”, the guy said and ran off. 

Yixing felt himself tearing up. This day was too much. He knew he shouldn't do this, but when he felt the first tear escape his eyes, he snapped his fingers and watched everyone freeze. He hugged his knees close to his chest and let the tears run over his face.

This was how Tao found him five minutes later, having figured something was very wrong, when Kris suddenly froze next to him. He had known something was up since he had laid eyes on Yixing before, but he hadn't thought it was that bad.

When he ran around the corner and saw the sobbing mess that his boyfriend was, he could feel his heart break a little bit.

“Yixing.”, He cried out and knelt down next to him. “Yixing, what happened?”

Yixing, shaken by sobs, lifted his head and looked at Tao with wet eyes.

“Everything's too much.”, he whispered and when he collapsed, Taos arms came up to catch him all by themselves. 

Tao pulled Yixing as close as possible and started rambling sweet nonsense into his ears, while his own tears fell into Yixing’s dark locks. 

After a while Yixing stopped sobbing and slowly calmed down a bit. 

“Mind telling me what really happened?”, Tao asked softly.

“I had a bad day.”, Yixing muttered and snuggled closer to Tao.

“I kind of figured.”, Tao chuckled. “And what was so bad about the day?”

Yixing took some deep breaths. 

“Actually I had a bad week.”, he mumbled into Taos shirt.

Tao sighed. “Let me guess. You've been on the verge of a breakdown for days and didn't tell me because you don't want me to worry about you?”

Yixing nodded slowly. 

Tao rubbed soothing circles on Yixings back. “You can tell me now.”

“Chanyeol and Baekhyun haven't talked in two weeks.”, Yixing said quietly.

If Tao hadn't been so worried, he would've laughed. Of course Yixing’s first thought went to his friends. Of course Yixing worried more about everyone else than himself. Yixing was a true angel.

“And that bothers you especially because you sneakily hold their hands and feel everything they feel when they're whining to you about each other and refuse to act like grown ups?”, he asked.

Yixing nodded. “Pretty much.”

Tao didn't know if he should laugh or cry again.

“This isn't everything, right?”

“Everyone always needs help with stuff and I just think that I should help them and when I do they're happy, but I'm so tired, Tao, I'm so tired.”, Yixing said.

“You just can't tell them ‘no’.”, Tao muttered. “And you work your ass off for their happiness.”

“Yesterday I had to comfort Baekhyun and then Jongdae needed help and when I came back Chanyeol’s essay was gone.”, Yixing muttered.

Tao tensed. “What do you have to do with Chanyeol’s essay?”

“I helped him rewrite it. It was for the class we have together and then during the night he had a breakdown and I comforted him and did the rest alone and I think I slept for two hours or something and then I ran into a wall and I hurt my waist because of the shelf and during breakfast I burned my hand and I'm too clumsy and I can't heal myself and then I danced and it hurt and I searched for Chanyeol and told him to impress Baekie, but what if it doesn't work and Junmyeon was so angry and that Hoseok guy was so mean and Baekhyun is so close to that Heechul friend and then I was late for class and someone bumped into me and my waist hurts and it's all too much.”, Yixing rambled, a few tears running down his cheeks.

Tao just hugged him closer again.

“Oh, Yixing, I'm so sorry.”, he whispered.

“Why are you sorry? It’s not your fault.”, Yixing said quietly.

Tao sighed. “It kind of is. I was the one who stole Chanyeol’s essay. I wanted to pay him pack for making fun of you.”

Yixing’s head jerked up. “You did what?”

Tao looked at him with an apologetic expression. 

“When you asked me about marking things in texts, I figured Chanyeol said something and so I stole his homework to make him suffer.”, he muttered.

Yixing’s eyes widened. “Tao! That was a 20 page long essay! And what do you mean you figured he said something?”

Tao seemed to try to make himself small. “Uhh… You know, I thought he might have said it was weird or anything and you’re always sensitive about being called weird and so I wanted to-”

“So you do think I’m weird!”, Yixing cut him off. 

Tao knew he was fucked. 

“No! No, Yixing, that’s not it! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. No, of course I don’t think you’re weird, but Chanyeol sometimes says stupid stuff and-”

“Don’t talk about Chanyeol like that!”, Yixing snapped.

Tao closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. 

“I am sorry for what I did and I shouldn’t have stolen the essay. I was just trying to protect you. Please let’s not fight about this.”, Tao said calmly. 

Yixing suddenly slumped against Tao again. 

“I’m sorry. I feel like I can’t think straight anymore.”, he mumbled.

Tao nodded and carefully stroked Yixing’s hair. 

“Did you even sleep all week?”, he asked. 

“Barely. I’m always tired but when I lay down, I can’t fall asleep.”, Yixing answered.

“Is it because of Baekhyun and Chanyeol? Are they bothering you that much?”

Yixing shook his head. “No… It’s just. It’s… Jiaer’s birthday was last week.”, he almost whispered. 

“Oh… And you can’t sleep because of that? Are you sad that you couldn’t celebrate with him?”, Tao asked, mildly confused. 

Yixing nodded. “I miss him so much, Taozi.”, he breathed into Tao’s shirt. 

“You could’ve asked Kris to fly you over if you wanted to see him so badly. Or you could ask him still. I’m sure he won’t mind.”, Tao suggested. 

Yixing just shook his head. Tao felt him hold onto his shirt strongly. Had he missed something? 

“Did you two have a fight or something?”, Tao asked. 

Yixing didn’t react.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Yixing shook his head. Tao felt like something was up, but he couldn’t quite name it. Something felt wrong about the way Yixing talked about Jiaer. But he didn’t know what.

“Let’s get you home. You need to sleep.”, Tao muttered and helped Yixing up. 

Yixing let him pull him into a standing position, still pretty much hanging on him. Suddenly he looked up at Tao. 

“Can we adopt a baby elephant?”, he asked. 

Tao’s eyes widened. “Can we what? Why- How- What?”

Yixing didn't even blink. “I want a baby elephant.”

Tao swallowed and took a deep breath. “Honey, they grow…”

Yixing was silent for a moment.

“How would he fit into our apartment?”, Tao asked.

Yixing kept silent and looked at the ground. Tao almost cooed at him and chuckling kissed his hair. 

“Figure that one out and then we can talk.”, he said softly and pulled Yixing through the frozen people towards the exit.

“When he grows, we need a garden.”, Yixing muttered. 

Tao laughed. “A big one.”

Yixing nodded and smiled up at Tao. “We could walk him through the woods.”, he said happily.

Tao grinned and had to bite back a laugh.

“You've got it all figured out, don't you?”

Yixing nodded and rested his head on Taos shoulder. Tao shortly thought, that this must be an uncomfortable position to walk in, but it felt nice, so he didn't complain.

“Once we're living in our humble Chinese mansion, we can check the law if it's okay and then we can adopt a baby elephant.”, Tao said.

Yixing hummed in satisfaction. “And the turtles.”, he muttered. 

“Yeah… Good thing a mansion is not exaggerated at all for us two.”, Tao said laughing slightly.

“A humble mansion.”, Yixing corrected him. “And it's gonna be perfectly filled once Piggy grows.”

Tao couldn't hold back his laugh this time.

“You're calling the elephant ‘piggy’?”, he asked. 

Yixing nodded. “And the turtles are gonna be called Markiepooh and Gaga.”

Tao just shook his head. 

“I really wonder what kind of drugs you're secretly taking.”, he muttered. 

“Vitamin water.”, Yixing answered without missing a beat. 

“What?”, Tao asked and stopped walking.

Yixing blinked at him warily. 

“What?”

“You said something about vitamins.”, Tao said.

“You must have misheard me.”, Yixing answered.

Tao looked at him in confusion. “No, I’m pretty sure you said vitamin water.”

Yixing started laughing. “What on earth is vitamin water?”, he said breathless and punched Tao jokingly before kissing him quickly, snapping his finger and walking away. 

Tao stared at him, too perplex to do anything, and wondered what the hell just happened.

Yixing meanwhile took a deep breath. “Well that was pretty fucking close.”, he muttered to himself and walked towards the café. 

When he arrived, only Kyungsoo was there. 

“Soo!”, he screeched and waved enthusiastically. 

Kyungsoo looked up with a glare, that would have made anyone else shiver in fear, but Yixing smiled happily and sat down next to him. 

“You have your grumpy face on.”, Yixing said.

“I just witnessed Baekhyun whining at Heechul and then they walked over the campus like love birds and it’s making me sick. Baekhyun should really know better than to try to get Chanyeol to fight out of jealousy. He will just brood and probably rot in some of the music rooms.”, Kyungsoo said and frowned.

Yixing hummed and nodded his head at Kyungsoo. 

After a while Jongin appeared next to them and let himself fall onto the nearest chair with a very unhappy expression and a sigh. 

“I don’t hate Heechul but I hate Baekhyun hyung when he’s with Heechul.”, he said and looked at the ceiling. “He’s behaving more stupid than usual.”

Kyungsoo nodded vigorously and Yixing blinked twice. 

Another few moments later, Junmyeon and Sehun stormed in through the door. 

“I need bubble tea.”, Sehun said and looked stressed out. 

“I need a hot choco.”, Junmyeon mumbled and handed his credit card to Sehun, who went to order for them. 

“If I have to see Baekhyun’s grinning face one more time today while I know Chanyeol is ready to hang himself in some dark music room, I’ll scream.”, he said and sat down next to Yixing. 

Kyungsoo nodded, Jongin rolled his eyes back at the ceiling and Yixing sighed quietly. Sehun came back, drinking his bubble tea aggressively. 

“I really fucking hate Baekhyun without Chanyeol to balance him out.”, he said.

“Language.”, Junmyeon muttered, lacking the usual authority in his voice.

“I really don’t appreciate hyung being happy while other hyung is miserable.”, Sehun corrected himself and Junmyeon gave him a faint smile.

“Are you talking about Baekhyun?”, Minseok asked, who walked up to them. “Because I’m this close to punch him with an ice block.”

“Not a bad idea.”, Kyungsoo said. 

“I tried raining on him, but Heechul had an umbrella.”, Junmyeon said and sounded very tired. “Instead I accidentally ruined Yifan’s hairstyle and now he’s having an emergency meeting with Tao in the bathroom.”

They all sat in silence for a moment until a loud and happy voice interrupted them. 

“OH HOW AWESOME! ALL MY FRIENDS ARE HERE, WHAT A COINCIDENCE.”, Baekhyun said -no, almost yelled- and pulled a strange looking man with him to the group. 

“Yixing, this is Heechul, my friend. Everyone else already knows my best friend Heechul, right?”, he said then. 

Yixing forced himself to smile at Heechul. He didn’t need to touch anyone to feel the uncomfortable tension that had settled on the group. He caught sight of Jongdae and Luhan, who were about to enter the café and quickly changed their plan after glancing at them. 

“Yixing, I’ve heard so much about you.”, Heechul said and smiled friendly. 

“Oh, would you look at the time, I guess I can’t stay, too bad.”, Kyungsoo said monotone and started packing his things into his backpack. “Jongin.”

Jongin looked at him with big eyes. “Oh yeah, sure.”

“Actually, Yixing, I even have a gift for you.”, Heechul said, ignoring Kyungsoo and Jongin, who froze in their movements and stared at Heechul. So did everyone else. 

“A-A gift? For me? Why?”, Yixing asked.

Heechul laughed. “Oh actually I saw it in a store after Baekhyun told me about your various powers and the small catastrophes you’re causing since you can’t control them.”

Yixing felt like he had gotten punched into the face. He sat there like a statue, not able to move or reply.

Everyone was dead silent. Even Baekhyun was quiet and looked between Heechul and Yixing in shock. Heechul, seemingly oblivious to the situation, pulled something out of his bag and handed it to Yixing, who accepted the gift mechanically.

“It’s a T-Shirt.”, Heechul said happily. “It says ‘Caution’. Isn’t that funny? You know, since you’re kinda dangerous and all.”

He laughed at his joke. Yixing held the Shirt in his hand. He stared at it without really looking. Baekhyun had told Heechul he was dangerous? He had told him that he couldn’t control his powers? Yixing suddenly felt betrayed and tired and angry and sad and unbelievable hateful towards himself. 

“Excuse me, what?”, Kyungsoo finally said.

“You think that’s funny?”, Minseok asked, voice ice cold.

“He can control his powers perfectly fine.”, Jongin added.

“And he never hurt anyone, more the opposite.”, Sehun said sharply.

Yixing took a deep breath. He fixed his smile and bowed slightly. “Thank you, Heechul-ssi, that is very thoughtful of you. I appreciate your gift.”, he said slowly and controlled. 

“Ah, your korean isn’t that good yet, is it?”, Heechul laughed. “You’re welcome. I knew you would like it.”

Yixing stared at him, not able to answer to that.

“Yixing-ah, we should go now.”, Junmyeon said sternly. Then he turned to Heechul. “I’m sorry, but we have to leave now. Yixing promised to help me with that really important project.”

With those words he got up and pulled Yixing with him, grip tight around his wrist. 

Yixing let himself be pulled away, the shirt still clutched in his hand, and he wondered if he maybe had burned down an orphanage in his past life, to deserve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> So here's the new chapter. I'm not really satisfied to be honest, but I don't know how to fix it, so I upload it as it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway :)
> 
> \- Nora


	19. Day 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing is hiding in his room and maybe they find out about vitamin water.

For the last 5 days Yixing had only left his apartment to go to his classes and had returned right after. He hadn’t talked to anyone and ignored his phone.  
On this afternoon again he had locked himself into his room once again and tried to distract himself from his thoughts by playing sad melodies on his guitar.  
Until it suddenly knocked on his door that was.

“Yixing?”, asked a voice when he didn’t answer.

It was Junmyeon. Again. Yixing regretted letting Chanyeol move in. Now he couldn’t even brood in his own apartment without being disturbed. 

“Yixing, please come out.”, Junmyeon said softly and Yixing felt painfully guilty for not answering, but he just couldn’t. 

“Yixing, please. You have to eat something.”, Junmyeon begged.

He was seriously worried about Yixing, he knew that. But he also knew what Heechul had said and that Heechul was right. He was dangerous and he wouldn’t risk his friends lives. 

“Yixing…”, Junmyeon tried one last time before Yixing heard him move away from the door. 

Yixing stopped playing and sighed. He hated this. His glance wandered over to the shirt that was draped over a chair, the letters almost screaming at him. 

CAUTION.

Yixing felt tears dwell in his eyes again. He put the guitar down next to him and laid down on the floor. He felt miserable.  
Someone knocked on the door again.

“Yixing.”

It was Tao’s voice. He had come over everyday after classes and Yixing was pretty sure that he wouldn’t do it much longer. Even Tao had to get tired of this at some point.  
The thought of Tao giving up on him made Yixing choke on a sob. Tears started pouring down his face and he did nothing to stop them. 

“Yixing, please let me in.”, Tao asked quietly. 

Yixing tried to muffle his sobs, without success.

“Are you crying, Xing?”, Tao muttered and Yixing felt like he could hear his heart break. Maybe he did. 

“You haven’t eaten anything all day.”, Tao whispered. “Please let me in, I just wanna hug you. I promise we don’t have to talk or anything, but please let me in.”

Yixing shook his head, knowing Tao couldn’t see him. He couldn’t let Tao in. He was dangerous. 

“I’m not gonna leave, Yixing.”, Tao said and his voice was shaking. “Even if you stay in there forever.”

They stayed in silence for a while. 

“Is he still in there?”

Kyungsoo.

“Yes.”, Tao answered quietly. “He didn’t even go to class today.”

“Did he eat?”, Kyungsoo asked.

Silence. 

“Aish, really, why are you all so immature?”, Kyungsoo muttered grumpily.

He hammered against the door. 

“Zhang Yixing, you come out now and eat or I swear I will break my own promise to not say a word to Baekhyun ever again and make him come here to pick your lock with some chopsticks!”

Yixing didn’t reply. He knew they wouldn’t do that. 

After a few more tries, they eventually gave up and left him in peace. It was what Yixing had wanted but somehow he didn't feel better at all. Just lonely. Very lonely. 

 

It seemed he had fallen asleep because when he next opened his eyes, his back felt stiff and his neck hurt. He sighed while sitting up and startled at his stomach grumbling angrily. He yawned and started stretching a bit. Something caught his attention. Noise. A lot of noise. Yelling. Many voices yelling at each other. And a smell. Pancakes… His stomach grumbled again. 

Maybe he could go outside and eat something. Maybe he could make them all finally leave his apartment, so he could be at peace. Maybe he could drink some of the leftover vitamin water. Seemed like a great idea actually. 

Sleepily rubbing his eyes, he opened the door and walked out of his room. He felt a little dizzy, probably because of the lack of food in the last 36 hours. 

The yelling came out of the kitchen. Same as the pancake-smell. Yixing breathed in deeply and almost felt like fainting. Not eating really hadn’t been the best idea, he thought. 

“THEN WHY THE ACTUAL FUCK DID YOU MAKE ME COME HERE?”, he heard Baekhyun screech.

“WELL BECAUSE THANKS TO YOU YIXING IS HIDING IN HIS GODDAMN ROOM AND HASN’T EATEN IN DAYS AND MIGHT DIE IN THERE!”, Tao screeched back and Yixing felt a piercing headache shoot through his head. Too loud.

“LANGUAGE! BOTH OF YOU!”, yelled Junmyeon. 

“Can you all stop shouting please?”, asked Kris in his usual calm voice. 

“I WILL STOP YELLING AS SOON AS THIS ROTTEN ONION APOLOGIZES AND FIXES THE MESS HE CREATED!”, Tao screamed and there was something that sounded like he had punched the fridge. 

“I DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING YOU… YOU…. SPOON!”, Baekhyun screamed back. 

“Boys, boys, let’s please stay calm, this isn’t the way-”, tried Luhan, but nobody listened.

“YOU INVITED THAT FOUL BANANA JUST TO MAKE CHANYEOL JEALOUS!”, Tao screamed even louder.

“HE’S MY BEST FRIEND AND I INVITE HIM EVERY YEAR YOU OVERGROWN NOODLE!”

“LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!”, Chanyeol shouted. 

Okay, it was time to stop the madness, Yixing decided. 

He walked into the kitchen, ignoring the surprised looks of the others and went right to the stove where Kyungsoo was calmly baking pancakes.

“Hey, can I have one, I’m starving.”, he asked and smiled lazily. 

Kyungsoo gave him a rare heartwarming smile and nodded. “Sure, honey, eat as many as you want.”

Yixing thanked him and took one of the pancakes to the kitchen table. 

“Hey, sweetie… How are you feeling?”, Junmyeon asked carefully.

Yixing shrugged and took a bite of his pancake. A relieved moan escaped his lips when he felt the food made its way to his stomach. 

“You… You’re not going to go back hide, right? God, I’m so glad you finally eat, I was so worried about you.”, Tao choked out and hugged Yixing from behind. Yixing could basically feel him sob into his hoodie. 

He didn’t say anything.

“Stop distracting him from eating. He starved himself for hours.”, Kyungsoo grumbled from the direction of the stove. 

Tao seemed to have a hard time letting go of Yixing and then sat down right next to him. 

“I wonder why everyone is here… Chanyeollie, are you throwing a party?”, Yixing asked between two mouthful pancakes.

Chanyeol seemed shocked to be talked to so directly. 

“Uuuh… Not exactly.”, he said.

“In that case Baekhyun wouldn’t be here.”, Tao snapped.

Baekhyun gasped and before Yixing could say anything, they started yelling again.

“SO JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE I KNOW FUCKED UP, I’M THE EVIL ONE NOW?”

“YOU’VE BEEN THE EVIL ONE SINCE YOU MADE CHANYEOL RUN OFF AND LIVE WITH YIXING!”

“YOU SHOULD THANK ME BECAUSE IF HE WOULDN’T LIVE HERE, YOU COULDN’T HAVE COME HERE EVERYDAY WATCHING YOUR BOYFRIEND SULK!”

“HE’S NOT SULKING YOU LITTLE BITCH!”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

“Well…”, Chanyeol said calmly. “You kind of are.”

Baekhyun turned around in one sharp movement and glared at Chanyeol. 

“Is that how you talk to your boyfriend?”, he growled.

Chanyeol just looked at him with a tired expression. “Are you though?”

The question seemed to take Baekhyun by surprise. 

“What?”

“Are you my boyfriend? Because honestly we exchanged like 5 glares and 3 words during the last 5 days while you cuddled with Heechul on every social network and about ten people on campus asked me if it’s over with us and if Heechul is your new boyfriend. And by now I wonder too. So, are we?”, he asked quietly.

Baekhyun didn’t say anything for a moment.

“Are you breaking up with me now?”, he asked dangerously calm.

Chanyeol scrunched his face in anger. 

“No, I’m just asking you to think about if you still wanna be my boyfriend or if your little hoe-club is more important to you.”, Chanyeol said and his voice trembled with suppressed feelings.

“What? My what?”, Baekhyun asked.

“Hoe club. You and Heechul and those other fine friends you have.”, Chanyeol snapped.

“Okay, Chanyeol that’s going a bit too far.”, Minseok muttered.

“Yeah, you guys should all calm down a little. Everyone knows Baekhyun hyung and Heechul are just friends.”, Sehun said nodding. 

“Oh, you’re on his side now?”, Chanyeol asked and his voice sounded a pitch higher than before. 

“Yeah, what the hell, Sehun?”, Luhan asked.

“Nobody is on anyone’s side here. Stop fighting!”, Kris said strictly. He was using that voice that nobody could argue with.

“I’m leaving. You all want me gone anyway.”, Baekhyun said and turned to leave.

“You will all leave now.”, Yixing said. “Because this is horrible and my head is aching and I don’t wanna see anyone right now.”

They all look at him in shock. It’s rare that he uses his serious tone. 

“I think you should drink some of your… Vitamin water.”, Chanyeol muttered and made his way to the fridge. “Do you want pink or orange?”

“Pink.”, Yixing answered.

What’s that?”, Tao asked, eyeing the bottle sceptically.

“Vitamin water.”, Yixing said, taking a huge sip of the bright pink liquid.

“Can I taste it?”

“No.”, Yixing muttered. 

“Why?”

“You wouldn’t like it.”

“Bullshit.”, Tao said and took the bottle. Before Yixing could protest, he had drowned half of the bottle.

“You’re gonna regret that later.”, Chanyeol mumbled. 

“Oh come on, you had fun last time.”, Yixing said, but still watched Tao in deep concern. Then he took the bottle back and drank the remaining pink liquid. 

“Why would he regret drinking vitamins?”, Junmyeon asked.

Tao also raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Because Yixing’s vitamin water contains some special ingredients that help him control his powers.”, Chanyeol said and took a bottle with orange liquid out of the fridge. “Anyone wanna try?”

Yixing quickly jumped off his chair. “No! Don’t!”, but Sehun had already taken a sip and passed the bottle to Jongdae. One after another tried the liquid. 

“Tastes good.”, Junmyeon said.

“Like oranges.”, Kris added.

“It’s pretty sweet.”, Baekhyun mumbled.

“The pink one tasted like berries.”, Tao said and kept watching Yixing sceptically. “You’re being weirder than usual.”

“So will you in about fifteen minutes.”, Yixing answered and sat back down. “Thanks Chanyeol. Now we’re stuck with a desastre.”

Chanyeol grinned half heartedly. “You’re welcome.”

“We should play a game.”, Luhan suddenly proposed. 

“Paranoia.”, Kyungsoo said with a dreamy expression. 

Yixing wondered if height influenced the duration of the liquid to take effect.

“And we can all bond and be happy.”, Junmyeon muttered smiling.

Chanyeol and Yixing exchanged glances and Yixing sighed deeply. This was gonna end in total chaos.

“We shouldn’t do anything while all of you are drugged.”, he said firmly. 

“Drugged?”, Jongin asked.

“DRUGGED?”, Tao screamed.

“Uuuh….”

Yixing looked around and blinked innocently at the horrified expressions the others gave him. Chanyeol giggled. That bastard.

“Yeah no, I’m going back to bed.”, he then said and left the room.

“Don’t leave me with them!”, Chanyeol yelled but Yixing just locked his door and let himself fall down onto his bed. 

The shirt drew his attention again. His eyes became unfocused for a moment and then he snapped a finger. The shirt caught fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> It's been a long time... I know... Therapy is hard. 
> 
> But anyway here's a new chapter and I really hope you liked it!
> 
> \- Nora


End file.
